A Kiss, the autograph of Love
by tmag71
Summary: Karen decides to take the lead when it comes to Derek
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Smash or any of its characters.**

**Story is set after Karen's 1****st**** preview**

**The Setup**

As I sit in my dressing room I realize that aside from taking off my wig and dress, I haven't moved since I left the stage. My mind has been racing at the thought of the words he whispered in my ear "I do understand love" I want to cry but a knock on the door startles me. I open it to the bubbly squeals of Bobby and Jessica with Sam and Dennis following behind. "IOWA, you were amazing!" they cheered. "We always knew you could sing but that last song WOW!" Dennis continued. "I give the Dark Lord credit, he could see what everyone else didn't" Sam said. "You deserved this Karen, congratulations"

"Thanks guys I really appreciate the compliments" my face reflecting only a half smile. "What's wrong IOWA?" Jess asked "You should be on cloud nine yet you look like you just lost your best friend" Bobby exclaimed. I couldn't take it anymore I had to tell someone and why not my friends (at least I think their friends) "I think I may have made the biggest mistake of my life and I don't know how to fix it" Karen replied as tears started to stream down her face. "What happened?" Sam asked as Jessica reached out to pull Karen in a hug. "Does it have to do with Dev?" Sam continued.

"Dev and I aren't together anymore" I tell them "We broke up two months ago when workshop started" "Sweetie we're so sorry" Bobby said "He was here yesterday and we just assumed everything was alright" "You haven't seemed sad before today." He finished "Dev came to ask me to come back, he asked me to marry him." "Wow" Dennis said "What did you say?" "I told him I couldn't just go back to the way things were; I told him I couldn't think about us right now. I thought he left Boston." "Then today I heard Eileen tell Derek she wanted Ivy to go on. I tried to compose myself so I went back to the dressing room where I found the engagement ring Dev had shown me lying on the counter in front of my mirror. I turned to Ivy to ask who had placed it there and of course she was more than happy to tell me she had. Dev had left it in her room after he slept with her last night." The four of them looked at Karen in shock. "Ivy" Bobby mouthed "That's why you ran?" Sam asked "Yes, but then Derek found me"

"So what mistake did you make?" Jess asked in confusion "I mean you got rid of a loser and showed everyone how strong you are" she continued. "Derek" Karen whispered. "Derek?" Dennis asked even more confused. "After Dev and I broke up, Derek saw me putting an index card on the bulletin board asking for a roommate. When I told him what happened he offered to let me stay at an apartment he owns that was vacant. These past two months he's been the one person who has been completely honest with me and has believed in me unconditionally. He never tried anything or asked for anything from me except my friendship. When he found me, I was upset and I told him he wouldn't understand what I was feeling because he didn't understand love." "Iowa" Sam said "We've always told you that the four of us are the eyes and ears of this production. We joke about the changes we see in Derek but that doesn't mean what we say isn't true." "The way Derek looks at you and the way he will go out of his way to make you smile" Bobby said "He definitely has feelings for, maybe even loves you Karen" "Are you worried what you told him will change that?" He asked. I nodded my reply. "I can't believe I'm actually saying this" Dennis stated "But Iowa, if you feel the same way about Derek as we know he feels about you, then tell him and if he doesn't listen then show him" He exclaimed. "Let's get you ready" Jess squealed "So the Dark Lord can get his surprise"

"Thanks you guys, you don't know how much your support means to me. I was so afraid you were going to lecture me or get upset." I say as I take a deep breath "Karen, you may be new to Broadway" Sam said "But we all know you are the most genuine person; so if you have feelings for Derek and he has feeling for you then who are we to object." With that the four helped me get ready. I put on my black dress which fell just above the knee. It was v-neck in the front showing what Bobby said was just the right amount of cleavage. The back swooped low revealing my bare skin. "Karen" Jess and the others said as they looked at me in the mirror "You look stunning" "Thank you" I said and gathered my things so we could go.

**The Moment of Truth**

The after party had been going for half an hour and the critics were starting to get restless waiting Karen's arrival. "Where is she? Eileen asked as she approached Derek, Tom and Julia. "She's coming" Tom answered to Derek's surprise. "A few members of the ensemble wanted time to celebrate with her alone before all the bright lights" He continued. "Sam text to say they are around the corner"

Tom pulled Julia aside and whispered "It seems our suspicions were right" he smiled "It looks like Derek's recent change for the better is because of love and according to Sam, our Marilyn is about to tell him she feels the same." Julia was stunned but couldn't help the grin that appeared across her face. At that moment the door to the small restaurant and bar opened and in walked Karen flanked by Jessica, Bobby on one side and Sam , Dennis on the other. Once inside the doors, the four stepped to the side and cameras immediately began to flash as Karen was left alone in the center as cheers enveloped the intimate surroundings. Eileen was the first to head over to greet Karen. Julia and Tom started to move but noticed that Derek was still sitting. He appeared to be lost in a daze as the two moved closer to him. "Derek" Tom said as he touched Derek's arm. Startled for a minute Derek gained his composer and said "You two go ahead I'll catch up with her later" "Are you kidding me" Julia said facing Derek. "It's you she wants to see" Julia smiled at him "Don't think we haven't noticed" she continued. "For once can you let someone in who can be good for you" She finished grabbing his hand to pull him along. Stunned Derek followed.

As Julia, Tom and Derek approached Karen; Julia could see a look a relief on Karen's face when she saw them. It was clear the cameras and questions were overwhelming her and Julia quickly turned to Tom. She whispered in his ear to get Derek to intervene. Tom turned to Derek and said "Director, I think your star needs help, don't you think you should step in. If you leave Eileen to it, Karen will be there all night." Derek smiled at Tom and took a step forward. "Guys" He said as he approached Karen sliding his arm around her waist so that his hand sat at small of her back "I know you are all anxious to speak with Ms. Cartwright and I assure you in due time you will get your chance but for right now can you allow her the opportunity to at least enjoy a toast." The crowd begrudgingly agreed and feathered out so that Julia, Tom, Eileen and Derek were the only ones left.

Eileen thanked Karen again for her performance and left the four to mingle. Julia hugged Karen saying "Sweetie you were wonderful, everything we could have hoped for and more." Karen blushed at the compliment. "Julia is right Karen" Tom echoed "And for my part, I'm sorry that I doubted your ability." "It's ok" Karen remarked "I can't say I didn't doubt myself today too" she said. She then turned to Derek and grabbing his hand said "I couldn't have done this without you, you believed when no one else did including me." "That's my job" Derek said. Julia who was standing next to Derek hit his arm to the surprise of all three of us. "Can you just accept a compliment" She asked in an exasperated voice. I laughed "Or can you at least let me share a toast with you" I smiled. The three of us turned towards the bar but when we finally reached it, I realized Derek and I were alone.

I handed him a glass and said "I guess it's just you and me" Derek smiled back "I guess so" "Here's to a new Star" he stated raising his glass. "Derek" I began to say "There is something I want to tell you" "Ok" he said with a raised eyebrow. "As I sang my last song tonight I couldn't help but think about everything that's happened in my life these past two months. I mean emotionally it's been a roller coaster ride. I've been at the lowest and highest time of my life. But when I thought about being happy, every memory included you." I finished taking a sip of wine. I looked at Derek wanting to gage his reaction and I can see his green eyes growing darker as he tries to register what I'm saying. My mouth opens to speak again when suddenly a critic appears out of nowhere. "Ms. Cartwright, Derek can I ask you a few questions?" he asks.

I politely smile and begin to answer the questions, all the while stealing glimpses of Jess and the others across the room anxiously waiting for me to finish my declaration. Finally the critic leaves. I turn back to Derek and putting my hand on his cheek I say "Derek, what I'm trying to say is that being with you is what makes me happy. What I want to know is whether or not you were talking about me when you said 'you understood love?" I ask. Derek looks at me and I can tell from the glint in his eyes what his answer will be.

I can feel his hand reach for mine and I look down as our fingers intertwine. My heart races and I can't stop the grin playing on my face. "Yes, it's you." He says "You made me understand love." He continues "But Karen, I'm afraid. I'm not good at letting people in and I don't want to hurt you." He continues "I couldn't bear it" He looks at me with concern on his face. "Derek, ….." I start to say when Julia and Tom approach. "Hey you two" They smile "Did everything get worked out?" Tom winked at me. It was at that moment I realized Sam must have told Tom of my intentions on the way from the theater. "No" I say in frustration ( Dennis' words playing over in the back of my mind) _"show him if you have to; he had told mer"_ "We keep getting interrupted" I tell them "So I think maybe actions in this case will speak louder than words." And without taking the time to think about what I'm about to do, I lean into Derek and placing my hands around his neck, tenderly kiss his lips. "How about I take the lead then" I whisper in his ear "A smile spreads across my face as I kiss him again. This time I can feel Derek respond. He's moved his hands are around my waist and is pulling me closer to him. When we finally brake apart I can see cameras flashing and Jess and the gang cheering "WAY TO Go IOWA!" I can't help but touch my lips laughing as I do. I look at Derek and notice blushing. I can hear Julia and Tom playfully comment "Is the Great Derek Wills blushing?" They grin at him and he turns a deeper shade of red "I guess I am" he says and he gives me the most gorgeous smile.

The next chapter will be under M rating as you can guess where the evening will take Derek and Karen


	2. Chapter 2

As expected almost immediately after their kiss, Derek and Karen were surrounded by reporters and cameras. Eileen made her way over to where Julia and Tom were standing and her expression was not one of excitement. "What the hell is going on here?" she asked in a firm tone "Derek cannot do this, it will ruin the show and I have a lot of money riding on this" She said. "Did you two know about this?" she asked now facing Julia and Tom "No, but if you ask me, I think Karen is exactly what Derek needs" Julia said and Tom agreed by nodding his head. Angered by what she was hearing Eileen stormed off. Julia looked at Tom and couldn't resist asking "Why are you supporting this Tom?" she asked. "I don't know maybe a part of me still wants to remember our friendship." He smiled.

After what seemed like hours answering questions and posing for pictures, Derek and I finally make our way over to the other side of the room where Jess and the gang have been waiting for us. "IOWA!" Jess squeals. "You two look very hot together" she whispers in my ear beaming. I look at Derek who has a smug grin on his face and I can't help but give him a kiss on cheek. "Are you finding me irresistible darling?" He says giving me a wink and a kiss on the lips. I playfully hit his shoulder "Don't let your ego get the better of you Mr. Wills" I joke "I can always change my mind" I laugh. Derek raises an eyebrow to that and simply says "Point taken" "With you looking as stunning as you do, I'm sure there are plenty of men willing to do anything for you" He frowns in concern. "Does that include you?" I ask "Love" He says firms "Trust me when I say I would do anything for you and even more **to **you if it meant a smile on your face" He said in a low voice that sent shivers down my spine. "Just lead the way darling" A mischievous grin appearing on his face.

I turn to the gang and without hesitation say "I think we are going, I'm really tired and sleep sounds enticing." I muffle through a yawn so as to confirm my statement. Bobby and Dennis both wink and all wave goodbye. I take Derek's hand and lead him out the door. "Darling" he says with a chuckle "Don't you think we should have said goodbye to Eileen, Julia and Tom" "They'll get over it" I say with resolve. Derek looks amused as I continue to walk our hands intertwined. We finally arrive at his hotel and once inside he leads me to the elevator pushing floor 25. The door closes and immediately I find myself pinned against the back of the elevator wall. Derek's lips pushing against mine, my lips part granting his tongue permission. I could taste a hint of scotch on his lips as my tongue played against his. I could feel his left hand grabbing my ass raising my right leg and which wraps itself around his waist. He pushs himself against me and I can feel his hardness through the thin fabric of my panties. My hands move through his hair down his neck and finally land or rather claw at his back.

The ding of the elevator door (showing we were stopping on the 14th floor) instantly brings us back to reality. He releases his hold on me and my hands move to pull my dress down. We glance at each other and can't help but smile as the other passengers enter the elevator. As the passengers crowd in, Derek pulls me close so that my back is facing his front. I can feel his fingers gently skimming my bare skin at the small of my back and the sensation is driving me crazy. I have to force myself not to moan. Finally at the 25th floor we exit. Derek leads me to the door of his room and his hands fumble with the swipe card as from behind my hands find their way around his waist and my mouth is nibbling and sucking his neck and ear. I can't help but chuckle as he is trying desperately to get the door open.

At last it swings inward and in one motion Derek manages to turn and face me, lift me in his arms and carry me to the bed. I can hear the door click behind us. Lying on the bed, our lips eagerly lock once again and Derek leans his body above me. My hands work on his shirt and with each of the opened buttons I can see more of his chiseled chest. When my hands reach the end of his shirt, I lean my body towards Derek trying to remove his shirt. Derek takes this opportunity to unzip my dress and lifts it up my arms. "Your Beautiful" He whispers as he gently lays me back on the bed and begins sucking and licking his way down my neck leading to my breasts. My back arches at his touch and my hands work their way down his chest seeking the buckle of his pants. He removes my bra and teases one of my nipples with his tongue and waits till it's hard to suck. His hand works its magic on the other. Finding it difficult to concentrate I still manage to unzip his pants. I use my feet to kick his pants off his legs and then with my hands move to stroke him. He lets out a gasp of air and a soft moan as his mouth finds mine again. He is hard and I can feel his tip moist. "Karen" he groans. His body hovers over me and his fingers inch their way to down my body. They reach my panties and skillfully he works on removing them. He then goes to remove his boxers.

No barriers left between us I plead for him to take me. Using his fingers to enter me and make me wet his lips grasp mine one more time. Then it happens, I can fell him enter me; his thickness warm inside working its magic as he begins to thrust. "Oh God" I call out, one hand in his hair the other scraping his back. His hands move my legs to wrap around his neck so that he can penetrate deeper and I feel my body flush. I move my hand to find the base of cock stroking it in rhythm with each thrust. "Karen" he calls my name his voice husky with lust. "Cum with me" I say. "I'm so close" Hearing me Derek begins to thrust harder and deeper pushing me and him closer to the edge. I try to hold on but I can't and at last I succumb to the waves of pleasure he's brought me; my body tightening and shaking . That must have been enough to send Derek over the edge too because I can feel Derek cum as he moans my name.

Derek moves to get exit me but I grab him asking him to wait. I want to feel him inside, his presence making me feel safe. Understanding, he smiles at me and tenderly kisses my lips. After a few minutes with our breathing back to normal, Derek moves off me and draws me in an embrace. He kisses my shoulder and whispers "Karen Cartwright I want you to know you have my heart." I can't help but smile. I turn to him telling him the same and sealing it with a kiss. "Goodnight love" He says as we fall asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

My eyes fluttered open as I tried to determine if the shrill of my phone was real or a dream. As the sound got louder as my eyes fully opened I realized it wasn't a dream. I moved Derek's arm from my waist trying not to wake him. I could see his brows furrow but he didn't wake, instead he simply turned his body in the other direction. When I finally found my phone the ringing had stopped and my display showed one missed call from Dev. I rolled my eyes and made my way back towards the bed. But before I could make it my phone rang again. This time I heard Derek's gruff voice, "Who is it love?" he asked as he looked at the clock "and why are they calling at 3 am?" "Is everything alright?" "It's Dev, I'm sorry I'll turn off the ringer" I whispered as I crawled in bed. Derek gave a grunt in approval.

Annoyed and frustrated that Dev had wakened me, I closed my eyes and tried to fall back asleep. But as soon as I closed my eyes, a sudden loud pounding could be heard at the door. "Karen, I know your in there" I heard Dev call. The pounding became louder as so did his call "Karen, please open up the doo I need your help." He said a sound of desperation in voice. "Bloody Hell" Derek angrily said as he stood to put his sweats on. He turned to me and with a raised eye brow looked me up and down. I realized his unspoken question and I grabbed one his T-shirts and slipped it on.

Derek opened the door and Dev was greeted with no pleasantries. "What the hell are you doing here Dev?" Derek growled at him. "Look" Dev frantically said "I need help, Ivy she..she..she isn't well and I don't know what to do?" He stuttered. By that time I was standing next to Derek at the door. I could see the fear in Dev's eyes. "What are you talking about Dev?" we both asked. "I went to confront her after the show; I wanted to ask her why she told you about our night together." "When I got there she was alone in the dressing room and she had been drinking. Seeing her like that I couldn't help but sympathize with her. We came back to my room and he looked down." His voice trailed off "And what happened I asked my patience growing thin because I knew what happened again. When we finished she got up from the bed, she looked alright and I thought she was going to the bathroom. But she collapsed." He finished somewhat in a trance. "What do you mean she collapsed?" Derek asked more forcefully "She started to go into convulsions and I panicked" "I held her mouth open so she would bite her tongue but when she stopped I came looking for you." "Did you call an ambulance?" Derek yelled at him. "No I came here but she had a pulse when I left her" "Dam you" Derek growled.

"Where is she?" I asked "What room number" My voice trembling "208" He replied. I stood there frozen my mind trying to register what's happening. Then I hear his voice, his calm voice. "Karen, Love!" Derek called to me. "Listen to me ok" he instructs and I nod my response. "Call an ambulance and then call Tom and Sam." "I'll wait for you in 208 ok?" Again I nod head. Derek takes off with Dev and I head back into the room.

I do as Derek instructed and I call Tom. His groggy voice answers with concern "Karen, is that you?" he asks. "Tom is Sam with you" I respond. "Yes but Karen what's wrong, what's happened" he questions. "It's Ivy something's happened to her I'm not sure what but you need to get down to room 208." "Ivy?" Tom asks. "Yes, Dev came looking for Derek and I and he said she passed out in his room after a convulsion. Derek went with him. I've called an ambulance." "I'll see you there" he said and I heard the phone click.

I quickly put my jeans and a bra on deciding to stay in the T-shirt. I grab my bag along with Derek's wallet and make my way down to 208. As I wait for the elevator my mind is racing a million miles a minute as I still can't grasp everything that's happening. I hear my name and turn to see Sam and Tom heading towards the elevator. I hold the door open and wait for the two to step in. "I'm sorry" I say looking at the two "For what?" Tom asks in surprise "For Derek, for Dev, for Marilyn – everything that's affected her, it's my fault" "Look at me" Tom says "This isn't anyone's fault, Ivy needs help and I for one need to stop making excuses for her." Sam moves to embrace me and we stay like that until the ding of the door tells us we're on the second floor.

We make our way down the hall and upon entering I'm horrified at the site we find. The bed is a mess the room reeks of alcohol and there is vomit on the floor. We can hear Derek's voice coming from the bathroom and we make our way over. From the door way we can see Derek and Dev holding Ivy under the shower and Derek is telling her to vomit so that whatever is in her system can exit. We can hear her gag and she is struggling to stay alert. Watching we hear a loud voice behind us. It's the EMTs and immediately moved out of the way. They enter the bathroom and Derek begins to tell them what he found upon his arrival. They ask Dev if he is aware of the pills she took and he nods his head no. He then remembers that the bottle is in her bag. Tom and I both begin to search the room until I finally find the bag under the comforter. I empty the contents onto the bed and gasped at the number of orange bottles spilled out. The EMT quickly gathered the bottles and informed us they would be taking her to Boston University Hospital. Tom asked if he could ride with her but the EMT advised against it saying they'd need the space to work.

As the EMTs placed Ivy onto the gurney Derek looked to Tom and suggests he contact Ivy's mother. He asks Sam if would mind calling for a taxi as he is going to place a call to Eileen. He then turns to me and suggests I call Julia. We all do as told and begin to make our way downstairs when we hear a weak voice "Can I go the hospital?" Dev asks. With all of the chaos I had forgotten he was there. Tom and Derek both look at me and I nod yes. Derek takes my hand and silently offers comfort rubbing circles on my palm.

An hour later we find ourselves in the ER waiting area. Julia, Eileen and Derek are talking about steps that need to be taken to help Ivy. Tom has gone to get coffee and Sam is pacing back and forth. Ivy's mother had returned back to Connecticut and is thus making her way back to Boston. Dev is sitting alone across the room the occasional glance my way and me, I'm sitting with my head in my hands trying to figure out at what point my life and Ivy's life became so intertwined. Two months ago if someone would have told me I would be playing Marilyn, I would be in a relationship with Derek and Dev would have slept with Ivy twice: I would have thought they were crazy. But here I am the scenario very real. I feel someone next to me and I look up to see Sam. He offers a smile and asks if I'm ok. I respond the only way I know how "I think so." Derek makes his way over sitting on the other side of me taking my hand in his.

Tom returns with coffee and at the same time the door opens. A doctor calls out Ivy's name and we make our way too him. "Are you family?" he asks. Eileen speaks up and explains who she is and that Ivy's mother is on her way. The doctor goes on to explain that Ivy had overdosed on prescription medications. She was lucky that Derek was able to get her to vomit some of the drugs initially out of her system and that the EMTs had been able to pump her stomach free of the rest en route. As a result of the convulsion she suffered she had bit her tongue but they were able to repair the damage. A CT scan of her brain showed no damage but she would be kept over night for observation. She was also to undergo a psychiatric evaluation and it was recommended she undergo rehab. The doctor also said we could visit two at a time once she was moved to a room. He said a nurse would come get us. Eileen thanked the doctor and we all resumed our places in the waiting room.


	4. Chapter 4

A few minutes after the doctor leaves Dev makes his way over to where Derek and I are standing. "Karen can we talk?" he asks. I turn to Derek and without having to say a word Derek release my hand. I walk with Dev across the room and as soon as we are alone the words I'm sorry flow from his mouth. "Your apologizing to me Dev, shouldn't you be saving that for Ivy?" I say, sarcasm dripping with my every word. "Karen please, when I came here yesterday this wasn't what I planned. I love you and I want you back." he said. Upon hearing his so call profession of love I can't help but feel anger slowly starting to boil within me. "Dev, do you even hear what you're saying?" I ask "You've slept with Ivy twice within 48hrs; then you left her alone passed out instead of calling an ambulance, yet you want me to say I'll go back to you?" "Get real Dev." I coldly respond. "l don't care what you do with Ivy or any girl for that matter, I've moved on and I'm happy." I say "How can you say that?" he asks "He's only going to hurt you Karen. Look at Ivy he used her, when she wasn't his star anymore he dumped her." "Don't you see that's why he chose you, he knew if he did you'd sleep with him and I guess he was right." he finished. I stood there stunned. I couldn't believe the man standing in front of me was someone I had at one time given my heart too. I compose myself and calmly speak "Derek is twice the man you will ever be Dev. He is the only person since coming to New York who has been completely honest with me. He believes in me without needing to control me." I firmly state. Dev looked shocked. "I supported you" he responds. "You supported me when you thought my career was heading nowhere but when you saw I enjoyed my work, suddenly you got angry when you couldnt control me. You just proved that by saying I got the lead by sleeping with Derek instead of my talent." "Derek didn't know how I felt until last night Dev, I earned the lead myself." I said fighting tears back. I'm done with you Dev please do not contact me again." I turn to walk away and can see Tom in deep conversation with Derek. Not wanting to disturb them I decide to clear my head and go to the hallway.

Seeing Karen talking to Dev, Tom makes his way over to Derek and takes the seat directly across from him. Taking a deep breath he starts " Derek, I want to thank you for what you did. I don't know if I had been the one to find her, I would have known what to do." Derek looks at Tom and gives a thoughtful nod. "Despite what you might think Tom, I do care about Ivy. I just couldn't give her what she wanted. I never promised anything to her for being with me and I honestly thought at the time we were two consenting adults enjoying companionship." Derek responded. "I know that and I apologize because it was easier to blame you than acknowledge Ivy had issues." "In wanting to support her I guess I wanted to just hide everything, I failed her." Tom finished. " You didn't fail her Tom, you offered her friendship and unconditional support: you were a friend. That's all she could ask for." Tom was stunned at the words of support Derek had just offered. "Thank you." was all he could think to say. Derek smiled and gave a light pat on Tom's back.

"Look Tom, I doubt that Ivy will be in the mood to see me or Karen. If its ok with you I'm going to get Karen back to the hotel." Derek said. "Sure, I understand and I'll keep you updated. I know Eileen plans to inform everyone tomorrow so I don't envy you that." "Yeah it will be interesting to say the least but I think the best thing is to keep some details just within this group. I think the cast only need to know that Ivy became ill and is seeking treatment. If Ivy decides to tell them differently, then its her decision." Derek stated. "I agree" Tom replied.

Derek said goodbye but as he turned, Tom called him one last time. "Derek, I wanted to say that I'm happy for you and Karen. And please make her understand this wasn't her fault. She deserves to be Marilyn and she deserves to be happy with you." he finished. This time it was Derek that said thank you. He turned and made his way out to the hallway, he had noticed Karen heading that way. As he exited he saw her standing with against the wall.

As I'm waiting in the hallway replaying my conversation with Dev and the events that have just taken place; I see Derek exiting the waiting area. He's walking towards me and I can't help but feel comforted as I see his smile. He extends his hand and as I grasp his hand in mine, he pulls me into a hug. We stay like that for a few minutes before he pulls back and leads us out of the hospital. It's a silent taxi drive back to the hotel. Once back in the room Derek guides me to the bed. He lays me down and holds me in his arms. Hearing the soothing rythm of his heart, I manage to fall back to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Tom could see Ivy's eyes start to flutter. "Ivy" he called to her "It's Tom, can you hear me?" "Where's Derek?" she whispered "I knew he would help me" she continued, still heavily medicated but her eyes searching. "Ivy, Derek isn't here, he went back to the hotel" Tom told her. "Will he come back? I need to see him." "I told Dev that Derek would come for me; he didn't believe me" Tom turned to Sam, not sure yet of what to make of Ivy's comments. "Ivy, what do you mean you told Dev? What did you tell him?" Sam asked. Struggling to stay lucid Ivy responded "I told him I was going to take pills. They would make me look like I was drunk. I gave him Derek's room number and told him to tell him I was in trouble." "I was right Derek came I knew he would" Sam was stunned; clearly he was hearing Ivy wrong. Did she just say this was planned? He turned to Tom and he could see anger starting to build. Knowing in her current condition Ivy was still too medicated to lie; Sam continued questioning. "Ivy, when did you take the pills and how many did you know to take" "On my way to the hotel." She was growing groggier by the minute. "Dev agreed to help me. He wanted Karen back." Finishing her thought Ivy closed her eyes and went back to sleep.

Sam turned to Tom and said "We need to talk to Dev" With that both stood up and leaving Ivy's room proceeded to make their way back to the waiting room. Eileen and Julia saw them approaching and stood up from their seats to greet them. "How is she?" Eileen asked but received no reply. Instead Tom and Sam walked past and headed straight to Dev who was still sitting in the corner talking on the phone. Julia and Eileen followed them. Dev had just finished his phone conversation when they approached. "What do you want?" He spat out "We have a few questions for you" Tom said in a firm voice. "We want to know if you and Ivy planned this ordeal or if it was an attempted suicide?" "Are you mad, what do you mean if we planned it?" Dev replied "You see Dev, Ivy came too for a brief period and told us that you agreed to help her. She said you were to find Derek once she took the pills" Tom told him. Upon hearing this Dev shifted his eyes but quickly regained his composure. "She's crazy. I promised no such thing" He answered "Like I told Derek earlier; I went to confront Ivy at the theater. I felt bad for her and we went back to her room. One thing led to another and we had sex. She got up to use the restroom and collapsed. I panicked and went to get help." He finished.

"How did you know what room Derek was in?" Sam retorted "I called the front desk" Dev answered. "That's where we have a problem Dev, we checked on our way back from Ivy's room and they don't give that information out." Sam glared at him. Hearing this, Dev began to get agitated. "If I recall Karen mentioned you worked in politics" Eileen spoke up. Realizing where the conversation was headed. "I'm sure you wouldn't want media to know you left a passed out, naked woman in your room because you panicked; would you?" Flustered Dev gave in. "Fine" he said "I'll tell you so long as it doesn't get leaked to the media. " "When I got to the theater, I saw that Ivy had emptied a prescription bottle on the vanity in front of her. She also had a half finished bottle of champagne. I asked her if she had taken any pills and she laughed at me." "She asked if I was stupid. She told me she knew exactly what to take so that she would appear to be on the verge of an overdose. She said she intended to call Derek and she was certain he would come to save her" Dev continued. "She told me once Karen saw that Derek still had feelings for Ivy, she would come back to me." She told me all I had to do was say that I went to her room to confront her and found her passed out." "The two of us went back to her room and continued to drink. One thing led to another and we ended up having sex. When Ivy got up and collapsed, I thought it was part of the plan. But then she started to vomit and convulse and I panicked. The only room I knew was Derek's." "I didn't want to call Karen because I knew she would never forgive me if she found out I had been with Ivy again." "Now that's all the information I have. If you excuse me I just want to leave Boston and get back to New York. I'm sorry about Ivy." Dev pushed his way past Tom and Sam and headed towards the exit. "Dev" Eileen called "If you ever come near my production including Karen or Derek again, I will personally make sure your political future is over before it starts." Dev nodded and left.

The four stood there in silence. Tom finally spoke saying "I can't believe she did this!" "This wasn't some blotched attempt at suicide; Ivy did this because of a twisted obsession with Karen and Derek. Clearly she isn't well" Julia said "Without help, what is she capable of doing next?" Eileen asked. "I'm sorry Tom, I know you care for Ivy a great deal and you have been her greatest supporter; but I cannot take a risk and bring her back to the production." Eileen stated. "I understand" Tom replied "I knew Ivy could scheme; but how she calculated this is scary" Sam remarked. "This time she has gone too far and right now I don't think I can help her." Tom said. "It makes me sick to think about the effort she put into something like this and if she planned it out. Because honestly, I don't know what's worse; if there was a plan or if she was capable of thinking it up in the heat of the moment." "Does it make a difference" Julia said "Either way it's still not something a person in their right mind would do" she finished.

"Why don't the three of you go back to the hotel" Eileen stated. "I want to have a word with Ivy's mother. She sent me a message a few minutes ago that she was in Boston and would be here shortly." "I want to make sure she understands why Ivy won't be returning, as I would like to keep this out of the media." "Tom, Julia" don't tell Derek just yet of my decision. I want him to find out when everyone else does tomorrow that way no one can accuse him of any improprieties. They both nodded their understanding.

Leaving the hospital Sam, Tom and Julia remained silent as they made their way back to the hotel. In the morning when they had arrived they held sympathy for Ivy. They had been prepared to help her work through whatever emotional turmoil she faced that would have caused her to attempt taking her life. Four hours later, they left feeling angry and betray upon finding out the true conniving character of Ivy Lynn.


	6. Chapter 6

Once again the shrill of my phone wakes us. "Oh Gods!" Derek moans. "Love, you really must start to tell people to call you in the evenings." He muffles as he puts a pillow over his head. I can't help but laugh as I answer the phone. "Hey Broadway Baby!" I hear on the other line. "Oh my God Amy!" I squeal as I start to move off the bed but out of nowhere I feel Derek's hand wrap around my waist and gently pull me back so that my head lands softly on his chest.

I look to him and see that he's already closed his eyes again to sleep. "So Broadway" she draws the words out. "Why did we have learn from the paper first that your together now with your extremely sexy director?" Hearing those words I suddenly remember the cameras and reporters and instantly think of Ivy. "Karen, are you still there?" I hear Amy ask. "Sorry, yeah" "I reply" "Well, you didn't answer me" She says. "We weren't official until yesterday night. I had a run in with Dev and when Derek was there for me, I finally realized what he meant to me. How much I had grown to care for him and draw strength from him. So I decided to tell him and ask if he felt the same." "Lucky for me he did" I ended with a grin. "That is so romantic" She sighs. "Well the pictures look awesome; the two of you make one very hot couple." I laugh at that thinking of what Jess had told me. "Thanks I say "But his incredible goods looks aren't the reason why I've fallen for him." I feel a soft kiss on my neck and can't help but giggle. "From that giggle I take it he's there with you" Amy responds. "So what did Dev want" She asks "It's a really long story I'll share when you come to visit" I promise her. "Ok, I'll drop it seeing as your man is with you." She tells me. "I'll let you go Broadway Baby and know how proud we are of you. The reviews say you are the new darling." "I love you guys and I miss you." I tell her, my voice wavering. "Promise me you guys will always call me out if I start to change." I ask her. "You bet we will, you'll never be too famous for us to tell you how it is." She laughs. "Take care Karen, love you." "Love you to" I say as I hang up.

"Is everything alright love?" I hear Derek ask, his voice filled with concern. He's looking at me and only then do I realize I'm crying. "I miss home and my friends that's all" I say. "I wish they could be here to talk to. But I'm grateful to have you." I smile. "Unless you change your mind darling, I'm afraid you're stuck with me because I don't intend to let you go." He smiles "Hold me please" I whisper as I move to snuggle into his frame.

We stay in silence for a few minutes until I begin to tell him what Amy had said."Our picture is in the papers. What will Ivy say?" I ask. "Will she get more upset?" "Love, I care about Ivy but I'm pretty certain I've fallen in Love with you. So my only concern right now is you. So please tell me what's wrong." Derek's voice is almost pleading. "I can't help but think this is my fault. I took Marilyn from her and I'm with you." I finish "Karen, look at me. You proved last night you deserve to be Marilyn and as far as I'm concerned; you can't lose what you never had. Ivy never had my heat. You had stolen that from me already the first day I saw you." He ended by placing a kiss on my lips.

The kiss intensified and my hands worked to remove Derek's shirt. His mouth placed ghost kisses on my neck as I could tell he wanted to slow. I moved to take shirt off when this time, the ring of his phone echoed in room. We tried to ignore it but in light of recent events, Derek reaches to answer it. "Hello" Derek answers his voice still husky. And short of breath. "Yes of course we will be there in an hour." "Who was that I ask "Tom, he asked if we could meet him and Julia in an hour at the cafe next to the theater." "He said they have something they want to tell us.

"You don't think I'm fired do you?" I ask "what? Oh no, I'm sorry Love I should have been clearer, he said it was about Ivy." Derek assured me. We kiss one last time before we break apart to change and get ready for the day. It's a good thing previews were scheduled with one day of rest in between; that had been a Rebecca Duval, demand I was grateful for at this moment. We changed and left to meet the others. Our walk is in comfortable silence with his hand in mine but I can see the wheels in Derek's mind turning. He will have a lot of work to do with Ivy gone for who knows how long and I know by the look in his eye he is already blocking. We finally arrive at the café and from the street window we can see Julia and her husband along with Tom sitting at a table towards the back.

Derek opens the door for me and we make our way towards the counter to order. As we are walking I feel a light tap on my arm. I turn to see who it is and I'm greeted by a young girl no more than 10 years of age. "You're Marilyn, aren't you?" she asks me in a timid voice. "I'm actually Karen but yes, I play Marilyn; it's nice to meet you, what's your name?" I respond. I forget that I was holding Derek's hand turns when my abrupt stop causes his arm to pull. Our eyes meet and he gives me one of his gorgeous smiles. He walks back to me and excusing himself simply asks "Do you want the usual Love?" "Yes, thanks and a muffin too please" I answer as he gives a soft kiss on my cheek and tells me he'll be at the table. I nod and turn back at the young girl. "I'm sorry" I say "You were going to tell me your name" I continue. "Katie and I saw you last night. My parents and I are visiting Boston. We live in Kansas." She gleefully responds. "Well its nice to meet you Katie" I say giving her a hug. "I can take a picture with you?" she requests "Sure but only if you promise to send me a copy." She calls her mom over from the table but in the meantime more people have surrounded us. "You're her!" an older woman exclaims. "Your Marilyn" "I loved the show, you were marvelous" "Thank you" I smile. I take a picture with Katie and proceed to sign programs from the show last night. I look for Derek but he only shrugs and grins at me as he makes his way to the table.

"You aren't going to save her" Tom asks Derek as he approaches the table. "Maybe in a minute he smiles, she should get to enjoy some fan support." He responds. He shakes Frank's hand wishing him good morning and makes his way to Julia. Giving her a kiss on her cheek he say "Good morning beautiful" He then turns to Tom and says "And of course good morning to you sunshine" Julia laughs as it's rare to see Derek so happy. "So how is Ivy?" Derek asks once taking his seat. "Well that's what we wanted to talk about." "Eileen asked that we not say anything but Julia and I both agree you have a right too know before the cast finds out." Derek raises an eye brow to that comment and nods for Tom to continue. At that moment Karen arrives at the table.

As I make my way to the table I can see their faces suddenly go from laughing to serious. This can't be good I thought to myself. I finally arrive at the table and I greet Julia's husband first with a hug. "Congratulations, you were amazing last night" he compliments. "Thank you" I say with a blush. I make my way over to Julia she pulls me into a hug "You are the new darling of Broadway sweetie, congratulations" she exclaims. The look on my face must be one of confusion because she goes on to ask "Haven't you two read the reviews?" Derek and I both look at each other and nod no. "I guess in everything that's happened we forgot." I answer Tom and Julia are both in shock. "Derek Wills, The Dark Lord forgot about the critics reviews?" Tom stated in disbelief. Derek turned red and could only laugh. "From what we read, they were all more than positive, they practically gushing praises at all four of you" Frank stated as he pulled Julia close to him. "Thank you Derek for believing in this marvelous woman sitting next you" Tom said "And Karen from both Tom and I we are truly sorry for ever doubting your ability." Julia continued. "No apology needed" I reply "I can't say I didn't doubt myself at time yesterday" I laugh. "If it wasn't for Derek pushing me, I don't think I would have made it." I reach to take his hand. He gives me a half smile this time as I know he is still uncomfortable showing affection in front of Julia and Tom.

"Where were we before Ms. Cartwright the star so rudely interrupted" Derek teased. Julia answered his question "We were about to let you know that Eileen has decided to fire Ivy." Derek and I both look at each other. "Why?" Derek asks. "I would say even by my standards such action is a little harsh, don't you think" "No it isn't" Tom coldly interjects. I know now that both our faces must reflect shock and confusion because Tom answers our unspoken question "Ivy wasn't trying to commit suicide" "What?" I ask "She and Dev planned on making it seem like she tried to commit suicide but things went wrong." Tom continued anger dripping from every word. "I don't understand?" Derek stated "We talked to Dev because Ivy said some things when we saw her that didn't add up" "We thought maybe she was so out of it that she didn't know what she was saying but Dev confirmed her remarks." "Ivy intended to take enough pills to make it look like she was on the verge of an overdose. She gave Dev your room number and told him to get you. They thought that if you went to help Ivy, Karen would think you still had feelings for her and would not want to be involved with you." Tom finished

"We know this is a lot of information to take in" Julia said as neither Derek nor I had said a word yet. "But we didn't want you to get caught off guard." "Eileen asked not to tell you because she didn't want anyone to suggest anything inappropriate on your part as director." Julia continued "Tom and I hope that you will act surprise when she announces her decision." Derek and I both nod again but still say nothing. "Are you ok?" Tom questions "Yes" we both say at the same time. "I just don't understand how this happened" I say after finally finding my voice "Dev and Ivy hadn't even met until two days ago as far as I know." My voice trailing off "I'm so sorry for all of this" I state as a single tear falls from my eye. I can feel Derek pull me closer to him as he wraps his arm around my waist. "Sweetie, none of this is your fault" Julia explains "And no one at this table blames you or Derek do you hear me." She says a little bit firmer but with a smile. "You have brought Marilyn to life for us; and while I may have been blind initially because of my friendship with Ivy, I can see now what Derek has always seen. You have strength and character." Tom said with resolve. "Thank you, for all of your support." I answer

We sit in silence for a few minutes before Frank speaks up and reminds us of the time. We get up and head to the theater. Derek pulls me close and whispers in my ear "are you ok Love?" "I am because you're with me" I answer. He smiles at me and kisses my temple. Derek I call to him. "Yes" "I love you" I tell him. He faces graces with the smile meant only for me and replies "I love you to" Karen Cartwright.


	7. Chapter 7

When we arrive at the theater, Derek, Tom and Julia head off to find Eileen and Frank and I head to find somewhere to sit. "Iowa!" I hear Jess call from behind me. Before I can turn to fully face her I'm already in her embrace. "Oh my God, did you read the reviews?" she excitedly asks "They are MARVELOUS darling" Bobby injects attempting to mock Derek's British accent. Their faces suddenly turn white when they realize Frank is sitting in the seat next to where I'm standing. "We were just joking Mr. Houston" Jess told him "It's ok" He laughs while Jess and Bobby breathe a sign of relief. "What's going on? Do you know" they both look to me. "We weren't going to have rehearsal until this afternoon." Bobby questions. Luckily though before I have a chance to answer, the creative team joins Eileen on stage and Derek loudly asks that everyone give their attention.

"We are sorry to call you back so early but there have been some developments" Eileen states "As of this morning Ivy Lynn will no longer be a part of this production company." Bobby and Jess turn to me but I also have a look of shock on my face so they quickly assume I didn't know. "I made the decision as producer without consulting Julia, Tom or Derek that having Ivy Lynn continue would not be wise for her health but also would be harmful to the dynamics of this company." "I cannot control what any of you do in your free time but please be warned that during rehearsal time if anyone is found to be in contact with Ms. Lynn or allows her access to the theater; it will be grounds for termination." Again Bobby and Jess look at me but my expression is blank. "I would also warn that discussing this matter with any media will lead to termination" "I will provide a brief explanation for my decision in hopes that should Ms. Lynn attempt to disparage this company or any of its members, you will be fully aware of the truth." "Early this morning Ivy Lynn attempted to stage a suicide attempt by taking a dosage of prescription pills she thought would be safe. She then contacted members of this production team in hopes of stirring up drama that would eventually lead to her restoration as Marilyn." Elieen firmly announces "I assure you that before sharing this information with you, the information was confirmed as true by an outside source. Thus based on her deceiving actions, I had no alternative but to terminate Ms. Lynn." Thank you and there will be no further discussion within this theater on the matter.

Eileen's voice is immediately followed by Derek's deep and loud voice. "Jessica" he calls and Jessica nearly jumps out of her seat at the sound of her name "Here I am" she says "You will be taking over Ivy's parts" He commanded "Sue" he calls out "you will obviously now be performing Tom's song with Jess so changes in keys in the melody will likely be necessary. Therefore I would ask that the two of you remain behind so that we can begin the new blocking. I will also need the dancers from that number as well. "Everyone else you can return to the hotel and be back at 3 for a full run through"

Afraid of what Eileen had just said; Bobby turns and asks if I want to grab lunch. I send Jess, Sue and Derek a text letting them know we are going and ask if they want anything. Taking everyone's order we head out. No sooner are we out the door and I hear Bobby shriek "OMG, can you believe that just happened? Is it true what she said, that Ivy called Derek?" I look at Bobby with confusion "Come on Iowa, it was easy to guess who she was referring to. I mean Ivy is friends with Tom but that isn't who she's after." Hearing his words I realize he's right, everyone knows Ivy still carries feeling for Derek. "Are you ok" he asks. "Yes but I can't help but feel guilty" I answer "Why?" Bobby asks "Because in Ivy's eyes I took everything that means something to her." I say "Iowa, let me explain something, this business as you've already seen is cut throat. If roles were reverse Ivy would have no problem continuing on as if nothing happened. In her world we are all expendable even Tom." I walk in silence as I'm surprised at the words coming from Bobby." "Jess and I, we just try to stay on her good side because unlike Ivy whose, mother can save her, we can't afford to have anyone make trouble to where we can't find work." He continues "But you're different. At first we agreed with Ivy. You were green and lucky. But slowly we've discovered that even though you might be naïve, you also have enough guts to stand up when it counts and you're talented as hell. It just took us longer to realize it." He finishes by putting his arm around my shoulder.

"Now, enough about Ivy" Bobby said "I want to know about a certain British Director and how your evening ended" he grinned. I could feel my face blush just at the thought of how our night went and Bobby didn't hesitate to pick up on it. "That good huh?" He smirks "Is he built?" I've always wondered. I mean he was a dancer. I laugh at Bobby's question and can't help but reply "Should I be worried by your question?" I playfully ask. Bobby giggles and turns red but is quick to respond "No worries girlfriend, just cause he looks good doesn't mean he's my type." He grins.

We make it to the deli and pick up the food and head back to the theater. As we approach the theater doors I hear a female voice call my name but I don't recognize it. When I turn I see Ivy's mother. I can't help but think this is going to be bad. Bobby quickly stands in front of me to take the food I'm carrying and in a voice loud enough for only me to hear tells me he'll get Eileen and Derek. I nod and say thanks as if nothing is out of the ordinary. "Hello Ms. Conroy" I say "Ms. Cartwright" she starts "Let me ask you do you honestly think you will make it to Broadway?" "I'm sorry what do you mean?" I asked confused. "First of all look at you. You don't possess an ounce of class or sophistication to carry out the persona of Marilyn Monroe to investors. No one is interested in a wide eyed prude, men want sex appeal" Before I can respond I hear Derek's voice "Apparently you haven't read the reviews Ms. Conroy, would you like a copy of the New York Times?" He questioned. "They seem to think Ms. Cartwright has plenty of sex appeal along with a "refreshing sense of style and class' is the wording I believe they used." Ivy's mother turned in rage "And you, you are disgusting. My daughter gave you everything she had and you gave her nothing in return." "If you are referring to sleeping with your daughter, I was under the impression at the time we each gave each other pleasure" "But if you're referring to the fact I did not give her the role of Marilyn, then you are right, Ms. Conroy. You see, I maybe many things but a director who exchanges sex for a leading role; is not one of them." "If you taught your daughter to assume otherwise, that is something I cannot help." Derek seethed at her.

Eileen who had been quiet up until this point spoke "Ms. Conroy, as I explained the decision to terminate Ivy's contract was my decision alone. Derek had no say in it as I will be the first to tell you that if he had; then for the sake of the show he would have allowed Ivy to remain so that time would not have to be wasted changing music, blocking and re-assigning roles" Eileen firmly stated. "As for Ms. Cartwright, I stand by Derek's decision that she is in fact the perfect fit the role and the reviews thus far support that." "You listen to me" Leigh Conroy said pointing her finger at Eileen. "Trust me when I say that I will make sure you do not get the funding needed for this production to make it to Broadway." "It will take more than a empty threat from you to stop this show" Derek interjected before Eileen could answer. "What you did not anticipate Ms. Conroy, is that should by some remote chance you accomplish what you hope to do and funding is needed; I will personally put in the monies to get this show on Broadway. So don't fret, money isn't an obstacle." And with that Derek turned to Eileen saying "Shall we get back to work" Eileen nods her head and turns to leave. Leigh Conroy is then stunned when Derek turns to me, gives me a kiss on the cheek and asks "are you ok love?" before taking my hand to lead me in.

Once inside he looks at both Eileen and I with a wide smile "I don't know about you two but that felt bloody good." Eileen can't help but laugh before she asks in a serious tone "Derek, were you serious about when you said you would cover any funding that we lack?" "Yes darling" "I will put up whatever money is lacking" "Now if you'll excuse me I'd like to enjoy lunch with this beautiful lady to my right." "Of course and Derek Wills, may I say you never cease to amaze me." Derek opens his mouth to say something but thinks twice and responds with "Thank you, I will take that as a compliment."

"Derek" I say as we walk towards Bobby and the others "Yes Love?" "Thank you" I whisper "For what?" He asks "For never ceasing to amazing me either" He laughs a wonderful laugh as he gives my hand a kiss. "I can promise you dear, life with me won't be boring" Now it's my turn to laugh. "So you two are chipper for just having faced Momma Ivy" Bobby blurts. "She's not worth getting worked up about" I answer him.


	8. Chapter 8

It was 8 p.m. when rehearsal finally came to an end. Everyone was exhausted and still somewhat in shock over Ivy. Tom and Julia barely said a word all day and Sam who rarely makes mistakes had a rough time of it today. Derek had been upset but somewhat understanding and his outbursts had been tame. As for me, I couldn't wait to head back to the hotel and soak in a hot bath. I also desperately want to see Derek but I'm afraid of appearing clingy, so I decide to its best to let him make the next move. I look around the theater before leaving and notice he is already gone.

I make my way back to the hotel trying not be disappointed in the fact Derek hadn't said goodbye. I try to reason he must have been exhausted and distracted but a small part of me begins to question if Derek is starting to have doubts about being with me. After all, life would be easier if drama was taken out of the picture and lately it seemed drama followed me. I stay lost in thought and before I know it I've arrived at the hotel. I enter the lobby and make my way to the elevator. Pushing the number to my floor my finger skims over the button reading penthouse suites. I shake my head and move my hand to my side, I wait for the ding marking my floor.

I exit the elevator and make my way to my room. As I do I can't help but think how drastically different this walk is compared to last night. I open the door to my room and I can't believe the site in front of me. Lying on my bed are two dozen red roses and a note. I feel my face flushed and my heart beating faster. I open the note and read:

A dozen roses for each night we've

spent together. Meet me at 10pm by

by the elevator doors on your floor.

Dress casual and I promise to do the

Love D

Taking a rose in my hand I can't help but beam in happiness at the effort Derek made for me. I look at the clock and notice it's already 9pm. I hurry to get myself ready knowing a shower will have to do instead of a bath. Time passes quickly and I glance one last time in the mirror before exciting the room. I make my way down the hall and rounding the corner I can see Derek leaning against the wall. I'm taken aback by his appearance as he is wearing faded blue jeans (not black), a white cotton T-shirt and a grey fitted zipper sweater. His hair is tousled and he bares a rugged 5'oclock shadow. When he sees me I melt at the smile he gives. He pushes himself off the wall and extends his open arms to me. "Hello Beautiful "he whispers in my ear as he pulls me into a hug. "I know I may sound silly but I couldn't wait to see you again" he tells me. "I couldn't wait either" I tell him and then move to place a kiss on his lips. "Thank you for the roses" I say as we wait for the elevator. "Your welcome" he grins. "But, we've only spent one night together." I question. Derek laughs "Well Love, I was counting tonight." I blush at the innuendo. The elevator opens and we step in. I expect to see Derek press lobby but I'm surprised when he presses the button to his floor. "Are we going back to your room" I ask. "No" is the only response I receive. The door opens on his floor and we exit. Derek takes my hand and leads me to door marked stairs. I'm confused but I follow him as we walk up two flights of stairs and arrive at a door marked roof top. He retrieves a key from his pocket and slowly opens the door. Leading me outside I'm breathless. The view of the Boston skyline from the roof top is incredible but what awaits us on the roof itself is what leaves me speechless. To one side of us is a table for two with two silver covered entree plates. Next to it is a smaller table with a bucket if ice and a bottle wine. Also on that table there seems to be some type of dessert. On the opposite side of where we are standing there is a curtained canopy. Within the canopy lies a bed surrounded by lightening that is intended to look like candles. "Derek, when...this is "I stumble to find words. "This is amazing I finally say (though not really doing it justice). When did you do this and why? It's too much." I finish. "After the way our evening last night ended, I didn't want that to be the way we would remember our first night together." He said leading me to the table. "I called from rehearsal during the day to arrange things and left right away after rehearsal to make sure it was ready." "Oh and Love, nothing is ever too much for you." He says, looking directly into my eyes from across the table.

There are heaters around the table so that the cold Boston night feels more like a gentle breeze. We enjoy our meal talking and laughing about everything and anything aside from Bombshell, Ivy and Dev. The dessert consists of a heavenly slice of chocolate cake and chocolate covered strawberries. We take turns feeding each other and then kissing away any chocolate that may have lingered on our lips. When we finish we make our way to a thick blanket that has been laid on the floor. A head board is propped at one end so that when we sit we have someplace to comfortably recline our backs. "Wow you've thought of everything Mr. Wills." I say. Derek gives a smug grin saying "I know, that's why I'm the best darling." I grab my IPod before we sit and I put some music on while I lay head on Derek's shoulder gazing at the stars. Our hands are intertwined resting on his lap and in this moment I feel at peace. I feel a sense of safety and comfort from being here with him; but most of all I feel love like I've never experienced it before. "A penny for your thoughts" I hear Derek say.

Before I answer I hear the song that has just started to play and I can't help but smile. "Dance with me" I tell him as I get up and extent my hand to him. We start to sway to the music and I can't help but start to softly sing the words as he leads me.

_ Would you walk to the edge of the ocean_

_ Just to fill my jar with sand_

_ Just in case I get the notion_

_ To let it run through my hand_

_ Let it run through my hand_

_ (Chorus) Well I don't want the whole_

_ The sun, the moon and all their light_

_ I just want to be the only girl_

_You love all your life_

_You love all you life _

We stop as the second verse starts and I look up to see Derek staring at me. The look in his eyes sends shivers down my spine as he leans down to kiss me. The kiss is unlike the ones shared last night. This kiss is slow and intense. My lips part for his tongue to explore my mouth; I can taste a hint of chocolate and red wine. His hands moved tightly around my waist and mine have found their way around his neck. We break apart long enough to catch our breath and Derek leads me to the bed. He picks me up and lays me on the comforter so that his body is above mine. He kisses me again intensely but not rushed. My hands are lost in his hair.

He moves his lips to kiss the soft spot behind my ear and I can't help but let out a soft moan. Appreciating my response I can feel him harden as his lower body is pressed against me. He continues to assault the spot until at last I beg him to move on. His lips capture mine and while our tongues slowly dual he works to take my blouse off. When he's done his lips leave mine and he begins a trail down my neck; alternating between licks and nibbles of my skin. His hands undo my bra and his fingers immediately begin to trace circles around my nipples and squeezing my breast gently. The sensation coupled with the cool air surrounding us, makes my nipples hard. My eyes are closed and I'm lost in the pleasure of his touch. He lips each of my nipples before continuing his down my abdomen on of his hands still teasing my breasts.

"Derek" is all I can manage to whisper as I struggle to do articulate anything more than a moan. He reaches the waistband of my pants and quickly unbuttons them and pulls them off. Not yet pulling off the g-string I'm wearing I feel his fingers push away what little fabric covers the area and he begins to rub my clit. His fingers enter me, one then two and finally three. I feel my body begin to feel flush. The heat his action is creating is exhilarating and my body is surging with energy. He captures my mouth again biting my lower lip. All the while pinching and rubbing me. "Please" I plead "Let me feel you" "I want to cum by the feel of you inside me" I whisper.

My hands remove his sweater and we break apart so that I can lift his T-shirt off. Seeing his chest I realize I will never tire of the site before me. He leans his body again but this time I move so that he lands on the bed. My legs work to straddle him at the waist and I can hear him gasp at the sudden pressure my body has placed on him. I slowly grind myself against him while my tongue has found its way into is mouth. I can feel how hard he is and its making me even wetter. It's my turn to find the tender spot behind his ear. My assault is working wonders as with each circle I draw my hips mimic the rhythm against his cock. I can hear his moan low and muffled. I stop the assault and move my mouth to his navel. I use my tongue to graze the top of his waist band and his hands desperately grab at my hair. He isn't wearing a belt so I use my teeth to unzip his pants and as I work my way down I linger on spot I know his cock is and squeeze it with my mouth. He gasps and all I hear is my name "Karen"

Once his pants and boxers briefs are removed I move the fabric of my g-string and I raise myself. I look at him; his eyes are filled with lust. With his eyes on me I slowly inch my way down his cock so I can feel every vein and ridge. He is harder and thicker with every move and his eyes at this point are glazed over. Once he is completely inside I start to rock back and forth. I lean my body into his so that my breasts and nipples his face. He takes one at a time into his mouth sucking and biting as I slowly move up and down him. His balls are hitting my clit and the friction from the fabric of my g-string is sending sensations I find hard to control. We moan together in pleasure. Derek moves his hands to grab a hold of my ass and without breaking our kiss and without exiting me he flips positions. Now on top of me, he firmly but rhythmically begins to thrust in and out. He spends up his motions but not enough to stop the intensity of feeling each time he existing and returns. Deeper and faster he moves and suddenly he is no longer existing with each thrust. My body is reaching its breaking point and I can feel the grip of my opening contracting tighter around his cock. "Derek, oh God you feel so good" I call out "God your so tight my Love" he responds. "Faster I plead" Answering my pleas Derek give two more thrust hard and deep and my body finally surrenders. My breath panting, my body convulsing I can feel Derek explode.

Just like the night before he waits inside me while we catch our breath. Exiting he then embraces me in his arms. "That my Love was incredible, you are amazing" he exhales. I turn to face him with a smile from ear to ear. "And how you make me feel, sweetheart, is beyond words." I say, as my fingers graze his chest and my lips finding his. "I love you." "And I you" he answers. We make our way under the covers and fall asleep under the stars."


	9. Chapter 9

It's been three months since our romantic rooftop night in Boston and Derek and I are stronger and closer than ever. Despite the constant paparazzi I love the fact that we have managed to maintain a relationship no different than any other couple. We've established a rule never to take work home and so far its worked really well. At the theater Derek is the Director and I'm his leading lady; but outside of the theater, we are equals. Derek makes me feel so safe yet at the same time so free. When I'm with him I have no fear of taking risks because I know he'll be there if I fall. Everyday I learn a bit more about him; his dreams, his fears and his passions. And everyday I'm more amazed at the man I discover. I love him in such a deeper way than I've ever loved anyone else, even Dev. And when he looks at me and I can see his love for me in his eyes and in the smile that graces his face. I can feel it in his touch, his kiss and in his embrace. Derek is the first man I can truly envision spending the rest of my life with. I know he feels the same way. I find it enduring that every time we walk by the window of a jewelry store he makes it a point to ask what ring I would pick if I could have any of them.

We decided in Boston we would move in together when we got back to New York. At first I assumed Derek would want to live in his apartment but he surprised me and suggested we find a new place one that we pick together. So when we arrived in the City last week we started our search. It hasn't been easy so far because we have to fit showings in between rehearsal times. With Broadway only two months away, time away from the theater is little to none but our agent has been really helpful in screening the places we see. So far Derek and I have disagreed on the style of place we want. I'm more of a traditional girl. I want something cozy and comforting while Derek likes sleek and modern. I'm hoping this place in SoHo I found will fit both our desires.

Pulling up to the address, I already love the outside. It's a traditional red brick stand alone building but the windows are floor to ceiling on the second and third levels. As Derek opens my door I can see a smile on his face. "I love the outside" I tell him "I had a feeling you would and I have to admit the windows are fantastic." He responds. He takes my hand and we make our way to the front door. We ring the buzzer and our agent lets us in. Entering the building on the first floor we can see there are two apartments on each side of the us. The decor is a blend of old and new. The floors are old reclaimed wood and the walls are exposed brick. The finishes are sleek steel to match the elevator that's in the middle of the floor. The elevator itself is encased in glass. My hand instinctively squeezes Derek and he looks at me with a knowing smirk. "So far so good" He acknowledges

We enter the elevator and notice there is only a button for the third floor. We press it and when the doors open again, it reveals a bright spacious foyer. We step out and take a few steps when we hear our agent. Following her voice, we are lead into one of two living areas, the floor plan is open. The floors are the same reclaimed wood as those on the first floor and I love them. The wall facing the street is floor to ceiling windows. The light that comes through them envelops the room and I can't help but feel happy. The other walls are exposed brick and framed by a dark wood mantle within the farthest wall is a gas fireplace. "Someone seems to have found a home" Derek whispers in my ear. I look at him and can't help but nod my head. He laughs and suggest we see the rest of the place. The ceilings themselves are industrial but the mixture of wood makes it seem warm. We head towards the kitchen area and it just gets better. The kitchen is similar in style to the one in Derek's apartment but in the middle island lies the stove and above it a huge exhaust fan. Again the finishes and appliances are stainless steel. I look at Derek and this time he is the one with a smile. I walk over to him and say "It looks like I'm not the only one who seems to have found a home." "I think you might be right Love" He replies. The rest of the apartment is just as incredible. The main floor has three large bedrooms with plush carpet. The master bedroom has his and her closets and showcases an incredible ensuite bathroom. It has a huge soaking tub, a manly shower as Derek points out and two vanities. The lower level has a study, a guest room a game/media room and a bonus space we can turn into a studio. The floors are the lower level are once again reclaimed wood.

"What do you think?" Our agent asks. "Its everything I could have hoped for" I gush. I look to see Derek's reaction "I believe its a great compromise and we have found ourselves a home" He smiles. "Really? my voice an octave higher. "Really" he leans down and gives me kiss. "Great our agents" exclaims. "Shall I write an offer" "An offer" we both ask confused "Yes, this place is for sale" she tells us. "Oh, I didn't realize that" I tell her "We aren't looking to buy" "Extend an offer" Derek interjects. "But Derek" I start to tell him before he cuts me off and asks for a few minutes alone. Our agent walks to the kitchen and begins the paperwork.

"Karen, I can see us here. I can see our children running about and I can see us watching movies as a family." "I intend to grow old with you if you'll let me" He finishes, his eyes looking directly into mine. "I don't intend to let you go" I feel tears starting to form in my eyes. "I just don't want to be a burden. I can't afford a place like this and my share would never equal what you put in" I tell him. I can feel his hand pull my chin up forcing me to look at him. "Love, you will never be a burden and living together isn't about money." "You've made me see that living together means building a home. You bring so much more to this relationship than money; you bring life" He tells me. "This would our home Karen, your name and my name will both be on the title. I'm not Dev" He finishes. Tears are really falling from my face but I can't help but smile at his last comment. Derek never seizes to amaze me. He knew my underlying fears without having to say a word. He remembered how Dev had kicked me out saying it was his name on the lease and his furniture. "I love you Derek Wills and I would love to build a home with you" I tip toe and kiss him gently on his lips. "Excuse me" our agent interrupts. "I have comparable properties to how you and the paperwork for the offer." Derek looks at me "Shall we get this done?" he asks "Yes!" I exclaim. "Let's start building our home"


	10. Chapter 10

We got the apartment and were able to close in three weeks. We actually moved in a week ago. There are still so many boxes we need to unpack but the at least the big furniture was moved for us. Derek decided to lease his old place rather than sell it and is actually making a profit. Only he could manage that. Broadway is now only a month away and work is more consuming than ever. Everyone is getting along and without Ivy around the drama seems to have faded away.

Speaking of Ivy no one has heard from her since Boston. After Tom found out Ivy's mother came to the theater that day, He and Sam never returned to the hospital. Sam had to tried calling her but the number had been disconnected almost immediately. Sam had wanted to talk to Ivy he had so many questions he wanted answers too. As for Derek and I, it was probably best she didn't want to talk. I honestly think Derek would would have done something he'd regret if given the chance to confront her. Me, I didn't care. No matter what Ivy would have told me about Derek, it wouldn't have made a difference. I trust him unconditionally. There have been many times when he didn't know I was watching and I've seen women coming on to him. It amazes me though how much he's changed. Where as the old womanizing Derek would be flirting with each of them; the new Derek doesn't even notice. He'll always be charming but I have no doubt where his heart belongs.

"Love, I can't seem to locate the box containing the rest of my workout clothes" "Babe I labeled the boxes did you check both closets?" "No, why would I check your closet" "Derek seriously?" I can't help but laugh. "Your closet has so many more boxes than mine, I don't have time" He pouts; God his lips look sexy when he does that. "Well you better make the time or you'll have to show up to rehearsal naked" I grin. "I'll make it worth your effort" He tells me as his lips place ghost kisses up and down my neck. "Mr. Wills are you trying to bribe me?" I whisper. "Is it working?" he asks "It feels great I say in a husky voice" but "Nope, your going to have to help me sort through the boxes if you want to make it to rehearsal on time and in clothes" I laugh "Fine" He extends his hand and we make our way to the closet.

Seven boxes later we finally find his clothes. "Thank you Love, I promise your reward will be worth it tonight" He pulls me close and into one very intense kiss. "But right now we have 30 minutes to make it to theater." Panting, breathless and desperately wanting more I moan "can't we be just a few minutes late" "A few minutes?" He questions smugly "Since when have we ever taken just a few minutes" I can't help but burst into laughter. "Fine but you don't have to be so smug"

We hail a cab and make it to the theater with five minutes to spare. We are about to enter when we hear someone call my name. When we turn around we are both shocked to see the person standing in front of us "Ivy" Derek calmly says never letting go of my hand. "What are you doing here?" he asks. "I need to talk to Karen" she says "Whatever you have to say Ivy; you can say in front of Derek." Her eyes start to well with tears and she looks scared "I'm pregnant" she says almost in a whisper "What?" I ask "I'm pregnant and its Dev's" her voice trails off. I look at Derek and we both know that cameras are everywhere. "Lets go inside Ivy" I take her hand and lead her into the theater. As we make our way inside almost immediately I see the jaws drop on everyone's face. Julia and Tom are the first to make their way towards us but Derek cuts them off leading them instead across the isle. I can hear him yell to Linda to start rehearsal with Tom's song Smash. Ivy and I find a seat. I try not to sound callus but I have to ask "What do you want Ivy?" "I don't know how to reach him" She tells me. I can see vulnerability in her eyes. "I figured he would still be trying to reach you; am I right?" She questions I nod. "Look, I don't expect him to want the baby but financially I can't do this alone." "My mother has kicked me out because I want to keep the baby. Right now I'm looking for a place to rent" "All I want from him is to help with money." She explains "Do you think he'll do that?" she asks "Ivy, to be honest I don't know" I answer her. "The Dev I thought I knew would but now I can't say." "I'll give you his number." "Wait, will you call him for me please? I don't think he will take my call" She pleads Not sure what to do I look up at Derek and I see him give me a wink and a smile. That alone affirms my decision. "Sure I say. Let me get my phone" I stand up and make my way to where Derek, Tom and Julia are standing. I explain to them what Ivy has asked me to do and all three tell me to take as much time as we need. Tom also offers when we are done to give us a ride where ever we need to go and to spend the morning with us. Derek lets me know he will work around me.

I head back to Ivy and taking a seat next to her she grabs my hand. Together we take a deep breath and I dial a number I never thought I would use again. "Hello" I hear a British accent say on the other line. "Karen, is that you?" I hear him say as I pass the phone to Ivy.


	11. Chapter 11

Ivy takes my phone and as she walks away I can hear her tell Dev I'm not on the line. From where I'm sitting I try to make out what's happening but I'm distracted. I can feel a presence behind me and when I turn I see Tom and Derek. Derek leans close to my ear and whispers "Love, if you need the day I understand. I'll support whatever your decision is with regards to Ivy. I'm proud of you." I smile at his words and I feel a kiss on my temple. I turn to face him but he has already left to head towards the stage. I look at Tom and he smiles. "You know everyone would understand if you don't help her" He tells me. "Trust me Tom, I'm no angel, I thought about telling her to go but I remembered how it felt when I first started Marilyn. It sucked feeling so alone." I frowned. "You didn't deserve the way you were treated Karen" He replies "And no matter what Ivy's done in the past; she doesn't deserve this either, Tom." I answer

I see Ivy heading back to us and based on the amount of mascara circling her eyes I have a feeling the outcome wasn't good. "Ivy, how did it go?" He called me a whore and said how was he so believe that the baby was his since I sleep so freely with men. "I told him I hadn't been with anyone else for months before him. He said I should have had an abortion and I kept the baby just to get back at him for things not working out between Derek and I." "He said not to call him again without proof" "Ivy, I'm so sorry" I tell her. Tom moves to sit next to Ivy and wraps his arm around her shoulder. She starts to cry and leans her head into his chest. "What am I going to do?" she mumbles "Ivy, you won't be alone" I tell her. She raises her head from Tom's chest "Why would you want to help me? After what I did and whose baby I'm carrying" She asks. "Honestly, I don't know why Ivy" I say.

"Let's get you out of here" Tom speaks up "But you need to pull yourself together first. There are reporters and cameras everywhere trying to get pictures" He continues, Julia approaches us and offers to help. She has been on the phone with Eileen who had already been informed of Ivy's presence by a reporter who wanted to know if she was bringing her back. Julia, Ivy and I leave Tom and head towards the ladies room. Ivy has managed to stop crying and is washing her face. "Ivy do you have a place to stay?" Julia asks "I'm staying a hotel for now and I'm trying to find a place I can afford to rent." "My father is out of town for the next few months and he isn't answering to ask for money." "My mother froze my trust and said I was on my own. I have some money, enough to get me through at least two months." "I guess I'll look for work." As much as I may dislike Ivy I had to give her credit. I don't know if I would be that strong if I were in her shoes. "How far a long are you?" I ask "Exactly 3 1/2 months." "I guess I could be the poster child for what happens when you have sex while high on drugs and alcohol." Ivy gives sarcastic laugh.

We're finally done and I must say that for appearance sake no one would suspect the turmoil that lies beneath Ivy's smile. "We're ready" I tell Tom. Julia gives us a hug and lets me know she'll get Derek up to date. I thank her and three of us head out the doors. No sooner do we take our first step out the flash of cameras can be seen. "Karen are you nervous about the return of Ivy Lynn?" someone questions "Wasn't she the first Marilyn?" he continues "'Also rumor has it she and Derek use to be an item; does that concern you at all?" Another reporter yells. Out of the corner of my eye I can see Tom desperately trying to flag down a taxi. Its only been a few minutes but it feels like hours. Ivy is standing so close to me I'm starting to feel anxious. Suddenly I feel a strong hand grab my waist from behind. I'm startled but relax as soon as I catch that woody scent. "Don't be afraid Love, you can control this by your answers" He whispers to me. He's right I think to myself. I smile and ask if they can repeat the question. "Are you concerned that the woman standing next to you was once with Derek?" "Not at all, to assume Derek was never in a relationship before he met me would be a little unrealistic; don't you think?" "What matters to me is the present and I couldn't be happier where our relationship stands. I know Derek and Ivy have maintained a friendship and I have no problem with that. I've never trusted any man the way I trust him." I respond firmly. "What about the role of Marilyn?" I can see Derek ready to answer but I catch his hand and its enough to let him know I've got this. "In this business its healthy to stay hungry. Ivy is an amazing talent and a reminder that I can't get complacent." "Derek would you really replace your girlfriend?" Derek can't help but laugh "Ms. Cartwright knows at the theater, work is work." "She wasn't given the role because of our relationship and she knows she won't keep it because of our relationship either." he finishes. "Then why is Ms. Lynn here today?" Someone else asks. Luckily Tom finally manages to get a cab and Derek leads us away from the crowd.

We get in and Derek asks the driver to pull over the next block and let him out. I look at him with confusion "I have to get back to rehearsal Love but you did great." He kisses my hand and gets out of the cab when it comes to a stop. "Take care of them Tom" he nods closing the door behind him. I look at Ivy and her face is pale. "Are you alright?" I ask "What will people say when I start to show; being here has jeopardized the show and your relationship." She says "Ivy what are you talking about?" Tom questions "Even if its not true they are going to say the baby is Derek's." "Ivy, don't worry about that" I take her hand "We will deal with things if and when they happen." I'm not sure if I'm telling Ivy this to reassure her or myself. Before Ivy's comments, I had never thought of what ramifications her pregnancy may have on Derek and I's relationship.

"Where do want me to take you" The driver asks "To 857 E. Ridgeway" Tom spat out "I figure there will not likely be reporters hanging out at my place." He smiled. "It will give us quite time and we order food" "Thank you" Ivy says. The rest of the afternoon and early evening is spent at Tom and Sam's home. After rehearsal Derek and Julia joined us and together we helped Ivy come up with a plan. Derek called in a favor and Ivy had an interview as a director's assistant. Julia and Frank were no longer together and Leo had gone to stay with his father for the summer. She offered to let Ivy stay with her until Leo came back. Ivy decided she was going to fight Dev for support and was planning on taking a paternity test.

Its about 9pm and the ride from Tom's place to ours was silent. I have so many emotions rushing through my mind I don't know where to begin. Derek unlocks the door and we make our way into the living area. "Love" "Tell me what you're thinking; I can see the wheels turning" Derek asks with concern. "Are we ready for this?" I whisper "Things are going really well for us; can we survive if the media catches wind of Ivy's pregnancy before she can prove its Dev's." "How will that look Derek. Your ex-lover and my ex-lover having a baby together" "Love, you honestly didn't think things were always going to be roses did you?" "No" I answer. "Do you love me" he asks "So much it hurts" I tell him "Well, I love you more than life and in the end Karen that's all we need" He finishes. "I'm not going anywhere. Did you forget what you promised when we decided to buy this place. You promised to grow old together." "Love, I don't think I'm old and I know for sure you're not; he says in a low husky voice his arms wrapped around my body" Safe in his arms I feel myself falling in love with him all over again. "Have I told you how incredibly lucky I am to have you in my life Mr. Wills?" I tell him. "Not today so feel free to feed my ego." He grins while taking my hand. "What do you say we get some sleep" He says leading me to the bedroom. "Oh Mr. Wills, maybe you are getting old because I can think of so many more things I'd like to do than sleep." I know these next few months with Ivy back in the picture won't be easy but looking into Derek's smoldering green eyes; I'm confident we'll make it.


	12. Chapter 12

I can feel the warm sun hitting my face and I'm trying desperately without success to keep my eyes closed. As I fail and my eyes flutter open the site next to me brings a smile of content to my face. Derek is peacefully asleep on his back and somehow during the course of the night, I have managed to make him my human body pillow. My naked body is pressed snugly against his body and my head is resting on his bare chest. One of my legs is stretched out against his body while the other rests across and in between his legs. One of my hands grazes over his stomach skimming dangerously close to his package. I make a subtle change in my position trying not to wake him but the shift in weight instead causes Derek to pull me closer and my hand lands directly on his package earning the expected response. I laugh and decide to have some fun.

I roll myself over in his embrace so that the leg I have in between his legs is in a kneeling position and I raise myself up. Leaning over I start to place kisses on chest. I gently bite on his nipple. It earns me a soft moan and I feel Derek's hand move to rest on my buttocks. I lick and tease the other nipple and start to make my way down his abdomen. "Good Morning Love" Derek wishes me in a low husky voice gasping as my lips kiss the tip of his penis. "Good morning handsome." I mumble licking and stroking him. "Karen" he whispers as his hands are grasping at my hair. "No, no" I tell him in the most seductive Marilyn voice I can replicate. "It's my turn to have some fun with you baby." I say as I take him all in my mouth. His voice is lost and replaced by deep moans and grunts full of lust. I can feel his muscles tense with every up and down motion I make. His hands have found my breasts and are massaging them earning him a moan from me. I make my movements faster and I feel Derek getting harder and his moans deeper. "Love, I'm going to cum" He gasps breathlessly as he succumbs to pleasure.

I move off the bed and walk to the bathroom. After a few minutes I return to see Derek sitting up waiting for me with a gorgeous smile on his face. I crawl back under the covers and let myself fall into his embrace. He kisses me intensely and when we break for air, he whispers "thank you" and leans me back into the pillows for another kiss. Just as things begin to heat up, the sudden ring of my phone startles us. We try to ignore it but it continues. Derek moves off me and grabbing the phone he tosses it to me as he heads to the bathroom. "Hello" I answer still slightly out of breath "Is this Karen Cartwright?" The voice on the other line asks. "Yes it is can I ask whose calling?" "This is Regina Applegate, of the New York Times. I'm a huge fan of yours and I was hoping to meet with you about a story my editor is planning on running. I don't think the facts are correct but he seems to believe he has his information from a reliable source." She tells me. "And what story is he intending to run that you seem to think I can help with" I respond; my stomach forming a knot. "Well, it's no secrete Ivy Lynn was at the theater yesterday afternoon and upon contacting her mother; she confirmed Ivy is pregnant. My editor seems to think Ivy was at the theater because the baby is Derek's." She answers "No one has been able to contact Ivy to confirm or deny but according to her mother she is about 3 ½ months along; that would put conception at the time you and Derek formally announced you were a couple. So unless Derek slept with Ivy the day before I don't see how it can be his. However, my editor can't let go of Derek's old reputation and is intending to say it was a slip up on his part." She tells me.

Just at that moment Derek walks back into the room. The look on my face must tell him something is wrong because he is looking at me with concern in his eyes. "Uh, can I ask you to hold" I ask "Sure" "What's wrong Love?" Derek asks "It's a reporter from the New York Times, she wants to meet because her editor intends to run a story saying you are the father of Ivy's baby." "What?" He responds "They contacted Ivy's mother and she told them Ivy was pregnant. She wouldn't tell them who the father was but told them she was 3 ½ months along." "What do we do Derek?" I ask my voice starting to crack. "Shh it's alright" "Tell her we'll meet but we'll have to call her back with a time." He tells me "Hello" "Yes, I'm still here" She answers. "Derek and I will both meet with you but I'll call you back with a time." "We will meet with you alone and on one condition; we want to know who the source is" I tell her. "I'm not sure I can do that but I will try." She responds. "I'll wait for your call."

I get off the phone and I hear Derek already talking to Eileen. I hear him mention a meeting at 10 a.m. and something about Tom and Julia. He ends the call and looks at me. "Love, I would suggest you contact your parents and friends back home so that should a story run they won't be caught off guard." He tells me. He reaches out to me and pulls me in for a hug. "I'm so sorry" He tells me. "What are you sorry for?" I ask. "Because if I hadn't been so foolish in the past with how I treated women; there would be no question as to Ivy's pregnancy. People would know it's not mine. Instead, you have to pay the consequence of my past mistakes." He finishes. "Derek, this isn't your fault and it's not my fault." "I don't care about your past and like you assured me last night; we love each other and that's enough." "I'm not going anywhere and you proved last night and this morning you're not anywhere near being old yet" I laugh trying to break the tension. "How did I get so lucky to have you love me" He tells me softly and he places a kiss on my forehead.

"So what's the plan?" I ask breaking away from him "I heard you mention a meeting" "Yes, Eileen is going to call Tom, Julia and Ivy and we are going to meet here at 10am to discuss how we should handle this" He says. "Eileen wants to be understanding of Ivy's position but intends to pull out all the stops needed to make sure this does not impact the production and if that means she tells the press who the father is then she is prepared to do so." He tells me. "Derek, that isn't fair to Ivy" I reply "Love, its no longer about what is fair. Bombshell goes on in month; we can't afford anything to distract from its opening. And honestly, I don't give a damn about fair when it comes to Dev or Ivy. Its clear she wasn't thinking about anyone but herself when she took those pills and slept with him." Derek states with anger now dripping from his words. I move close to him and this time I'm the one who wraps him in an embrace. "I love you" I tell him "Let's get ready."

The morning flies by quickly and I've finished with the phones calls Derek suggested I make. My parents hate Dev and Ivy more than ever but firmly assure me they will continue to support Derek's and my relationship. If they are contacted my they intend to let everyone know how happy Derek makes me and how much he loves me. They also remind me they intend to still come in a few weeks to my opening and tell me to hang in there. My friends tell me the same thing and are ready to kick Dev's ass if they ever see him. I also called Jess and Bobby to fill them in and to warn them not to say a word to any media. They offer their support and tell me they will see me later. I hang up, feeling so blessed to have such amazing family and friends.

It's 10 a.m. and right on schedule I hear the doorbell. I look through the peephole to make sure its someone we are expecting and open the door to greet Eileen, Julia and Tom. "Where's Ivy?" I question. "She'll be coming shortly, I wanted us to discuss the matter in private first before we include her" Eileen responds "Our interest and Ivy's interest, may not be the same" She says warily. I lead them into the living room and they stand in awe of the views. "This place is beautiful" Julia says "Wow look at the views" Tom adds "Are you renting or did you buy?" Eileen asks. "We bought" I answer "I see" Eileen responds "So it's serious between the two of you. Well, it's about time Derek finally settled down" she finishes. "I'm happy for the two of you. Now let's see if we can't make this nightmare go away or at least get swept under the carpet." She smiles.

At that Derek walks into the room. Walking over to greet everyone he is polite and somewhat timid. "Is everything alright?" Tom asks "Why aren't you the egoistical bastard you normally are?" He questions with a laugh. "I'm sorry" he tells them all. "I've put the show in a bad position and I've embarrassed all of you especially Karen. I should have listened when you told me to leave Ivy alone and I shouldn't have been such an inconsiderate prat when it came to woman." He stated. "And I don't care what anyone says in the end this is the consequence of my past mistakes." The three star at Derek unsure of what to say as I pull his hand and lead him to the couch motioning him to sit next to me. "Derek, I admit I was not your biggest fan when we first started this project. But you've changed and I for one do not blame any of this on you. I may have blamed you in the past but what I discovered about Ivy in Boston made me realize you were right. She knew what she was getting into when she was with you and when it didn't have the end results she hoped for she was vengeful. If this is anyone's fault its Ivy's." Tom firm told a shocked audience. "I agree with Tom" Julia added "Derek it's clear you love Karen and everyone here knows that you would never hurt her or cheat on her. We are all prepared to say that to what ever media asks." "You have all our support" Eileen continues. "Now, let me tell you what I've been advised to do by my attorney. He suggests we inform Ivy that she must issue a statement to the press within the hour informing the media that Derek is not the father of her child. If she fails to issue that statement, my attorney states we can have every right to issue one of our own naming Dev as the father." "Does anyone have a problem with informing Ivy of this?" Eileen asks. "Very well then, Karen you can call the reporter back and let her know to met us here at 3 p.m." Everyone nods their approval and with that I am off to place the call. "Hello this is Regina" "Ms. Applegate, this is Karen Cartwright" I state "Yes, Ms. Cartwright do you have a time we can meet?" "I do but there has been a change, the meeting will actually be with the production and creative team of Bombshell and it will take place at 3p.m. at Derek's and my apartment." I inform her "Do you have the information I requested." "I do, my editor didn't see a problem with it since this individual did not ask for animosity. I don't believe he thought he needed too but that isn't our concern. His name is Dev Sundaram." I'm shocked at the name I've just heard. "Ms. Cartwright, are you still there?"


	13. Chapter 13

"Yes, I'm still here. Thank you Ms. Applegate and we'll see you at 3p.m." I answer. Providing our address I end the call and turn to make my way back to the living room. Entering the room I immediately notice Ivy. "How did it go?" Eileen asks "Did she reveal the source?" Tom questions. I see Derek stand up from the sofa and making his way over to me; realizing for the first time that I haven't moved from where I entered. "Is everything alright, Love" he asks pulling me close to him in a half embrace. "It was Dev" I blurt out. "What?" Julia inquires "Dev, he is the source. I'm guessing he contacted the paper after getting Ivy's call." I respond "That Bloody prat; I swear if I ever see him I'll kill him" Derek growls Looking directly at Ivy Eileen asks "Ivy, what is your decision?"

"I don't want to issue a blanket statement but I will speak to the reporter. I will explain that whatever Derek and I had was brief and ended months before his relationship with Karen. I will also inform her of the events that happened the night I was with Dev and I will let her know that without a doubt the baby is Dev's not Derek's." She answers "Is that satisfactory?" Looking at everyone Eileen responds "Yes, but we would like to be present when you speak to the reporter." "I understand" Ivy states. "Is it alright if we wait here until its time?" Tom asks looking at Derek and me. "Of course" Derek responds. "There is piano in the studio downstairs if you'd like to work and we can order food" "Is there a preference?" I interject. "Salad and Sandwiches" Eileen answers. Derek looks at me. "Love, can you show them to the studio if they'd like; while I get the menus." "Sure" I say as I look to Julia and Tom to see if they feel like working. "That would be great, since we aren't going to hold a formal rehearsal, Karen would you mind helping us could go over some slight changes we are considering." "Not at all, it will be a good distraction."

Tom and Julia follow me as I lead them downstairs. "Wow" Julia says "This place is amazing and I love the decor." Laughing, she continues "I know Derek couldn't have done this, it feels to warm." Smiling I answer "The modern aspects are his contribution but the splash of colors are mine." "If I left it all to him our home would consist of beige, cream, brown and black." I finish. Tom eyes the photos of Derek and I that are hung in the small foyer and hallway leading to the studio. "You know in all the time I've known him, he's never been this happy." He tells me. "He loves you and its evident in the way he looks at you and the smile he gives when you enter a room. I hope you don't let this come between you." "Tom I didn't know you were such a romantic, I thought that was Julia." I joke. "I guess she's rubbing off." "In all seriousness I knew when I decided to get involved with Derek people would have doubts because they wouldn't be able to let go of his past. But I've never felt so safe or loved before in my life and because of that I trust Derek with my heart. The papers can say all they want, I know the truth." I respond. "I see there are three romantics now." Julia adds as I open the studio door. Derek and I decided to do away with the study and covert it into one large studio where we could privately rehearse without having to stay at the theater. We smoothed the reclaimed wood and filled in the grooves to make it suitable for dance but still unique and rich in color. "Now this is a studio!" Tom exclaims "I don't know if I'll want to leave after today" He sighs making his way to the grand piano in the corner of the room. "I didn't think he still had this" He looks at Julia and I "It was his mother's" I tell him. "Yeah, he use to have it in his very first apartment. It took up almost the entire room" Julia fondly recalls. "I'm so glad the three of you are friends again" I say. "I know it means the world to Derek even though he may not always show it." "It means the world to us too" Tom replies "It feels good to be the three rebels again." He finishes.

Upstairs Ivy sits on the couch looking at magazines while Eileen has made her way into the kitchen where Derek is finishing the take out order. Hanging up the phone he looks at her; knowing there is something on her mind. Waiting he raises an eyebrow almost as if to give her permission to speak. "This is a beautiful home, Derek." she tells him "Thank you" "So Karen mentioned the two of you bought the place." "Yes, that is correct." "Well, I couldn't be happier for you." She tells him a smile gracing her face. Taken aback by her unexpected reaction Derek laughs. "What are you laughing for?" She questions "I didn't expect that reaction, that's all" "I can't say I was initially pleased with your relationship but in observing you the past 3 1/2 months I can see a change." She explains. "Really?" Derek states. "Yes, and don't play dumb with me. You are more focused and energized at the theater and when you critique you aren't as brash. I actually see you providing instruction. The cast also seems to enjoy this lighter tempered Derek Wills and its producing astounding results." "I have to admit I'm enjoying mysef" He tells her "She's good for you Derek, I can see that now and like you've supported me; despite Jerry trying to woo you away, I will support you and do everything in my power to make this go away." "Thank you Eileen, that means a lot." "Karen means the world too me. I never thought I could love someone as much I love her. And I bloody hell didn't think anyone could love me. Everyday that I wake up with her next to me, I pinch myself to make sure it's not a dream. I know in the past I jumped from one woman to the next but I would never cheat on Karen. I'd rather die than see her hurt." He ends with a somber expression. Eileen is stunned at the proclamation she has just witnessed and sits in silence on the kitchen barstool. The two are startled out their thoughts by a cough. Turning Eileen sees Ivy standing at the kitchen entrance. Not sure exactly how long she had been there; something in Ivy's eyes tells Eileen it was long enough for her to have heard all or at least part of their conversation. "I'm sorry" Ivy says her voice timid. "I didn't mean to interrupt but I was wondering if I could have a glass of water." She says. "Of course" Derek says looking at her with what Eileen felt was a touch of sympathy and a twinge of guilt. Eileen could only hope Derek's declaration wouldn't result in Ivy changing her mind as she was visibly hurt. "Thank you" she said as Derek handed her the glass. Taking it she turned and left. Eileen, seeing concern in Derek's face assures "It will be alright" "You aren't alone in this" she smiles.

The time went by quickly with Eileen and Derek working on the logistics of the shows opening night while Karen and the others worked in the studio. Lunch arrived and no sooner had they finished eating did the doorbell ring. Peering through the peephole Derek opens the door. "Ms. Applegate I'm presuming." "Yes, nice to meet you Mr. Wills." She answers, following him into the living room. Once in the open area her expression was the one shared by Julia and Tom earlier. "Wow you have a beautiful home and the views are stunning Mr. Wills." "Thank you but I can't take the credit. Karen is responsible for the decor in our home" He responds with emphasis on the word our. "I apologize, I didn't realize you lived together." She replies "Yes, we just recently closed and moved in about a week ago." "But enough about our place; allow me to introduce you to Eileen Rand, Julia Houston, Tom Levitt, Ivy Lynn and Karen Cartwright." "It's nice to meet you all, I'm a huge fan and as I explained to Ms. Cartwright I want to allow you the opportunity to correct the version of events my editor has every intention of publishing tomorrow morning." She explains. "You see, my editor received a call from Dev Sundaram. He informed my editor that Ivy was pregnant and that the baby was Derek's." She finishes. "My editor was able to confirm from your mother Ivy, that in fact you are pregnant but she refused to dispute or confirm the veracity of Dev's claim." "My editor took that to mean Dev's claim was correct." Her voice tailed off. "Would you care to provide me with your version of events" Regina questions looking at Ivy.

"Yes" Ivy spoke looking at the five pair of eyes staring at her. Remembering what she had overheard in the kitchen earlier she began "The baby is not Derek's. Derek and I dated briefly but whatever we shared was over months before his relationship with Karen began. The baby is Dev Sundaram's" Ivy informs her. Stunned at this revelation Regina asks Ivy how that could be. "I was upset over the fact that Karen had won the lead as Marilyn and he was upset over the fact she was with Derek. Dev had gone to Boston in one last attempt to win her back. He asked her to marry him. When she said no on the first night he was there, he went drinking. We met at the bar. We drank too much and one thing lead to the other. We slept together the day prior to and the night of Karen's opening night as Marilyn. I have the ring, he left it in my room." A fact that was new to all present in the room as Ivy searched her purse and pulled out the box. "I'm sure if you call the jeweler he would be able to confirm Dev purchased it." Ivy finished. Seeing the engagement ring for the first time I feel my hand on its own volition reach for Derek's. His thumb tracing soothing circles our my palm clam me and his free arm finds its way around my waist pulling me close. I can feel Julia and Tom's eyes watching me. "Ivy, is there any other way to confirm you were with him those nights? You can understand how despite having the ring Dev can still deny sleeping with you." She continues. Looking ashamed Ivy responds "I have the night on video." A collective breath is taken in and I feel myself shudder. Derek immediately moves his hand up and down my back to comfort me. "Do you have the video?" "Yes, its on my phone" Ivy tells her as she pulls her phone out in search of the evidence. "I have to ask Ivy, why did you tape it?" Regina inquires. "I intended to send the video to Karen. Even though she was with Derek I knew it would still hurt her and I hoped it would break her enough to leave Bombshell." "But you didn't send it?" "No, I became ill and left back to New York." "I went to the theater yesterday to ask Karen for Dev's number. I'm keeping the child and I wanted to inform him and ask for his support financially." Ivy explaines. Regina's recorder in the middle of the table documenting everything. "He said he would deny paternity until a test is done. I went this morning to the doctor and then to a lawyer. Dev will be receiving an order within the next few days forcing him to take a paternity test."

At the mention of lawyer out of the corner of my eye I can see Derek look across the room to Eileen. Her expression is void of emotion. "I never intended for any of this to go so far. I was in a bad place back then and at the time all I could think about was how to hurt the person who took what I thought should have been mine." "I'm sorry Karen" Ivy's eyes tearing as she looks at me. In shock I'm silent for a few minutes and then I stand. I walk over to Ivy and I bend down in front of her. I offer my support in the form of a hug. She falls into my embrace and soft sobs begin to stream down her face and onto my shoulder. "It's in the past Ivy" I tell her "I should be thanking you for being so brave." Ivy laughs "Can't you for once be a little spiteful IOWA. It would make me feel better." I smile and respond "Truthfully Ivy, my spitefulness is reserved for Dev." I laugh.

"Ivy, if you give me permission, I would like to run this story in the paper tomorrow. Unfortunately we've learned from other sources that Dev has not been quite and our paper isn't the only one that has been contacted. But with your video we would have the exclusive and would be able to ensure the truth is told." Ivy nods "Yes you can my permission and I will send you a copy of this video now through my phone. Regina gathers her things and assures that prior to its publication we will be afford the chance to review the article before its published. Thanking her she leaves. Eileen is next to leave stating "I'm going to call my attorney" "If a story is published in any other paper, I promise from a legal stand point it will be Dev's worst nightmare and his career will be over." Julia and Tom approach Ivy and ask if she is ready to leave. Ivy turns to me and asks if its alright to speak with Derek who went to the kitchen to take a phone call from the theater. "Sure" I tell her.

Derek finishes the call and looks to Ivy as she approaches. "I'm sorry Derek." "I know that it may never be enough but its all I can offer you. I loved you." She tells him. "I know Ivy and I'm sorry too. How I ended things with you was selfish and inconsiderate." I knew your feelings towards me were different than what I felt for you and I let it continue." "I tried justifying what I did by telling myself you were experienced on Broadway and understood how things worked." He looked at her with remorse. "I may not have loved you but I did and still do care about you Ivy" He tells her. "And what you did in there just now is something I will never be able to repay." He continues. "Eileen is right you know; She is good for you." She smiles "I always hoped it could be me but seeing you with Karen its clear each of you completes the other. As cliche as that my sound." Ivy laughs "I'm happy for you two." "Thank you." "And Ivy, you aren't alone. Karen and I will be there for you and so will the others. I promise" He pulls her into a hug. Walking out together from the kitchen the others know that together as a unit they are strong enough to take on anything.


	14. Chapter 14

So, had somewhat of a writer's block. This chapter is more of a filler. Hopefully the next chapter will have more excitement.

It had been two weeks since the New York Times story ran and while Derek and I were still bombarded with questions about Ivy and Dev's motives; at least there were no longer accusations of Derek being the father. In fact Ivy had received the paternity test and it was proven beyond a doubt the baby was Dev's. I was glad because Derek had talked about leaving Bombshell if the press became to overwhelmingly negative. He said Marilyn deserved the spotlight to herself.

I don't know what I would have done if he left. I realize now just how much I've come to rely on Derek, the Director. Outside the theater he is loving, compassionate, gentle and intelligent, everything a woman wants in a boyfriend; but, not what an up an coming Broadway star needs. In the theater, I need him to be the demanding no holds barred director. I thrive when he pushes me to reach higher than I ever imagined I could. I need his support and faith. Simply put, Derek makes me a star. Opening night is in two days and my parents and friends are coming in tonight. I'm so excited to see them again and I want to make them proud. I want them to see I've made it and I can't wait for them to meet the man I love.

"No, no Karen, where's your mind at? Please focus" Derek yells

"Sorry" I say unable to tell him I was day dreaming about him "I'll do better" I promise.

"You know you're lucky she loves you," Tom tells him "otherwise you'd be sleeping on the couch." "You and I both know there was nothing wrong with that performance" he finishes.

"There is always room for improvement and I would not be sleeping on the couch, we have an understanding; work is work and home is home" he scoffs. "Don't be giving her any ideas Levitt!"

Tom laughs and quickly changes subjects. "So, are you nervous about meeting the parents?" he inquires with a rather amused look on his face. He expects Derek to offer a smug and sarcastic retort but is taken aback when he speaks. "Honestly, I'm terrified. I haven't met parents since I was a teenager." he explains. "I don't want to mess this up. With everything that has happened lately in the press I'm afraid her parents will hate me. I want to make Karen proud of our relationship and I most definitely want Karen's father to give his blessing when I ask him to marry her."

The shock of Derek's words cause Tom to spit out the water he has just sipped. "Oh Gods! Tom" Derek sneers as he wipes off the water that has landed on his face.

"Sorry, so sorry. Its..well you took me by surprise when you said marry." Tom offers "I mean thats a word I never thought would leave your mouth."

"Thank you for support, Tom" Derek says his brows furrow

"Look, that came out wrong." Tom says "I know you love her: I guess I didn't realize how serious things really are between the two of you. Are you planning to ask her soon?" he questions.

"No, I want this to be her time. I don't want anything to distract from her Broadway debut." Derek answers. "But I know without a doubt I want to spend the rest of my life with her." He sighs "Bloody Hell, that sounds so emasculating" Derek finishes, running his hand through his hair.

Tom busts out laughing. "Derek, there is nothing emasculating about wanting to be with one person and faithful to that one person for the rest of your life."

"Being monogamous isn't what I find emasculating," Derek states "It's the loss of control because I love her."

"What do you mean?" Tom questions

"I'm suppose to be the Dark Lord, someone people fear. I make demands without concern for what people think or whose feelings are hurt." "Since I've been with Karen, people don't fear me as much. I can't seem to be as demanding because I worry about what Karen may think." Derek replies with a touch of concern in his voice.

"Seriously Derek, that's your concern?" Tom questions "Even Karen can't take the Dark Lord completely away and I don't think you'd find anyone in this theater who thinks your less demanding. And as far as fear is concerned, trust me the ensemble still fears you." Tom assures "I think the difference people notice in you is that your demanding nature is now balanced with the right dulling out of praise. Its a combination I for one think has made you even better."

"Derek!" Linda interrupts "Its time"

"Thanks, can you dismiss them please"

Turning back to finish their conversation, Tom can see the look of concern has returned to Derek's face. "Derek, in all seriousness you don't have anything to worry about. Your love for Karen is all a parent can ask for." He says.

Just as Tom ends his statement Karen approaches. "Are you ready Babe?" She says with a smile on her face.

Giving Tom one last glance he mouths the words thank you and answers Karen "Yes Love, I can't wait to meet everyone."


	15. Chapter 15

Approaching the luggage carousel Karen's parents can see their daughter in the playful embrace of a man they assume is Derek. Watching the way she looks at him and the smile that graces her face, they instantly know their daughter is in love. There is a ease in the way the couple interacts and a subtleness to the protective way the gentleman is holding her.

Before they reach the couple, Karen's friends call out to her. "Broadway Baby!" they yell.

"Oh my gosh!" I respond as I run to greet them. Derek following behind me.

"It's so good to see you I've missed you so much," I says hugging each of them. I look at my parents and can't help the tears that start to fall from my eyes, "Mom and Dad, thank you for coming, I know its a sacrifice."

"Sweetheart we wouldn't miss this for the world," my mom says. "Now, aren't you going to introduce us to this man who has been patiently waiting," she smirks.

Beaming with pride I begin the introductions, "this is my mom, Elizabeth and my dad, Roger; and these two wild ones, are Amy and Marlena, my best friends. Everyone, this is my boyfriend, Derek Wills."

"Ladies, its very nice to meet you" he states kissing their hands. "Mr. and Mrs. Cartwright, it is an honor," he extends a hand to my father and takes my mother's hand in his kissing it.

"It's very nice to meet you too, Mr. Wills," my parents respond, "it's always a good start to any visit when we see a smile on our daughter's face," my dad states.

"Dad!" I blush as we start to gather the bags to make our way to the car.

We've decided to spend a nice evening at home catching up so once in the car, we begin the drive back to the apartment. Arriving, I open the door and lead my mom and friends into the living area. Derek and my father, follow with the bags.

"Sweetheart, this is beautiful!" my mom exclaims.

"And the views, wow its just amazing" Marlena and Amy add.

"It really is spectacular," my dad says making his way to the windows.

"Love, why don't you show everyone to their rooms so they can get comfortable, and I'll start dinner for us." Derek suggests

"Sounds like a plan," I grin. "Your rooms are this way I motion as we walk past the two living areas and down the hallway. "This will be your room guys" I tell Marlena and Amy.

"Wow, this room is bigger than my living and kitchen area back home." Amy laughs as she and Marlena enter the room.

"And this is your room mom and dad," I lead them into the larger room across the hall. "I hope you like it"

"Sweetheart we love it and your home is just stunning." she sighs.

"We are so proud of you and everything you've accomplished." my dad tells me. "And, I'm so sorry for the times I doubted your dream and suggested that you come home. From what I've witnessed just in this brief time, it's clear New York is your home now; and as your father, it makes me happy to see that you've found someone who cherishes you as much as I do."

"You don't know how much hearing you say that means" I reply; while giving him a kiss on the cheek as I leave to help Derek.

Approaching the kitchen I see a completely relaxed Derek listening to Ella Fitzgerald and chopping vegetables. He has pork chops on the grill and a bottle of wine opened. He feels my presence and turning gives me the sexist smile and wink. I walk over to where he's chopping and wrap my arms around his waist. I tip toe to kiss his ear and lean my head against his back. "I love you." I whisper

"I love you too," he smiles "but Love, its not fair to distract me while I cook, I'm trying to impress" he laughs.

Dinner in fact is impressive and the rest of the night is spent sharing stories and listening to music. Derek is fascinated with each new secrete he learns about me and swears one day they will save him when he can use them to blackmail me into forgiveness. We make plans to go shopping in the morning before rehearsal with Derek and my dad looking for tuxedos and my mom, friends and me shopping for dresses. Wishing everyone a goodnight we all head off to sleep.

Cuddling into Derek's embrace I feel at peace as the steady beat of his heart lulls me to sleep. Before I know it though, the morning sun is calling my name. Not wanting to wake Derek, I carefully lift his arm and make my way off the bed. I quickly wash up and upon opening the bedroom door the aroma of fresh coffee tantalizes my senses.

"Good morning Mom, Dad" I say

"Good morning sweetheart, I hope you don't mind I thought I'd make breakfast this morning." my mom tells me.

"Not at all, that's so kind of you." I answer. "Let me help you, it will be like old times."

My mom and I finish cooking and Derek and the girls have finally made their way into the kitchen. We eat and share comfortable conversation and once we're done, we change and head out the out door. I kiss Derek and my dad goodbye, and we agree to meet for lunch before Derek and I have to head to the theater.

Derek and Karen's father see the ladies into a cab and then a few minutes later make their way into one as well. Once inside of the car, Karen's father is unable to refrain from asking "So, Derek, what are you're intentions with my daughter? I know the two of you purchased the apartment, but what does that mean exactly?" he inquires.

"Sir, while I know that Karen and I have only been in a formal relationship for a little over three months, I know she is the woman I want to spend the rest of my life. I have every intention with your blessing and if she will have me, to ask her hand in marriage."

"I've read about your past exploits with women" he tells Derek "How do I know that you won't end up hurting my daughter?"

"I know this is no excuse, but I never thought my past would have future ramifications because to be honest; I never imagined I could love someone or be loved in return. In my family, showing emotion was a sign of weakness and was frowned upon. But Karen has changed that. Gods her smile, I will doing anything to put that beautiful smile on her face. And her eyes, those big wide brown eyes. They are window to her feelings and looking into them she can tell me so many things. And I will do anything to keep them dancing with laughter and excitement rather than burning with rage or flowing like a water fall. In short, Karen has shown me how to love and I would die before causing her any pain." Derek explains

"You are right to consider yourself lucky to have Karen's love; but, my daughter is equally lucky to have your love as well. And as her father, hearing what you have just said, makes my decision to give you my blessing easier."

"Thank you, Sir" Derek tells him. "You have my word you will not regret this"

Having paid no attention to the drive, the two find they have arrived at the tuxedo store. Derek pays the fare, and the two exit the cab and walk towards the door, with Derek leading the way. About to walk in, Karen's father hears someone call out from behind, "Mr. Cartwright!" the familiar voice exclaims. Turning around, he finds Dev standing in front of him. "Mr. Cartwright, please I need to talk to you," he pleads


	16. Chapter 16

"Dev, what are you doing here?" Roger asks "I mean, how did you even find me?"

"I saw on Amy's facebook that you and Mrs. Cartwright would be coming to New York and I followed you from the apartment," he answers.

"You're stalking us?" Roger angrily questions

"It's not like that," Dev responds

"How other way is there to describe the fact that you followed us?"

"I did it because I need to talk to you, I need you to understand Karen is making a mistake being with Derek Wills. He is going to use her to get Marilyn going and then he is going to break her heart." Dev rambles

As he finishes another British voice joins the conversation. "What are you doing here Dev, I know you are not that daft to forget there is a retraining order against you," Derek scowls.

"Sod off Derek, I may not be able to go near you, but, there is nothing prohibiting me from speaking to Mr. Cartwright," Dev tells him.

"Dev, I don't think we have anything to discuss Roger tells him. My daughter's life is none of your concern; you lost that right when you cheated on her and then impregnated the young woman you cheated with."

"Please Sir, let me explain. I was upset. I thought Karen and I were over. She had failed to tell me yes, when I first asked her to marry me and I drank to much. I didn't come on to Ivy, she approached me. I didn't know who she was but she knew me from photographs. She wanted to get back at Derek."

"The reason you cheated doesn't really matter, Dev," Roger tells him "And from what I understand, my daughter didn't answer you at first because your proposal came on the heels of your confession to having made out with a colleague of your," He finishes.

"We could have gotten past that, don't you see. It's that man's fault. If he hadn't used Ivy, like he's done so many other woman, then none of this would have happened." Dev pleads

"No one is to blame for your actions but you Dev, and I'm grateful you were exposed for the man you really are before you broke my daughter's heart. Derek's actions are in the past and occurred before he was together with Karen; you on the other hand proclaimed to me less than a year ago that you loved my daughter. I trusted you and you fooled me."

"I do love your daughter and I can offer her so much more than he can. I can make her happy; her dreams come true," Dev, continues.

"No Dev, I was wrong to to think you could. I see how happy Karen is now and I realize if she would have married you, she would have settled. Derek makes her happy. He is making her dreams come true. She will be on stage tomorrow because of his faith and support in her." Roger firmly informs him.

"I think we're done here and I would ask that you leave me and my family alone," he adds.

With his back to Dev turning to leave, Roger feels a hand on his shoulder pulling him back around. Facing Dev again he sees the man's face raging with anger. Before he can register that Dev is about to throw a punch, Derek steps in and pushes Dev aside. Clearly angered, Dev, lunges at Derek and the two men begin to fight; each throwing punches escalating in force with each blow. Derek, who is stronger and taller than Dev, finally manages to grab ahold of him. In an attempt to end the fight, Derek tells Dev to calm down. The other man nods his head as if in agreement so Derek releases his grip. However, no sooner than he does, Dev lunges again.

This time, however, Roger watches in horror as the force, drives both men into the street and right into the path of an oncoming car. Desperately trying to regain their footing both men can see the car approaching fast. In shock Dev freezes and is unable to move. Derek, being the farthest away from the sidewalk has no alternative but to lunge forward at Dev with as much momentum as he can, in hope they both will clear the car's path. Within seconds the incident is over and all Roger can hear is the shrill of screaming. "Call an ambulance!"

Waiting for Karen and the girls to exit the dressing room, Karen's mother hears her phone ring. Searching through her purse she finally finds the source and barely answers in time before the call is lost. "Hello" she says. Hearing nothing, she looks at the phone's caller ID and notices her husband's name. "Roger?" she questions "Don't play games with me, I see you name on the caller ID you better say something."

"Elizabeth" a shaky voice calls out to her

"Roger, what's the matter? I can hear something in your voice." she tells him

"There's been an accident" fear now overcoming his voice

At this moment Karen and the girls walk out of the fitting rooms excited about their selections. "Mom" Karen calls "What do you think?" she asks.

Hearing their voices Karen's mom looks up and the concern on her face quickly tells the three something is terribly wrong. "Mom, what's the matter?"

"There's been an accident" she answers handing the phone to Karen. "I don't know anything else, your father is having a hard time talking." she continues

Realizing her mother has just said her father's on the phone, Karen's heart sinks and her thoughts immediately go to Derek. "Dad!" she calls into the phone. Hearing no response, tears are falling from her eyes, "Please Dad" she pleads "talk to me, where is Derek, is he okay?"

"Hospital, he is being taken to NYU hospital" that's all her father could say as his voice was lost to tears as well.

"We'll meet you there" hanging up Karen can see the fear on everyone's face. "We need to go" she tells them as she rushes to the dressing room to change.

Within twenty minutes, Karen and the others arrive at the hospital. On the way there she called Tom who said he would notify everyone and meet her there. Karen pays the cab and runs into the ER where she instantly looks around to find her father. "Karen" she hears his voice call.

"Dad" she says running to him "What happened? How is he?" her questions running into each other.

"Dev, fight and hit by car" were the only words Karen's mind could comprehend in response to what happened. "Unconscious, bleeding and broken arm," his injuries.

Karen falls into her father's embrace and stays there for several minutes before she forces herself to gain control. She pulls back and moves towards the nurses station to get an update. She is followed by Amy and Marlena while her mother stays back to console her husband.

As she talks to the nurse, Tom and Julia enter the ER and make their way towards the three women. Upon their approach, they introduce themselves and Amy and Marelena update the two with the information they have. Tom and Julia are shocked at the revelation that Dev is to blame.

Karen ends her conversation with the nurse and turns to the group. She informs them doctors are still examining Derek and will be out with their assessments. For now, all they could tell her was that he was unconscious when he was brought in and for sure had a broken arm.

Karen looks to Tom and tells him that he should probably call Ivy as Dev was injured as well. Because she wasn't family, the hospital wouldn't release much information. All they told her, was he was conscious and had suffered minor injuries.

Tom nods his head and pulling out his phone walks away from the group.

Karen hugs Julia and is lead by the three women back to the waiting area where the four take seats next to her parents. _How can this be happening she asked herself? Why couldn't they start the day over again? When would Dev be out of their lives for good? _Lost in her thoughts Karen sat quietly in the middle of the chaos surrounding her. He had to be alright, she couldn't lose him: he was her love.


	17. Chapter 17

After about an hour of waiting, Karen finally talks to the doctor and is being led down a sterile hallway into an exam room. Upon entering, the sight she sees frightens her. Derek is on the bed with his eyes closed, a large inflamed cut runs along his temple down to just above his cheek bone. His left arm is in a cast and his broken ribs are taped underneath a tight compression belt. With his shirt off she can also see the beginnings of bruising over his chest. Seeing him like this makes her realize how close she came to losing him.

"It's not polite to stare" Derek warns her as he offers her a weak smile.

Startled from her thoughts, the sound of his voice instantly brings tears to her eyes.

"I'm sorry Love, shh shh please don't cry," he extends a hand out to her.

Taking it she walks to him and gently burying her face against his chest, whispers "I was so scared. I love you so much and I was afraid I was going to lose you." She leans to kiss him on the lips.

"You know I'm too stubborn for that, Love. Do you really think I'd miss your Broadway debut and the chance to gloat in front of Tom and Eileen?" he asks

She lets out a small laugh "Your insufferable, you know that?"

"Ah yes, but still your heart belongs to me" he winks to her, as he carefully raises himself. He points to a scrub top lying on the chair and asks "Can you please help me put that on, Love?"

Karen grabs the scrub and helps ease it over Derek's stretched arms. His face grimaces with pain as she pull the shirt down.

"Why won't you stay in the hospital overnight?" She asks "The doctor told me you have a concussion. He warned that I need to keep a close eye out for signs of clotting."

"I don't like hospitals. I'd rather be at home in bed with you next to me. That's best medicine" he replies.

The nurse is back with a wheel chair and holds out the release for Derek to sign.

"Okay" the nurse says "Mr. Wills are you ready to get off that bed?" she asks

Derek nods a yes in response

"Standing straight for the first time is going to hurt, so take deep breaths."

Again he nods his head as he swings his legs off the bed. With just that small movement Derek already is exhausted as pain sears through his broken arm when forgets and puts weight on it. Doing as instructed he takes a deep breath. Karen is heart broken as she sees small beads of perspiration forming on his forehead.

"Alright Mr. Wills, now lean you good hand on my shoulder and try to raise yourself up straight." Before she can warn not to go to fast, Derek is already in an upright position but the look on his face, tells the nurse the impending results of his actions. "Grab the other side of him" she tells Karen

Karen rushes to Derek's side and carefully placing her arm around his waist below the belt she can feel his weight begin to fall. "Stay with us Mr. Wills" the nurse calls to him "We're going to sit you back down"

"I think I'm going to be sick"

The nurse hands him a container and immediately Derek empties the content of his stomach. Karen's face is full of concern as its clear that the contracting of his muscles is causing severe pain.

"What's happening?" Karen asks

"He got up a little to fast for the state his head is in right now" the nurse tells her. "You want to try again, Mr. Wills or do you want to wait a few more minutes?"

"I'd like to try again please" He answers and turning to Karen he says "That wasn't very smart was it?" offering a smile to ease her fear

The second time is a success, and once situated in the wheelchair, the three exit the room with Derek holding Karen's hand in his. They make their way back to the waiting area, where Derek is greeted by Karen's family and friends, along with Tom, Julia, Ivy, Sam, Jess and Bobby. Although they are startled by his appearance, they mask their concern with smiles. Each group offers to help get the couple back home and situated: with Julia offering to drive them in her car; Bobby and the gang running to the drug store for the medicines; and her parents along with Sam and Tom going to pick up food.

With plans solidified, they begin to make their way to the exit door when they freeze at the sound of a British voice calling Karen's name. When they follow the sound, they are led to the two double doors where Dev is being wheeled out by none other than RJ. Ivy and the others freeze when they see Dev stand from his chair and begin to make his way over to Karen. "Stay away from her "Derek tells him as he slowly stands pain evident on his face.

"It's alright Derek," Karen assures him by gently taking his hand in hers.

"What do you want Dev?" Karen seeths

"I want to say I'm sorry and I want to thank Derek for saving my life," he answers "I never meant for things to end this way between us, I always thought we could at least be friends."

"Your sick Dev, you need help." She tells him "I mean seriously, how can you stand there and say you imagine a friendship with me when just this morning you follow my father and Derek to a store where you proclaim your love for me. Then, when he tells you to leave us alone you try to punch him, which leads to fight during which Derek is nearly killed," she finishes

"I only want what's best for you" he responds

"What's best for me is for you to leave me the hell alone. Let me live my life with Derek. I love him Dev, and I'm happier with him than I ever was with you," her voice full of conviction

"Don't you see that he's only going to hurt you like he did Ivy" he tells her

"That's mighty righteous coming from you Dev, or don't you think that what you've done has hurt people. You hurt me, you've hurt Ivy and unless you become a real man soon, you will hurt your child," she tells him, her voice growing louder but not yet a yell. "Take a look at your own life before you comment on anyone else's"

"Please Karen, I need you in my life." He pleads

"It will never happen" she responds," I don't need you Dev and I realize now I never did. Being with Derek has taught me that love isn't about just need, it's about want. I want to be with Derek in a way I never did with you so please just leave us alone." Finishing her thoughts, Karen looks up at Derek and asks, "Are you ready to go home?"

Dev watches her and spits out "You're nothing but a whore and trust me your not worth my effort anymore, just don't come running back to me when he hurts you."

Before anyone has a chance to react, Derek has let go of Karen's hand and is standing in front of Dev. On pure adrenaline and rage alone, in one swift motion with his good hand he swings back and punches Dev in the face with as much force as he can. Caught off guard Dev stumbles back and lands on the floor. Standing over him Derek informs "If you ever come near her again I will kill you" he informs him before he turns back to Karen.

She can see the perspiration from pain dripping down Derek's face and she quickly puts her arm around his waist. The moment they step out of the hospital Sam grabs the other side of him. "I imagine that felt good when you did it?" Sam laughs

"It did!" He grins "But Gods, it hurts like bloody hell now; just don't let me fall in front of him okay," Derek grits through his teeth.

"Never" Sam replies


	18. Chapter 18

Today is officially Derek's and my six month anniversary and while it hasn't been a smooth ride I wouldn't trade any part of it. Ever since my Broadway debut, our lives have been a whirl wind of actual shows, promotional interviews, and pre-award galas. Bombshell has three months left on the six month theater contract; and due to its continued popularity, Eileen is negotiating an extension. Derek and I have both received numerous offers to start other projects but neither of us have made up our minds. What we have decided on is a trip to London during our upcoming two week break. Since the possibility exists for Bombshell to exceed the additional three months left on the contract, the creative team decided everyone could use a break. Luckily that break starts tonight after the show. One more song and three months of the most thrilling time of my life will end; it seems like only yesterday the New York journey began.

**Flash Back Three Months Prior**

_"_Derek," I whisper gently placing a kiss on his lips. Despite the pain medication it had been a restless night for him. I had forgotten several times and in snuggling into his frame, placed pressure on his broken ribs causing him to moan in pain. At midnight I made the decision to move to Amy and Marlena's room so maybe both of us could sleep.

His eyes flutter and his face grimaces in pain as he starts to move. "What time is it Love?" he mumbles

"Eight o'clock" I answer

"Are you ready for stardom?" he smiles, "You are going to be amazing Karen Cartwright, this is your time"

"Our time," I reply "I wouldn't be here without you."

"You give to much credit, Love; you are a star all on your own." he tells me taking my hand in a silent request for help.

"Thank you," I tell him as I help him off the bed.

"For what?" he asks

"For everything, defending my honor, the dresses but most of all your love and support even when you're hurt." I reply now following him into the restroom.

He flashes the smile he saves just for me and answers, "So, you got a dress?"

"Derek Wills, from everything I just said all you respond to is the dress?" I say rolling my eyes

"I'm sorry Love, I just want everything to be perfect for your night. As for supporting you, lets says its repayment for the unconditional trust and support you've given me." He winks

Saying goodbye to my parents and the girls we head to the theater. The evening flies by and before we know it I'm in the wings preparing for my last song. Derek zips my gold dress and leans in to whisper, "now everyone can see what I see, Love; you are a star for the ages," he finishes with a kiss on my neck. I take my mark and as I raise my arms at the song's conclusion I can't help a tear from falling. The applause is thunderous and continues for what seems like forever. I make my way back to the wings and I'm engulfed in Derek's embrace. I can see him grimace in pain from his broken ribs but never the less he holds me tight. "I love you" he tells me beaming with pride.

"I love you too," I answer before being pulled back on stage by Michael.

**Present Day**

"Are you ready for your surprise, Love" Derek whispers as he zips my gold dress.

"Will I get it right after the show?" I question

"No," Derek laughs "you will have to wait until you're finished signing autographs for your adoring fans" he tells me; kissing my neck before I leave to take my mark.

The ovation is as thunderous as the first night and the cast's reaction remains equally enthusiastic. Embracing Karen and offering congratulations the ensemble quickly disperses, informing her they will see her later at the after party. Karen smiles and heads to change as quickly as possible. She is anxious to greet her fans but even more anxious to see what her surprise is. She can see Derek talking to Julia and Tom, both with smiles and a touch of seriousness on their faces. Nodding and padding Derek's shoulder they leave him. He can sense her staring and when he turns offers her a wink and a hand motion telling her to get a move on.

After a half an hour, Derek opens the back stage door and the screams of the fans becomes louder the moment they see the way he looks at her. Without fail his face becomes flushed and a sexy smile appears. Seeing him, she finishes her last autograph and offers her apology to those she can't get to. Getting closer to her, he extends his hand and pulls her close. The women squeal as he places a kiss on her forehead once she is in his embrace. Waving bye to her fans she turns and together they make their way to a car waiting at the end of the alley

"So when do I get my surprise?" I ask, my voice an octave higher and full of excitement.

"In due time Ms. Cartwright" Derek replies helping me get in the car.

Once situated inside he pulls out a scarf and instructs me to turn around. I give him a skeptical look but I do as instructed. He gently places the scarf over my eyes and assures me the ride won't be long and there is nothing to worry about; he knows I hate the dark. I smile and taking his hand nod my approval.

Just as promised, the ride takes no more than ten minutes and the car comes to a stop. I can hear the door open and Derek leads me out. The noises around me let me know we are in a somewhat crowded place but not a nightclub. We make our way across a large room from what I can sense, and next I hear the ding of an elevator. When we enter, I mentally try to count the floors but the ride is so fast and smooth I can't keep up.

"Are you going to say anything?" I ask "Or are you going to let my mind wander?"

"I pick the second," Derek responds "I must say you look incredibly sexy working your mind," he laughs

I hear a ding and I'm led out of the elevator through a door and up a flight of stairs. We come to a stop and I can suddenly feel cool air so I know we are heading outside. "Are you ready?" Derek whispers

"Yup!" I squeal as the scarf falls from my eyes "Oh my god..." I stutter, trying to comprehend what is happening.

In front of me is a replica of the rooftop scene Derek arranged for us in Boston six months ago. But this time, we are surrounded by family and friends. My parents, Amy, Marlena, along with Julia, Tom and Eileen, are on one side; while Bobby, Jessica, Sue and the rest of ensemble are on the other side. Completely surprised and at a loss for words, I turn back to Derek only to be greeted to a sight I never expected. He is down one knee holding open a small black box. The box contains a 2 carat duchess cut diamond set in a ruby and diamond (our birthstones) encrusted band. Tears begin to fall the moment I hear him speak:

"Karen Cartwright, before I met you I was merely going through the motions of life and was completely miserable. I was afraid to let anyone see how I felt and afraid to trust. Then, one glorious day you walked into an audition and I was captivated. You're undying ability to see the best in everyone and your unwavering enthusiasm made people, including me, think you were naive. But in time you have proved me so wrong. You have such an amazing inner strength that continues to awe me and I'm grateful for your willingness to find the best in me. Without even realizing it you've changed me into a better man and I'm no longer going through the motions. Thanks to you I'm living life and if you'll have me; I want to live it together. You've shown me how to love and if you trust me with your heart, I will spend the rest of my life proving to you I'm worthy of it. Karen Cartwright, I love you and would you do me the honor of becoming of my wife?"

Through the sobs I can't seem to find my voice, so in response I nod my head affirmatively with as much vigor as I can muster. Finally my voice appears and I whisper yes...yes..yes. I know I'm a sight of contradiction as tears flow from my eyes but a smile permanently graces my face.

Now standing Derek looks at me and asks "Yes?" as if to make sure

"Yes" I answer jumping into his embrace. Cheers and whistles filling the air behind us

"I love you" he tells me kissing my lips

"I love you too!" I kiss him back. "I can't believe you did all this"

"Anything for you Love," he says as we break apart and are greeted by congratulatory hugs and handshakes.

My parents are ecstatic and I can't resist asking my father "Dad, when did you know?"

"He asked for my blessing when we came for your debut but in terms of this, two weeks ago," he answers "I'm so happy for both of you sweetheart" he tells me.

"Thank you," I hug him tight

Bobby, Jessica, Marlena and Amy make their way over and squeal at the sight of my ring. "It sparkles even in the night light." Amy says.

"He does class right; you have to give him credit" Bobby adds

I look at Derek who is being hugged by Tom and Julia.

"Congratulations," I hear. Turning I see Ivy facing me. She is now six months pregnant and beautifully big.

"Thank you," I reply hugging her "You look beautiful," I tell her, still gazing at Derek

"Yeah right, I'm huge," she replies.

Looking back at her, she offers a smirk and says "He looks happy and it's clear to everyone he is madly in love with you," she remarks.

"Thank you Ivy, having you here means so much to both of us," I answer "he cares a great deal for you, we both do," I respond.

"Who would have thought six months ago you'd be saying that." she laughs "You're definitely unique Iowa."

"Yeah, well you aren't the same person you were six months ago, Ivy; so, being nice to you is much easier." I chuckle

"Touche' " she grins

Suddenly I'm startled by large arms encircling my waist and pulling me back. I relax as soon as I smell his scent. "Ivy good to see you, you look stunning" I hear his low voice

"You don't look bad yourself" she responds "I'm happy for you Derek."

Tom and Julia have also made their way over to offer congratulations. Having both Julia and Ivy in front of me I use the opportunity to interject "I have a favor I would like to ask both of you." I look at Julia and Ivy "I know we don't have a date yet, but Julia and Ivy will you consider being one of my bridesmaids. I've already asked Jessica, Sue, Amy and Marlena."

"I can be your escort" Tom tells Julia "and Sam can be yours Ivy" Derek has already asked us to be grooms men along with Bobby.

"Well with an offer like that how can we resist" they both answer.

The rest of the night is spent in pure bliss and when everyone has left, Derek and I are alone to soak in the sights and sounds of New York. "Happy Anniversary" he tells me kissing my exposed shoulder; his arms tight around my waist. "I hope you liked it," he adds

"Like it? You took my breathe away. I can't believe you planned everything, I mean when?"

"I have to admit I had help, Tom and Julia were life savers," he responds

"The ring, is stunning. Its just all so much Derek, I don't want you to think you have to always spend to impress me." I tell him.

"Love, first of all I know my sexiness alone is enough to impress you," he grins " secondly nothing is too good for you and thirdly, what good is having money if we can't spend on the people we love," he firmly replies.

"Humility is a trait we still have to work on Mr. Wills," I giggle

"Yes, but we have the rest of our lives to do it, Mrs. Wills to be," He grins. "In the mean time, we should get some rest Love, we have a long flight tomorrow." Derek says

"I can't wait! to meet your mother and sister," I exclaims "Plus all of your friends. It's my turn to hear all of your little secrets."

"Somehow I think my secrets may be more damaging then yours, I may have to remind them to edit." Derek laughs

"Not fair, besides you're stuck with me regardless of how bad your secrets are, it just means I'll have more to blackmail with" I say.

Smiling he looks at me and places the most passionate, slow kiss on my lips. "I love you always and forever" he tells me.

"I love you longer" I grin, leading him to the canopy bed.

In this moment I can't help but feel like the luckiest woman in the world. I'm officially a Broadway Star, I'm engaged to the man of my dreams; and in time I knows we will start our family.


	19. Chapter 19

Entering the airport Derek and I are finally able to catch our breathe. The morning has been a whirlwind. Somehow within a span of 12 hours the paparazzi has discovered Derek and I are engaged. From the moment we left the hotel this morning and arrived at our place to pick up our luggage and say goodbye to my parents and the girls; we have been swarmed by reporters who bombard us with questions, "Derek, Karen are you two engaged?" "Is that an engagement ring on your finger?" "Where are you going, are you eloping?" While, nothing makes me happier than to proclaim my love for Derek; 7:30 a.m. in the morning and sleep deprived from a glorious night of making love, made the whole scenario just a little overwhelming.

We make our way to the check-in counter and are given our boarding passes. Derek wants to wait in the first class lounge but I persuade him to head straight for our gate. Raising his hands in surrender and offering a smile, Derek takes his hand and intertwines his fingers with mine. I can't help but still get butterflies in my stomach at the gesture and a sense of happiness fills my heart when I see the light reflected off of my ring. I lean into him and rest my head on his shoulder as we take our time walking to the gate.

We have about an hour to spare and once at our gate it's clear the plane won't be filled to capacity. We easily find two seats across from an older couple who look to be a little anxious. I see them watching us as we sit and I offer a smile. The older woman smiles back and I notice she is opening her mouth to say something "That's a beautiful ring," she says.

"Thank you," I respond as Derek turns to see who, I'm answering.

"Is it a wedding ring?" she questions.

"No, ma'am it's an engagement ring," I reply.

"That's a lot of diamonds," the older man quips "it must have set him back a few pennies" he looks to Derek.

"Harold!" the older woman chides

Before answering, Derek looks at me with an expression reflecting slight annoyance and amusement. "She's worth every penny and more," he politely tells the man.

"So what do you that you have so much money?" Harold continues "I hear an accent, do you work at all or do you come from money?"

"I direct and choreograph Broadway musicals and movies," Derek answers. Looking at me he then asks "Love, I'm going to get coffee, would you like anything?"

"Yes, the usual please," I answer, motioning my eyes towards the couple. Knowing exactly what I'm suggesting Derek's brows furrow. I glare at him and he turns towards the older couple, "would either of you care for anything?" he smiles.

"Oh, that's very kind of you but no, our granddaughter went to get something for us?" the older woman says

The older man quickly interjects "I would like a pastry; my granddaughter is only bringing coffee,"

"Harold," the older woman hits his shoulder

"Edith buying a ring like that, he can obviously afford a damn pastry," he exclaims.

"It's not a problem Madame." Derek tells her before shooting me a look.

Once Derek leaves, I go to put my headphones on but I'm stopped when Harold asks "so, what do you do for living, do you have money too?"

I can't help but laugh; after a morning filled with daunting questions from the paparazzi, it's refreshing to meet someone who has no clue who we are. "I'm an actress," I reply.

"Oh, so is that how you met?" he inquires

"Yes," I answer as place my headphones on before he can ask anything more. A few minutes pass and a young girl around the age of 15 approaches the couple carrying two coffees. I watch the interaction and I'm drawn back to my first trip to London with my mom, dad and grandmother when I was around 8. It was one of the best times of my childhood. Never in a million years would I have thought I would be returning to London to meet the family of the man I love.

Lost in my thoughts I'm brought back to reality by a gentle touch on my arm. I open my eyes and I see the young girl next to me. I pull my headphones off and hear "I'm sorry to bother you but, are you Karen Cartwright?"

"Yes," I answer "What's your name?"

"Samantha" the young girl answers

"Well, it's nice to meet you Samantha," I say "I see you're going to London with your grandparents."

"Yes, my parents gave them the trip for their 50th wedding anniversary, but didn't want them to travel alone, so I get to go along too." she smiles, "Is that an engagement ring?" she questions

"Yes"

"It's beautiful," she gasps staring at my hand "I hoped the two of you would get married, its just like a fairytale."

"Thank you," I softly laugh

"Can I take a picture with you?"

"Sure," I grin

Holding up her cell phone Samantha leans in close and a flash appears in front of us. Reviewing her handiwork she smiles "no one is going to believe this," she exclaims

At that moment Derek walks up to us, and for a minute I think Samantha is going to pass out. "Omg!" she squeals "He is even cuter in person.

Derek looks to me in confusion as I take my coffee; "Derek, this is Samantha. She is Harold and Edith's granddaughter."

He smiles "Nice to meet you Samantha" he tells her before turning to her grandfather to hand him his pastry. "Here you go Sir."

"Can I take a picture with you too?" she asks.

Derek politely smiles and nods his approval. Mimicking the same actions she had just completed with our photo, Samantha is beyond ecstatic. "My friends and I saw Bombshell two weeks ago, it was amazing."

"Thank you," we both say as we watch Samantha type on her phone and Harold enjoy his pastry.

I feel Derek lean in close as he whispers "you owe me, Love."

I face him and offer a smile a light kiss on his lips. Putting my headphones back on I feel his strong arm wrap around my shoulders and I relax into his embrace.

Before I know it we are called to board and the next 8-9 hours are spent lost in my world of dreams. "Love," I hear Derek say "We're here" his voice sounding far away. I feel his fingers brush my temple and my eyes slowly flutter open.

"We're here already?" I groggily ask. "That was fast" I say in the midst of a yawn.

"Dreams will do that," Derek replies "especially those that make you moan," he grins and I can feel my face instantly turn red.

"What?" I question "I did not moan."

"Oh, yes you did Love, but don't worry, I gave you a small nudge and you stopped once you snuggled." he chuckles.

Looking around me I see the gentleman sitting a seat over from us with a wide grin on his face and I feel my body flush with embarrassment. Good for me we don't have to wait long once the plane taxis to exit. We make our way to the luggage pickup where we are once again greeted by Harold, Edith and Samantha. I nudge Derek to help retrieve their luggage and he begrudgingly abides.

I make small talk as Derek waits patiently for each piece of luggage to pass by, "Where are you staying?" I ask Edith

"Club Quarters, it's suppose to be downtown," Edit replies "What about yourself sweetheart?"

"Derek has a home here," I reply "We will be staying there."

Derek and Samantha make their way over and the five of us make our way outside. Since it's late in the evening Derek has made arrangements for a car to pick us up. Immediately upon exiting the doors we see a driver holding a sign reading 'Derek Wills.' Derek leaves to acknowledge the driver while I turn to begin my goodbye. Instead I see the hope in Samantha's eye, and I motion to them I will be right back. I walk over to Derek and without even saying a word he tells me "where are they staying Love, the driver says he won't mind making an extra stop."

"But how did you know?" I ask

He smiles at me "because I know your heart and I saw the way Samantha looked at you."

"Thank you," I say as we head back to where are they standing.

"We can give you a ride to your hotel if you'd like" I offer with Derek standing behind me.

"How much does a ride in a car like that cost?" Harold inquires

"Grandpa" Samantha gently scolds.

"No worry, Sir this will be added to our trip." Derek assures him.

"In that case, thank you" he nods attempting to lift their case.

Derek grabs the bags and we make our way over to the car. The drive into downtown London takes about 30 minutes and we arrive at the Club Quarters at approximately 10pm. We exit the car and saying our goodbyes, we wish each other a fun and safe trip.

The drive to Derek's place takes another 10 minutes and when we come to a stop I take in a sight more beautiful than I could ever have imagined. Derek's home is more of a mansion then the small home I had envisioned. The entrance is a good 10 feet away from the street and the path to the front door is winding and surrounded by grass and a multitude of flowers.

"Derek, it's stunning!" I exclaim

"Do you like it, Love?" he asks with uncertainty "You are the first woman I've ever brought here and the ring signifies will you will be the last," he grins.

"Like, it I love it," I squeal as my jaw drops at the wooden spiral staircase that greets upon entering the home's large foyer. "How many rooms are there?"

"There are six bedrooms and six washrooms. There are also two living rooms and one formal dinning room. There is large garden with a pool out back," he casually responds.

"Am I going to get to christen these rooms with you?" I seductively grin.

"I think that can be arranged, Love; shall we start with the master bedroom?" Derek inquires while lifting me up in his arms and making his way the stairs. After a night of incredible sex I wake up the next morning with our naked bodies tangled together. I hear the sound of a thick British accent calling "Theoderic Wills," and at first I think it's just a dream. The voice is getting louder and closer though and once again I hear, "Theo darling, are you here? I see your luggage.

"Derek," I nudge but only get a moan in response. "Derek!" I say louder this time shaking him as I can hear the voice approaching. Still receiving no alert response I finally yell "Derek" loud enough to startle him.

"Gods Love, what it is?" he asks, running his hand through his hair.

"Someone's here," I tell him just as the voice calls out again this time from the other side of our door "Theo, Karen are you in there?"

"Don't open the door Carol, I'm sorry we forgot you were coming over; we'll be right down" he tells her.

I look at him confused over who Carol might be, why she knew my name and why she had called him Theo. "It's my sister, Carol" he answers my unspoken question "what time is it, remember she was going to bring my mother over to have breakfast," he continues.

"But why did she call you Theo?" I ask still confused but at least assured an angry ex-lover is not about to come storming in.

"I guess I failed to mention my full name is Theoderic Wills" he says "in the States I made the decision to use Derek"

I gasp "um, that is a pretty big oversight Theoderic" I mock anger "what if I don't want to be engaged to a Theo?" I laugh.

It's too late he tells me, "I distinctly remember someone telling me I was stuck with them," he grins grabbing me around my waist and into him.

"In all seriousness, I'm sorry Love; I should have told you sooner. Please don't be angry," he says.

"Before I forgive you, are there any other secretes you need to come clean with?" I raise my eyebrows at him.

"None Love, scouts honor," he raises two fingers

I roll my eyes at the gesture "you weren't even a boy scout"

"But it's the idea, darling" he mumbles into my lips as we kiss

"Then I forgive you Theo, shall we make our way downstairs?" I reply motioning Derek to lead the way.

Entering the kitchen we are greeted by a tall slender woman in her mid 40s; she has dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes. From the pictures I've seen I know its Carol. Across from her by the stove is an older woman in her late 60s. Although up in age it is clear from just observing her that she must have been stunning when she was younger. Her eyes are dark brown and her hair silvery grey. She is tall and slender as well, but her stature is one of grace.

"Good morning everyone" Derek says "This is Karen Cartwright, soon to be Wills," he beams

"She said yes, then? Congratulations, Theo, Karen" they both gleefully say approaching us. "Karen, I'm Rose, Theoderic's mother; it is so wonderful to finally met the woman who captured my son's heart" she pulls me into a warm hug. "You are even more beautiful in person than your pictures."

"Thank you, I'm so honored to meet you." I reply

"Karen, I'm Carol, Theo's sister; welcome to the family. Once you're settled we will have to talk so that you can tell us your secret in handling this rebel," she teases. "Let me tell you, ever since he met you it's been night and day. He went from constantly moody to happy and almost joyful."

"Karen, the three of us are going to have such fun discovering new secrets," Carol exclaims

"Hey," Derek chimes "don't scare her off, she may have accepted the ring but she hasn't said I do."

"Theo, if you haven't scared her yet, she's isn't going anywhere; right Karen?"

Laughing at Derek's increasing uneasiness I give his cheek a kiss and answer "Right, I've told him he stuck with me now, especially after seeing this house. I'm not giving up my sugar daddy," I grin earning a full laugh from both Rose and Carol.

"It's nice to see I provide the three of you with such amusement," he smirks

"Theo, dear you didn't think I would let this opportunity go by without getting to know my future daughter better and warn her of all your moody ways," she lovingly tells him.

Seeing Derek interact with his family, I am yet in awe once again as I'm seeing Derek Wills, the son and brother, for the first time.

"I'm looking forward to spending time with you both." I tell them, "Derek has told me so much about each of you and I'm fascinated to get to know the people who have made him into the man I love."

The two women look at Derek and back to me with a smile.

"First things first, let's eat, you two must be famished," Rose says

Derek leans into me and whispers "I'm so honored to have you here with me, Love, welcome to London."


	20. Chapter 20

"Do you think they'll like me?" I ask Derek as we walk towards the Lions Pub where we're meeting a few of his friends.

"Darling, they are going to love you stop fidgeting," he says placing a kiss on my hand.

"I just want tonight to be perfect."

"Love, it is already perfect because you're here." Derek tells me opening the door. Once we're inside the pub, it is full of life with music playing and people talking.

"Theo, mate!" we hear from a corner table. I look to Derek and notice the most beautiful smile grace his face. Without the stress of Broadway he looks so much younger and he oozes happiness.

He takes my hand and leads us to a table where three men and one woman sit. The closer we get the louder the calls. "There he is America's badboy turn Romeo," a tall well sculpted man with black hair and blue eyes bellows; he grabs Derek into a bear hug.

"Piers, mate, still the same bloody arse I see," Derek laughs. "This is my fiancee, Karen Cartwright."

"Piers Walker, it's is a pleasure to finally meet the woman who domestiqué cette bête sauvage," he winks at me while placing a kiss on my hand.

I laugh and answer "Je garde mon gros fouet," earning an eruption of laughter from the table.

Derek turns to me and in a low husky voice whispers in my ear "Love, I've never seen that whip can we use it tonight," his breathe tickling my ear. I can't help but blush.

He then walks around to greet a shorter man but still well built with blond hair and green eyes, " Rupert Evans, Karen Cartwright."

"Theo, you liar, she is even more beautiful than you described" he tells hims. "You know he wouldn't send us photos," he says looking at me.

"I couldn't take a chance with what you might use those photos for," Derek scoffs

"It's nice to meet you," I tell him offering him a hug.

Finally making our way around the other side of the table we greet an older man tall but thicker in size but still very good looking and sporting the beginnings of a beard. The woman is slender and tall. She has red hair with blue eyes and even in jeans she looks chic.

"Hugh Scott and Anastasia Davis, Karen Cartwright."

"Don't pay attention to the blokes," she laughs while giving Derek a kiss on the cheek. She then leans in to embrace me and in a lower voice says "It's good to see him so happy, we've missed Theo's laugh."

I thank her and can't help but beam with confidence. "Pleasure to meet you Karen," Hugh exclaims hugging me. "What are we drinking tonight?" he asks.

Derek orders his usual scotch and I request a beer of Hughs' choice. Derek pulls out a seat for me and takes the one next to mine. Once situated the exchange of stories and interrogation begin.

"So Karen how did Theo, manage to convince a wonderful woman like you to go out with him?" Piers asks

"He wore me down with his demanding and arrogant ways. Plus he promised not to scream Bloody Hell anymore." I sarcastically reply; once again earning a hardy laugh.

"I like her Theo, she's a spit fire" Anastasia says, followed by a concurring slap on Derek's back by Hugh.

Rolling his eyes in mock disconcern, Derek can't hide the grin that starts to form at the corners of his mouth. Tilting his head to look at me, he looks so endearing I can't help but lean into him and kiss him softly on the lips.

"Awe," Rupert playfully bats his eyes.

"Mate, don't hate" Derek laughs squeezing my hand.

We pass the rest of the night laughing so hard my stomach is sore. I've exchanged valuable blackmail information with Rupert and the others. And both Derek and I have had one to many drinks. The crowd is dying down and the band who had been playing earlier is now taking requests. Derek and I notice Piers and Rupert making their way towards the stage and after a few minutes of talking to the lead singer head back to our table with a mischievous glint in their eyes.

A round of Everglo shots are placed on our table and Hugh makes a toast in our honor. I've just put my glass down when I hear "tonight it seems we have an American Broadway star in our mist," the band leader states. "Miss Karen Cartwright, where are you; it has been requested that you join us on stage to sing a Lady Gaga song. There is also a request that you fiancee move forward to this front table."

My eyes widen as I feel the high of the intoxication start to kick in. I look at Derek whose raise eye brows betray his surprise. Rupert and the gang push us to move. Grabbing Derek's hand I decide to take on the challenge. Closing in on the stage, I leave Derek at the front table with the gang following close behind and I walk on stage. The lead singer tells me the song and I'm grateful I know the words. "Are you ready," the singer asks. I nod my head and being sway to the melody being played. As the first verse starts, I sing in the lowest sultry voice I have using the microphone as my prop.

"It's been a long time since I came around...Been a long time but I'm back in town...This time I'm not leaving without you."

I slowly make my way off the stage as I continue to sing and saunter towards Derek. Once I reach him I graze his face with my hand causing his eyes to flutter. I lick my lips and lean in to kiss him seductively on the mouth; pulling away just in time to sing "You taste like whiskey when you kiss me, oh..."

The crowd whistles and howls; while Derek can't help but blush. I continue to sing and with my free hand I grab his shirt and pull him close while almost whispering the next words "I'll give anything again to be your baby doll...This time I'm not leaving without out you."

The alcohol has kicked in and my inner diva has taken over. Without a second though I release my grip and forcefully push Derek back onto the barstool and in a husky voice, sing "Sit back down where you belong in the corner of my bar with your (and I quickly change the words from high heels to..) sexy jeans on...Sit back down the couch where we made love for the first time and you said to me (The irony of the verse doesn't go unnoticed by Derek as his eyes reflect lust and twinge of humor).

I continue on with the song and make my way back to the stage. When the song finishes, the pub explodes in applause, whistles and howls. Derek is earning back slaps from not only Rupert and the gang but other male patrons. His face is completely red but he is beaming with male arrogance.

I reach the table and before I can say a word, Derek grabs my waist and pulls me hard against his chest. He looks down at me and leans in for a passionate kiss.

"Alright; bloody hell, get a room you two," Hugh exclaims as we pull apart.

"That mates is a wrap," Derek tells them "I have a big whip waiting for me at home," he gleams.

"Bye," I offer "Duty calls," I wink to everyone as Derek shakes his head and leads me out.

"See what you've done mates, you've created a monster," he laughs

"Yeah one that going to make you very satisfied tonight," Piers states

"Touche'" Derek answers but adds "not just tonight always," and with that he winks and walks away; leaving the table gwaking.


	21. Chapter 21

It was the night before Karen and Derek left London, and the couple had decided to stay in and enjoy a relaxing night in front of the fireplace. Karen's head rested on Derek's lap as she looked through wedding magazines and Derek was reading a script his agent had forwarded.

"Derek?"

"Yes, Love"

"What would you say if I told you I want to get married in London?" I ask

"I would say your wish is my command," he smiles

"Derek, I'm serious," as I rise so that I'm now sitting upright and facing him. "Do you think it would be too much to ask people to come to London?"

"Love, if we have the wedding here, the money we would save could be used to fly the bridal party and your family and close friends. So in answer to your question, no I don't think it's too much to ask."

"Really?" my voice an octave higher as my excitement grows, "because I think it would be beautiful to have a reception and dance in the garden. Do you think your mother and sister would help with the arrangements since we'll be in New York?"

"They would be more than happy to work with you in organizing things on this end, and Piers' restaurant can do the catering, if you'd like." Derek tells me.

"Its set then," I sequel "we're having our wedding here in London?"

"It would appear so, Darling," he laughs

"I can't wait to tell everyone, it's more than I ever dreamt of."

"You've dreamt about your wedding?" Derek inquires

"Of course, as a woman it's only natural," I reply to Derek, who is now grinning at me with raised eyebrows.

We discuss wedding dates and ultimately decide on October 14, 2012 as its two days off from our one year anniversary as a couple. The rest of the evening, much to Derek's disgruntle is spent taking pictures and measurements of the garden and formal dinning room before heading off to sleep.

The next morning we enjoy breakfast with Rose and Carol and I fill them in on all my thoughts and plans for the wedding. Just as Derek said, they are more than happy to help me. In fact, Rose insists on paying for the tent all the decorations, despite Derek's protest. Derek also talked to Piers and he has agreed to provide the catering free of charge as his wedding gift to us. As we say our goodbyes before heading to the airport, I can't contain my excitement that in six months, I will officially be Mrs. Derek Wills. The past week and a half, here in London has been amazing. Seeing Derek away from the stress and demands of Broadway confirmed what I already knew, that the Derek Wills only I get to see, is truly remarkable. Two days from now when we begin rehearsals again, he will go back to his double role of Derek, the Director, in public and Derek, my lover and best friend in private.

The plane ride was unremarkable and ten hours later we arrive back in New York. We pull up to our apartment and I immediately feel a sense of home. Looking at Derek I can see he feels the same as he offers me a grin while carrying our luggage up the walkway.

"Welcome home, Love" he whispers.

"Anywhere with you, Mr. Wills is home to me," I reply pushing the elevator button.

We set our luggage down at the entrance and make our way over to the sofa where we collapse in exhaustion. I look at the clock and it reads a little past 8 pm, and I realize we haven't eaten since our morning breakfast. "Babe, are you hungry?"

"Famished," he responds "Do you want to go grab a bite?" he asks.

Not having the energy I suggest we order in. Derek gets up to place the order from the menus in the kitchen and I take the opportunity to call my parents and check in with the gang.

"Hello," my Mom answers her phone, "Mom its Karen, I wanted to let you know we're back in New York."

"Honey, I'm so glad you made it home safely. From the pictures you sent me, Derek's home is beautiful."

"It's amazing Mom, and I've decided I want to get married there," I inform her.

The line is briefly silent until she responds, "Wow, sweetheart that is wonderful, but its quiet expensive to ask people to fly to London," she warns.

"I thought about that, and Derek and I ran some numbers and having it in London actually saves us money, so that we can use to pay for you and the wedding party to go," I answer. "You, Dad and the girls are really the only people from Iowa, whom I can't do without."

"Your father and I couldn't ask you to do that, sweetheart."

"Mom, its settled already," I firmly but politely tell her. "I need you to save the date October 14, 2012."

"We will sweetheart and I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks, Mom and tell Dad I love him and I'll talk to you soon," I say before I hang up.

I send off mass texts to the gang here in New York and to Amy and Marlena as well, telling them all of the wedding details. One I hit the send button; I get up and make my way up the stairs to our bedroom. I had seen Derek take our luggage up while I was on the phone with my mom. When I enter our bedroom I can hear the shower going. I smile to myself and decide to join my soon to be husband.

I slowly open the bathroom door trying my best not to let Derek know I'm here. I quickly take off my clothes but just as I'm about to slightly pull the curtain back, my foot kicks my shoe causing it hit the wall. Derek opens the curtain and a mischievous grin instantly appears on his face. "Are you trying to sneak up on me, Love."

"I thought you might enjoy a surprise," I say in a low husky voice.

Derek looks at my naked body with eyes full of lust, I can't help but blush. "Love, you can surprise me with this sight anytime you please."

I enter the shower and Derek's lips instantly capture mine. With the sudden change of temperature and Derek's finger's grazing over my skin, I can feel my nipples harden. I moan as Derek's lips have moved from my mouth and are nipping the sensitive skin behind my ear. My hands work to lather his chest, while my lips kiss and lick where the water is rising, slowly working my way down his body. One of Derek's hands massages my breasts as his fingers pinch and tickly my hard nipples; while his other hand finds my sex working magic with his fingers.

I moan at the sensation "Love, you're so wet," Derek muffles into my neck all the while continuing to move his fingers. He eases one finger into me making sure to touch every inches of my inner sex before sliding a second finger and beginning to thrust them in and out. My breath catches and my lips find his fiercely gaining entrance with my tongue.

"Derek," is all I can manage to whisper my world becoming a blur of ecstasy as I feel his hard penis enter me.

"Faster," I beg feeling his hardness fill me with each thrust.

"Gods, Love you're so tight and feel so good," he moans into my mouth.

My fingers entangled in his hair, my head arched back he kisses my neck as his hands grab my breasts. Each thrust earns a deep moan. Suddenly he spins me so that my body is facing away from him. Registering his silent request, I spread my hands and legs as he enters from behind. Falling into a rhythm I am the first to succumb to the waves of pleasure, my body tightening and closing on him. With one last thrust I feel Derek climax. He leans forward embracing me in his strong arms. I turn in his embrace and I smile, "welcome home Mr. Wills."

He laughs placing a soft kiss on my swollen lips and we quickly rise off realizing the food will soon be here.

When I make it back downstairs I check my phone to see I have 10 text messages. I scroll through them laughing at the excitement Jessica, Bobby, Amy and Marlena express especially at the realization we are paying for their travel expenses. Julia though more subdued in her remarks is equally excited and offers to go back with me prior to the date if I care to shop for dresses in London. I thank her for the suggestion and tell her I will pick a date as Derek's mother and sister had also mentioned buying a dress over there. The only person I haven't heard from is Ivy.

The doorbell rings and Derek gets up from his lounge chair to get it. When he returns my face must show some margin of concern because he asks "Is everything alright, Love?"

"I hope," I reply "I sent a text to everyone to let them know of our wedding plans so far and I haven't heard back from Ivy."

"Maybe she's busy," Derek answers

"Could be but now that I think about it, she didn't respond when I text her before we left for London. I hope everything is okay."

"Well, have you asked anyone?" he questions

"I just sent a text to Julia, Tom, Bobby and Jess," I respond just as my phone bings letting me know I have messages.

I read the messages and I grow more concerned. "No one has heard from Ivy since before we left for London," I tell Derek. "Tom said he and Sam both went by her new apartment and she wasn't in. They even had the super open the door to make sure she was alright and everything was in its place. They left a note but she never answered."

"Has she been to work?" Derek asks

"Julia said she called your friend and Ivy is going to work and seems to be alright. Julia and the others can't understand why the sudden change."

"Maybe she just needs time," he tries to assure. "Love lets eat, if you want tomorrow we can stop by the studio where she's working."

"That sounds good," I tell him kissing his cheek.

Something however doesn't feel right, I only hope I'm wrong and that Ivy does just want space.


	22. Chapter 22

It was 2p.m. and I hadn't heard from Derek since before eight this morning. My calls were going straight to voice mail and I was starting to fear the worst. When I woke up this morning and saw his note next to the picture of me and Dev, I was lost as to what to do. When I had agreed to meet Ivy for dinner, never in a million years did I think I would come face to face with Dev. I mean, the messages had all come from Ivy's phone and it was Ivy's invitation I had accepted.

But when I showed up at the restaurant Tuesday night, Ivy wasn't here and Dev was waiting for me in her place. I had turned to leave but his hand grabbed my wrist. I didn't want to draw attention so I made the decision to sit and listen to what he had to say. I also wanted to know about Ivy. I was so stupid though, I didn't think about the fact it was public place and how it might look to the plain observer; how it might look to Derek. But there it was this morning, in a full color photograph for the world to see. The headline reading "Is there trouble in paradise?"

I had received texts from my parents, Iowa friends, Jessica and gang; but the one person I so desperately wanted to hear from was silent. I was going crazy and finally decided to call the one person I thought Derek might turn too.

"Hello," the voice greeted

"Tom!" my voice shaking.

"He just left and is heading home, sweetheart."

"How is he?" fear and nervousness consuming me.

"He's calmed down and I would say hurt is the best description," he tells me.

"I...we...nothing happened, I didn't even know he would be there," I reply, "I thought I was meeting Ivy."

"He knows nothing happened, Karen, he trusts you unconditionally. He's hurt and upset you didn't tell him you had seen him."

"Ironically, I didn't tell him because I didn't want him to get upset over something I handled," I answer.

"You have to see his perspective," Toms says, "how would you feel if a photograph showed up in the paper of Derek and woman sitting in a restaurant holding hands?"

Tears are now freely falling as I try to catch my breathe. "What can I do?" I ask

"Hear him out. You do realize this was a big test of how much he loves you. The old Derek, wouldn't have cared what you had to say he would have walked."

"I love him, Tom," my voice cracking.

"He knows," he assures me, "why do you think he's heading back home."

"Thank you," I say before I hang up.

I grab a glass of wine and head to the sofa. I put music on to keep the silence from torturing me. After 20 minutes I begin to worry, what if Tom was wrong and Derek isn't coming home. What if Derek doesn't come back? The Tony Awards are tonight and this was suppose to be a night Broadway wouldn't forget. So many people were predicting a sweep for the first time in history. Now, I'm just hoping Derek comes to me.

My thoughts are interrupted when I hear the door open. Despite having an elevator, that opens into our foyer, Derek always takes the stairs and enters through the side door. I can hear my heart furiously beating and I'm afraid of what I will see when he enters the living room. Before my brain has time to register my thoughts though, our eyes lock.

Derek's expression is stoic and unreadable and for the first time ever I'm scared of what he is going to say. He's walking towards me and I'm not sure if I should stand or remaining sitting. Lost in my own internal debate, Derek is now standing in front of me. Saying nothing he extends his hand to me and I take it without hesitation. He pulls me up and wraps in a warm embrace.

"Please don't do that to me again," he whispers in my ear.

"I'm so sorry," I answer. "I never meant to hurt you."

"I love you," he tells me "and when I saw that picture, all I could think about was you leaving me," a single tear falling him his eye. "I thought you had changed your mind."

I kiss the tear away and pull him next to me onto the sofa. I turn towards him and cup his face with my hands, "Derek, I love you so much, I would never leave you. I was wrong in not telling you I saw Dev, but I was afraid you would get upset and I had taken care of it."

"I thought you were seeing Ivy? Did you lie to me?," I can hear hurt in his voice.

"No, when I left here, I thought I was meeting Ivy too. Dev and Ivy are living together. He took her phone and sent the invitation to meet pretending to be her. He knew I wouldn't go to meet him. When I got there the reservation was under Ivy's name, and it wasn't until I reached the table that I saw him. When I turned to leave he grabbed my hand, that's what the camera photographed. I didn't want to create a scene so I agreed to give him five minutes."

"So what did he want?" Derek asks.

"He wanted me to know that Ivy was living with him and he was going to be involved in raising his son; but, he was not romantically involved with Ivy. He wanted to know if I still believed there was no chance of getting back together. I told him never and I left."

"When I asked you that night, how dinner went, why didn't you tell me?"

"Like I said, I didn't want to upset you. Had you asked me about Ivy I would have told you I didn't see her, but your question was so general and I had spent so little time with him, that I didn't want to get you angry," I reply. "I was wrong."

"I don't want you to hide things from me, no matter if the truth hurts." Derek tells me. "Maybe you don't realize this Karen, but you are the only person I have allowed to completely know me. Being with you makes me feel vulnerable and emotionally exposed but at the same time I've never felt so secure in trusting someone," he finishes.

"You are always so strong for me, that you're right, I forget how new being in a relationship is for you," I answer. "I promise you, from this point forward, I will never keep anything from you, no matter how small or insignificant I think it may be," I assure him. "I don't want to lose you Derek, you are my life."

He smiles at me and kissing my lips whispers "I love you to much to run away, darling."

"I love you too," I answer with a kiss which quickly becomes heated.

Derek breaks away, "we better get ready, Love," he says "The car is coming for us at 6."

I look at the clock and it is now 4:15pm "Tonight the world will see what an incredible director you are Mr. Wills."

"And you a star, my darling." he takes my hand leading me to the bedroom.

An hour and a half hours later I enter the living room and see Derek standing by the window. His trim body fit nicely in a Black tuxedo and tie. His hair perfectly mussed and his rugged five o'clock shadow trimmed just right. He looks absolutely sexy when he turns to face me offering the most gorgeous smile.

"You look stunning Mrs. Wills to be," he tells me.

I blush at the compliment and twirl around to show him all angles. I'm wearing a black dress with a fitted bodice. The sleeves are shear and off the shoulder and the collar is v-neck stopping in the middle of my breasts. The bottom is fitted at the thighs and opens into a slight flair from just above the knee down to the floor.

"Thank you, Mr. Wills, you look handsomely dashing yourself," I smile while kissing his lips.

"Shall we go?" he asks leading me into the elevator. As soon as we step out into the lobby we can see the media waiting outside. "Are you ready, Love?"

"With you by my side, always."

Derek opens the door and I can hear the first set of questions "So is there trouble in paradise?" "Why did you have meet Dev?" "Are you two breaking up?"

I look at Derek and he nods his head in approval. "I met Dev under the impression Ivy Lynn had extended the invitation to meet her. When I realized Dev was waiting for me, I used the opportunity to put an end once and for all to that chapter in my life. I love Derek Wills more than I have ever loved anyone; and I cannot wait until I become his wife."

With the end of my statement we enter the car and make our way to the red carpet. An hour later it is time to announce Best Director. I'm holding Derek's hand so tight he whispers "Love, it's alright if I don't win, but I do still need my hand," he looks down to where my hand is leaving red marks on his skin. I giggle.

"The winner is, Derek Wills." Derek stands up and I immediately jump into his arms causing him to almost fall. He kisses me soundly on the lips and makes his way to the stage, accepting congratulatory hand shakes and hugs along the way.

"Thank you," he says. "While this is not the first time accepting this award; it is by far, the most special to me. Being a part of this production has changed me in so many ways and I am extremely grateful to Levitt & Houston, Rand, and all the cast and crew for challenging me and working with me in making Marilyn a legend. I also want to thank my family and the love of my life, Karen Cartwright. You will forever and always be my star, I love you.

Twenty minutes later its my turn and I am so flustered I can't even think straight. As I stand in front of the microphone I can hear my heart beat so fast. I look out and I see Derek and his gorgeous smile eases my nerves somewhat. I open my mouth and say "Wow, I stand here in total shock and at a loss for words. I mean literally I've forgotten my speech. (this earns a laugh from the crowd) So, I am going to keep it simple. Thank you, Tom, Julia, Eileen the cast and crew, my family in Iowa and my knight in shining Armor, Derek. I love you babe, and thank you for believing in me and making my dreams come true," I finish to a round of applause. I make my way back stage to take pictures and return to my seat next to Derek.

An hour later and Bombshell has made history by sweeping the awards in all categories. Pictures have been taken and its off to celebrate with the cast and crew at a local hotel. Holding on to Derek's hand I realize how lucky I am that I didn't lose him today because of my stupidity and stubbornness. I lift our hands to my lips and gently kiss them. Derek who was turned the other way looks at me, a wide grin on his face.

"What's that for Mrs. Wills to be?"

"Nothing," I answer "just because I can." I smile and lean in this time for a kiss on the lips as cameras flash around us.

"Anytime, my star," he grins.


	23. Chapter 23

"What do you think?" I ask staring at my image in the mirror and watching the reaction of Julia, Carol and Rose.

"Karen, it's beautiful," Julia replies

"I agree," Carol adds

"I think you are going to take my son's breathe away," Rose smiles.

"Really?" I question in a timid voice, a blush creeping on my face,"because out of all of the dresses I've seen, I love this one."

I had gone dress shopping in New York with my mother and the gang but nothing caught my attention. Everything was either to over the top or to much like Cinderella. I want something simple and elegant and this dress is perfect. It's an ivory strapless mermaid dress. The back slightly dips down in a v-shape and the bodice has appliques embellished with tiny diamonds and pearls. It hugs my body and ends in a small train. I'm not one to wear extremely tight clothing but this dress makes me feel sexy and confident.

"If you love it, you should take it," Julia smiles.

"You really think Derek will like it?" I ask looking for assurance one last time.

"Dear, Theo would love anything you wear, but this dress is stunning and will blow him away," Carol assures.

Hearing Carols words and seeing the other's reaction, I'm certain this is my dream dress. "I'll take it," I tell the store assistant.

"Wonderful, let me call the seamstress and we will get you fitted and on your way. Will the dress be shipped to the States?" the assistant asks.

"No, Mrs. Wills is going to pick it up for me. I won't be returning until two weeks before my wedding, is that sufficient time if last alterations are needed?"

"Right on cue the seamstress approaches and assures me two weeks is plenty of time should final alterations be needed."

Twenty minutes later we are ready to leave. Carol and Rose go their separate way but have agreed to meet for dinner later tonight. Turning to Julia I ask "are you hungry?"

"Famished" she answers.

We make our way to a little bistro Derek took me too and once situated and orders taken; we start into an easy conversation.

"Julia, thank you so much for coming with me. Are you sure I can't reimburse your travel expenses?"

"Are you kidding, I get to come to London twice in one year but only have to pay for one. This is the most fun I've had in awhile," she says. "I really am happy for your and Derek. I may have had my doubts early on, but it's clear Derek is madly in love with you," she smiles.

"That's so sweet of you to say," I reply.

"It's the truth, and I must say that seeing your relationship develop has taught me a valuable lesson," she tells me. "I realize now when married Frank I loved him, but I wasn't necessarily 'in love' with him."

I see a thoughtful yet regretful look on Julia's face and can't help but ask, "have you heard from Michael?"

"No, after the pregnancy scare we realized what we shared was best left in the past. I'm not proud of having an affair but it forced me to make change. I will never regret the gift I received from my marriage to Frank, which is Leo; but if Frank and I had stayed married we would never have achieved the level of happiness you and Derek have."

"Wow, I never would imagine anyone would consider Derek and I as an example of a good relationship," I laugh.

Julia smiles, "That should show you how far the two of you have come. I mean, those of us involved with Bombshell have literally seen how the two of you, first developed a friendship and then watched as that friendship blossomed into love. What has been most fascinating is the fact that you never forced Derek to change, he did so without even realizing it. Even Tom can't deny it."

Hearing Julia talk about my relationship with Derek in a such a way makes me so happy. "Thank you, this past year hasn't been the easiest but it has been well worth it," I reply. "And I can't wait to become Mrs. Theoderic Wills."

"I'm sorry but I can't get use to hearing Theoderic," Julia laughs.

"I know what you mean," I say, "it's taken me sometime to get use to it but he will always be Derek to me," I reply.

"So how are the wedding plans coming along?" Julia asks.

"Great, Rose and Carol have been lifesavers managing things over here. The tent and tables have been secured and Derek's friend Piers is providing the catering. Tonight at dinner, he is going to give us a sample of what he is preparing for the reception."

"Piers is a friend of Derek?" Julia inquires.

"Yes, they've known each other since they were five, and his wedding gift is the catering. May I also add he is handsome, single, charming and well off," I say.

"Why doesn't that surprise me," Julia smiles, "some how I couldn't imagine Derek having ugly deadbeat friends."

I laugh because I guess I hadn't thought about it, but what Julia says is true. All of Derek's friends so far have been attractive and very well off. But, despite their wealth, they are so humble and when Derek is with them, he is completely different from his brash New York director persona.

"I'm just saying, two single attractive people things could happen," I grin.

Julia shakes her head as we finish our lunch and head out to do some shopping. The afternoon flies and before we realize it, it's time to make our way back to the house. We pour ourselves a glass of wine and make our way into the garden to relax.

Sitting in a lounge chair, my phone beeps letting me know I have a text. I look and see it's from Derek. "**Missing you, Love" -D. **I smile and respond ** "I miss you, can't wait to be back in your arms." -K**

"I take it from the smile on your face, its Derek," 

"Yeah, it is," I answer. "I know this is going to sound silly but I miss him."

"It's not silly at all," Julia says. "That's what love is. So, what are your plans after the wedding?" she asks

"Derek has a movie that will start filming a month after our wedding and I haven't made a decision yet. I'll never give up Broadway but I am considering taking a year off."

"Wow, I would have thought you had a new production lined up," she replies.

"I have several offers; but, I don't know, a part of me really doesn't want to spend my first year of marriage apart. I also don't want to have to spend my first year concerned with a pregnancy clause in a contract," I blush.

"I see," Julia grins "so are you trying to tell me something."

Realizing what Julia is thinking, I blush even more. "Oh no, no, I'm not pregnant."

"I'm just saying I think your first year of marriage should be spent carefree and being involved in a production puts restrictions. I do have an offer from Bobby Raskin's recording label I'm seriously considering. It would afford me the freedom to record in various locations and no one cares if I were to have a belly," I smile.

"Wow, you've really thought about this," Julia says admiringly. "And Derek is in agreement?"

"Derek has been so supportive. He wants to ensure that I don't give up Broadway but aside from that, he is beyond ecstatic at the thought of 'procreating' as he puts it."

Julia bursts out in laughter, "leave it to Derek to find a politically correct way of saying he likes the thought of having sex whenever and wherever he wants without the worry of protection."

I blush even more at Julia's words knowing it is exactly what Derek and I are both thinking if I decide to take a year off. Luckily I'm saved from further embarrassment when I notice the time. "Oh, I hadn't noticed the time, we better get going."

"Saved by the bell," Julia states.

We take a cab just in case we decide to have a few drinks so twenty minutes later we arrive at Piers' restaurant. We enter, and politely give the hostess our names. She shows us to our table where Carol and Rose are waiting. We order drinks and once again fall into easy conversation. A few minutes later, Piers makes his way over.

"Ladies," Piers greets. "Mrs. Wills, Carol, it is good to see you, it has been awhile," he says kissing each of their hands. Standing next to me he charmingly greets, "hello beautiful, who is you lovely friend?" he asks while giving me a hug.

"Piers Walker, this is Julia Houston."

"Nice to meet you, Julia, it doesn't surprise me Derek would surround himself with beautiful women," he states causing Julia to blush.

"Would you mind if I join you; I'd like to explain the dishes that will be served and discuss your feelings towards each."

"We wouldn't mind at all," I answer.

Dinner is incredible and so is the cake sample. Knowing this will be the food served at my reception makes me so excited and makes our wedding even more real. We stay talking for about 30 minutes after we finish eating, and Rose and Carol gracefully say their goodbyes. Due to time constraints Julia and I will not be able to see them prior to leaving tomorrow. After they leave, Piers suggest we move to the bar and it is obvious he and Julia have chemistry. He has not taken his eyes off of her and Julia's smile hasn't faded all night.

I'm feeling tried and make the suggestion that we continue our evening back at the house. With all in agreement, Piers drives us back. Once in the house I say good night and leave Julia and Piers to enjoy each other's company.

"Goodnight beautiful," Piers says leaning in to kiss my cheek. Close to my ear he whispers, "I owe you dear."

Smiling at Julia over his shoulder I wink at her causing her face to turn red.

I make my way up to the room, pleased with my match making skills. Once situated in bed I text Derek.

**"Going to bed dreaming of you-K"**

A few minutes later I read **"Already in bed but my thoughts of you didn't lead to sleep. Pleasure is more like it- D"**

I laugh and reply **"Mr. Wills, I'm jealous that your image of me gets to provide you such pleasure instead of me. -K"**

I hear a bing **"Don't fret, Love, it was pleasurable but not unforgettable. Only you can provide that :) - Sweet dreams Love" -D.**

**"Always the romantic, can't wait for unforgettable pleasure tomorrow. My dreams will be more than sweet when thinking of you. :)" -K**

**"Love you-D"**

**"Love you too-K"**

Snuggling into the pillows I fall asleep to the naughty thoughts of my bad boy, Derek.


	24. Chapter 24

The shrill of Derek's phone wakes me from a peaceful sleep. Not wanting to get out of bed I nudge him. "Babe, your phone," I try several times more to wake him, but he's not budging. Knowing Derek had been prone to insomnia before we got together, the fact that he can now sleep so deeply is one of the things I cherish the most. On this occasion though, I dread having to leave the warmth of our bed. Grumbling I don't even bother to cover myself with a sheet as I walk over to the dresser.

"Hello?" my voice still full of sleep. I look at the clock and see it is 3:00 am.

"Karen?" the female voice asks.

I hadn't looked at the caller id before answering, but the voice is familiar. I know I should recognize it, but still groggy I can't place it. "It's Ivy," the voice alerts me.

"Ivy, its 3 am in the morning, is everything alright?" With the small light that is streaming through the blinds, I can see Derek start to stir. His hand moves to where I laid and not feeling me, I can see his head start to rise.

At the sound of my voice, Derek turns and begins to sit upright. I walk over, and he moves to the side to make room for me. I lay back into his chest and cover myself with the blanket. His eyes still not fully focused, he mouths "who is it?" "Ivy," I mouth back. Realizing the time, his brows furrow and his face is now full of concern.

"Ivy, are you still there?" I ask as she still hasn't answered me. Ever since the whole Dev incident, I stopped any effort to try to reach out to Ivy. We all knew she must have had the baby but she hadn't contacted anyone, not even Julia whom she had stayed with in the beginning. The fact she is calling now, I have to admit, worries me.

"I'm sorry to bother you," she says "but, I don't have anyone else to call and I'm afraid."

"What's happened Ivy?" I ask, "Is it the baby?"

She isn't saying anything but I can hear crying so I know she's on the line. I look up at Derek and he offers a half smile while he soothingly rubs my arm. I know this is his way of affirming I'm doing the right thing by waiting for her to respond.

"The baby is fine, but Dev kicked us out," she answers.

"What?" my voice a little firmer now. "Why would he do that?" I ask.

"I took the baby over to a friend today while I went for an audition, and Dev got home before I did."

Without Ivy saying more, I know where this was heading. "Let me guess, Dev was furious."

"Yes, he said he wasn't going to go through this again, especially with someone he didn't love. He stormed out of the apartment and when he came back 15 minutes ago and kicked me and the baby out. I don't have anywhere to go."

"Ivy, with everything that's happened, I'm not sure having you come over here, is a good idea for anyone. Where are you right now?"

"I'm outside our apartment which is on Grant Street," she replies. "I don't have any money, Dev keeps the accounts."

"Look, the Roosevelt is close by isn't it?" I inquire.

"Yes."

"Okay, I'll call and reserve a room for you tonight. Derek and I will meet you in the morning and we can figure out what to do then. Do you have money for a cab?"

"The hotel is actually within walking distance. Thank you Karen."

"Everything will be alright Ivy, let me call the hotel."

"What's wrong, Love?" Derek asks.

"Dev kicked Ivy and the baby out. I'll tell you the rest in a minute but I promised to get her a room at the Roosevelt. Do you know where your wallet is? By the time I find my card in my purse."

"It's on the dresser."

I grab Derek's card and quickly do a search on my phone for the hotel's number. After about 10 minutes the reservation is made and I call Ivy to make sure she is alright. I tell her to charge whatever she needs to the room. I turn away from the dresser to make my way back to bed and I can see Derek staring at me with the most devilishly sexy grin. "What are grinning at, Mr. Wills?"

"Has anyone ever told you how beautiful you look when you get riled up?" he grins, "Especially when you're naked."

It wasn't until that moment that it hits me I never put a t-shirt on when I got out of bed the second time. No longer shy with my body around Derek, I saunter my way over to the bed. "Well Mr. Wills, it's nice to know I still have an affect on you," I say in a low voice as I climb up on the bed and straddle him.

"Love, you will always have an affect on me," he smiles and then pulls me in for a passionate kiss.

I grin and slide off him. "Babe, I'm tired lets go back to sleep and I'll tell you about Ivy in the morning."

Laughing, Derek kisses me as I snuggle into his chest. After a few minutes we fall back asleep.

It seems like only minutes have passed since Ivy's call but once again the ringing of a cell phone wakes us. "Gods, doesn't anyone sleep?" Derek moans into his pillow. This time he gets up and answers his phone. "Whoever this is you better have a bloody good reason for calling so early," he snaps.

Laughing at his grumpiness, I also enjoy the view I have of his chiseled body in all its glory. "Tom," I hear him say.

"Yes, Karen spoke to her last night and told her we would meet up this morning. She is at the Roosevelt Hotel. All I know is Dev kicked her and the baby out. I'm sorry I don't know, but bloody hell, at three in the morning, she is lucky Karen answered the phone; unlike you," his voice becoming louder.

"Fine, apology accepted. Yes, we'll meet you at the hotel at 10am."

With the mood ruined we decide to get up, change and go out for breakfast before meeting Tom and Ivy. I bring Derek up to speed and while part of him is angered by Dev's actions, another part is more upset by Ivy.

"You know Love, at some point Ivy is going to have to learn how to stand on her own two feet. At first it was Tom who would run to bail her out, but now it seems as though she thinks we will do the same."

"Derek, you can't say that. It must be hard when you have no family to turn to and a baby to care for," I reason.

"Yes Love, but we helped her get situated when she found out she was pregnant and then she threw it all away when she decided to allow Dev into her life. Forget the baby, Ivy let Dev run her life," he responds.

"Well, what do you propose to do Derek, leave her and the baby alone?"

"I just want that arse out of our lives; is that so much to ask?"

"No, it's not," I answer as we get up from the table to leave.

Twenty minutes later they arrive at Ivy's hotel room. I knock on the door and we are greeted by Tom. "Hey, come in."

We enter the room and see Ivy seated on the love seat holding a baby. Still holding Derek's hand I pull him along to get a better view. "Hi," I offer, looking down at the infant who has blond hair and dark brown eyes.

"He's beautiful, Ivy. What's his name?"

"Thomas," she smiles looking at Tom who is beaming.

"Do you want to hold him?" she asks.

"Really," I say, while nodding an affirmative response.

"Sure," she answers placing the baby in my arms. "Derek," she greets.

He offers a small smile, but I can feel him staring at me. I look up and when our eyes lock, his face reflects the smile meant only for me. "You look good holding him," he says, forgetting the fact we are not alone. A cough from Tom startles him and he immediately turns beet red.

"I'm sorry," he says, taking a seat next to Tom. "So what do you plan to do Ivy?" his voice back to director tone.

"I need to look for a place and I need to follow through with the paperwork to get child support started. I had stopped when Dev offered for me and the baby to live with him."

"What about money, Karen said you mentioned Dev managed the accounts?"

"He does but I've called the bank and transferred the amount of my last check into a new account. It will be a few months before I save enough money for a deposit on a new apartment, so in the interim I'm going to look for a hotel."

"What about your family?" Tom questions.

"They still want nothing to do with any of this," regret evident in her voice.

"We can help with deposit money if you find a place," Derek informs her.

"You can't do that," Tom interjects. "With your wedding coming up in a few weeks, you don't need the added expense. I'll give you the money for a deposit, Ivy," he tells her. "Also, in the meantime you and the baby can stay with me. It's my turn to step up to the plate," he says with resolve.

"Really its okay, Thomas and I can stay in a motel. You guys have done more for me than I deserve. I never apologized to you, Karen, for allowing you to think I was the one who invited you to dinner. I wanted to tell you but I was afraid of what Dev might do."

"Ivy, has he been violent with you?" Tom asks.

"No, I was just so afraid to be on my own again, so I went along. Despite how he treats me, he has been good with Thomas. That is up until last night, I never thought he would throw his son out."

"It's alright Ivy," I offer, "he can be deceiving. The important thing now is to move forward."

"So it's settled then," Tom states. "You and Thomas are coming home with me and we are going to help you find a place."

We gather all of Ivy and Thomas' things and load them into our SUV. After we drop the off the three at Tom's place, I notice Derek deep in thought.

"Are you okay? Babe," I question.

"I am really starting to like the idea of you taking off a year after the wedding," he answers me with a timid grin.

Understanding exactly what he means I answer, "Mr. Wills are you trying to tell me you can see a baby Wills in the near future."

He blushes, "I wouldn't be opposed to it if you aren't."

"You mean you wouldn't mind seeing me fat and bloated, so soon after our marriage," I laugh.

"Love, I have a feeling you would be ravishingly gorgeous, pregnant."

It's my turn to blush. I knew Derek wanted children but I never thought he would warm up to the idea so soon. "In that case Mr. Wills, if you must know, nothing would make me happier than to start a family of our own."

With a smile that reaches from ear to ear, Derek says "I love you Karen Cartwright and I can't believe in two weeks, I will be the luckiest man in the world when you become my wife."

My heart flutters, "I love you too Mr. Wills and I can't wait to begin our new adventure together, and possibly our new family."


	25. Chapter 25

I open my eyes and looking at the clock that reads 3:00 a.m., I let out a soft sigh. I can't sleep and it's aggravating. We arrived in London earlier in the day along with my parents, and the time difference coupled with the excitement of the wedding, is affecting me. I turn to Derek envious of his ability to sleep and I can't contain myself. If I'm awake, then the love of my life is going to keep me company.

"Derek," I kiss his shoulder unable to see his face. I get no response except a slight shift. I nibble on his ear "Babe," I whisper, but still no reaction aside from a shake of his head. Frustrated I finally resort to the old fashion nudge, "Derek, are you awake?" my voice firm. This time I receive no reaction whatsoever. "Seriously," I huff and I begin to shift to get off the bed. Just as I'm about to get up, I'm suddenly embraced by two strong arms and before I know it, I'm on my back and Derek is hovering above me laughing at me startled expression.

"You called Love?" he smirks kissing me lips.

I playfully hit his arm "you were wake all the time, why didn't you answer me?" I pout.

"Where would the fun be in that, Love," his voice low and husky. He moves his head to snuggle against my neck and begins to kiss and nibble. "Is everything alright?" he mumbles.

"I'm anxious aren't you?" trying not to let what he's doing to my neck distract me.

"Love, we have a week left before you make me the happiest man alive, why would I be anxious?" his lips now making their way between my breast.

I'm slowly losing the battle to stay focus, "I don't mean about becoming Mrs. Wills, I mean getting everything ready. We were originally suppose to arrive a week ago."

I let out a gasp as his fingers massage my breasts, "there isn't anything left for us to do, you checked everything off the list a week ago, that's why we decided not to come," his tongue licking my nipple. "Relax and enjoy this next week with our family and friends."

No longer able to remember anything, I succumb to the pleasure that will soon be my husband.

"Good morning!" I say walking into the kitchen where my mother and father are enjoying a cup of coffee.

"Good morning sweetheart," they both answer "this place is amazing, I can't get over how big it is," my mom says.

"I know, I still can't believe Derek has a home like this."

"We have a home," I hear Derek's voice from the doorway, "what's mine is yours, Love," he states entering the room. "Good morning, Mr. and Mrs. Cartwright," he smiles as he makes his way over to me and kisses my cheek.

I see my parents exchange a smile at his words. "Good morning Derek, please call me Roger."

"Yes, Elizabeth for me."

"Thank you," Derek replies. "So what do you have planned today, Love?"

"Mom and I are meeting Carol and your mom to fit my dress one last time. Then we are going to check on the flowers. We can meet for lunch if the two of you would like but we have to be back here by 3 because Julia, Tom and the rest of the gang will be here."

"What do you think, Roger, should we brave meeting the ladies for lunch?" Derek laughs.

"I learned a long time ago if the answer I want to give is no, then the right answer is probably yes," he replies.

My mother and I shoot my dad a glare, which makes Derek laugh even more, "that Roger, is the best advice I've been given so far with regards to marriage." Turning to me he grins, "We'll meet you, just call when you are ready."

Rolling my eyes but enjoying the fact my father and Derek are getting along, we begin eating breakfast. An hour later, with the morning planned, mom and I catch a cab to the dress store. Once situated my mom turns to me, "Karen, sweetheart, I'm so happy for you. Derek reminds me so much of your father. The way he can't keep his eyes off you and his face instantly lights up when you enter the room, I couldn't ask for anything more for you."

"Thanks mom, nothing would me happier than to have a marriage like yours," I reply leaning in for a hug. We continue talking about married life and before I know it we're at the store. I pay the cab and we make our way inside. Sitting on the showroom sofa, I see Carol and Rose.

"Karen, Dear," Rose greets with a warm smile and hug, "you look even more beautiful than your last visit."

"I have to agree," Carol adds.

I blush, "Thank you. Rose, Carol, this is my mother Elizabeth Cartwright."

"Mrs. Cartwright, it is a pleasure to meet you."

"Please, call me Elizabeth, and it's a pleasure to meet you too. Thank you for making my daughter feel so accepted and for all the help you've provided in putting her dream wedding together."

"It has been our pleasure and Karen makes it easy to love her," Carol replies. "Plus, she makes Theo very happy and that is priceless to us."

I'm lead to the back to change and 10 minutes later I enter the showroom. "What do you think mom?" before she answers I see tears streaming down her face and I can't help but start crying too.

"I think you look stunning," she answers walking towards me with her arms wide open. "You're not our little girl anymore, you are an amazing young woman and you are going to make a wonderful wife."

Overwhelmed with emotion, I can't bring myself to say anything so I do the only thing I can; I hug her tighter than I ever have.

Carol snaps a photo with her phone, and I'm extremely grateful seeing the moment captured. We finish the fitting and an hour later we are done with the flowers too. I call Derek and we agree to meet at a deli by the house. Lunch is delicious and I'm happy to see everyone getting along. Our parents are more than happy to exchange embarrassing stories and all Derek and I can do is grin and bear it. Realizing it's 2:30pm, Derek and I go back the house while my parents decide to take in some sites.

Three o'clock comes around and I hear a banging on the door. I run to answer it and as soon as it swings open I'm engulfed in a hug by Jessica and Bobby. "OMG!" I am so liking this house can you adopt me once the wedding is over?" Bobby asks.

"As tempting as my future wife may find your offer, I on the other hand think you might be to much to handle," Derek answers from behind me.

Everyone laughs pushing Bobby out of the way so they can enter. "He wasn't kidding though this is an amazing house," Tom states.

Marlena, Amy, Jessica and Sue pull me aside, "are there any more friends like Piers?" they ask, as the subject in question walks in hand and hand with Julia. "Hey gorgeous," he greets kissing my cheek.

"Hey mate, you have your own woman keep away from mine," Derek says leaning in to give Julia a kiss saying,"hello beautiful."

"Oh we need to find ourselves some British men," the four girls next to me sigh.

"What about me?" inquires, Bobby, "I can appreciate British men, if Derek were gay I'd do him."

The group silences in shock anticipating Derek's reaction won't be good. To their surprise he plays along, "now, now son, watch that tongue, you wouldn't want to lose your inheritance would you?" he shakes his head as everyone burst into laughter.

"Piers, Mate, can you please help me get these lovely ladies luggage to their room."

Karen leads the way upstairs and once again squeals are heard but this time from all the gang not just Bobby. "Once you all get situated we'll be downstairs and we can decide what you feel up to. And feel free to look around by the way"

"Just not their room," Piers says "You might find a whip."

I blush at his words thinking back to the night in the bar. Derek on the other hand eats it up "Don't worry Piers, they all know she has a way to keep this bad boy in check." he grins.

"These two are a show," Sam remarks.

"Julia are you sure you can handle him?" Tom questions with a smirk.

"She can borrow Karen's whip," Derek interjects, much to Julia's dismay.

"Okay you two, enough with the whips," I say, "anyway Julia will have to get her own," I laugh.

After about twenty minutes everyone meets up in the kitchen. "So what are your thoughts? Any suggestions on what you'd like to do?" I ask.

"Drink, eat and have fun," Bobby responds. "Sleep can wait till we get back to New York."

"We agree," the girls say in unison "but we would also add a side of guys to our wish list."

My parents make an appearance and after saying hello to everyone decide they will be staying in for the night. Derek's mother asked them over for dinner so they are going to head over there.

Piers suggest his restaurant to start and the Lions Pub after. Everyone agrees enthusiastically and Julia and Piers leave to go to his place. Tom and Sam go to their room for a nap, while Bobby and the rest change for a swim and drinks. Seeing everyone together I can't keep a smile off my face. "I love you Derek Wills," I kiss his lips.

Before we know it, it's time to go catch a cab to the restaurant. Dinner is fabulous as always but the bar is where the fun begins. Piers has invited several of his younger fellow restaurateurs and the girls are in seventh heaven, including Bobby. There is singing, dancing and oh yes, lots and lots of drinking. Rupert, Hugh and Anastasia join in on the fun and pretty soon, it becomes the best of Karen and Derek stories.

"Oh girl, we knew you were in love, when you would mess up on purpose so that Derek would have to personally correct you." Sues says.

"You did that, Love?" Derek smugly grins.

"Don't get all smug," Tom slurs "Mr. Wills, I remember a certain director would soften his voice and get all sappy when Ms. Cartwright would make an appearance."

"I would not," Derek scoffs.

"Please," Bobby slaps with the air with his hand, "Ms, Cartwright do you have a pen? If you could please write down the changes that would help me a lot."

"I remember that," Sam exclaims "I asked Tom if you had seen Jesus."

Derek begins to turn red but he finally given in "Yeah, well if sappy is what it took to get the love of my life then I did sappy," he grins. "I am the director after all."

The night becomes morning and we stumble our way back to the house. Laughing and bonding in a way that assures me, we will be friends; no,wait, we will be family for a long long time.


	26. Chapter 26

Julia was up early in order to pick up Leo from the airport. She had spent the night at Piers knowing it would be the last time until Leo, who was flying in today for the wedding, flew back home in a few days. Piers had offered to drive her, but she thought it was best for her greet her son alone. Leo knew she and Piers were together and while he seemed happy for her, she didn't want to flaunt their relationship.

The clock said 5am so she had about hour before she needed to take off. Deciding coffee would help, she walked into the kitchen. The room is dark and quiet, the only light being that from the moon coming through the garden doors. She hears the ripple of water from the pool and walks over to look outside. She smiles at what she sees and after turning on the coffee pot, opens the door. She waits until the man in the pool reaches her end and glances up, "Good morning, Derek," she greets. "Your up early, everything alright?" she smiles.

"Good morning beautiful," he answers leaning up against the pool side. "Are you going to pick up, Leo?" he asks.

"Yes, but why are you up so early?" she asks again.

"Couldn't sleep," his voice betrays his nerves.

Watching the man in front of her, Julia knows she, along with many others will never stop being amazed at the affect Karen Cartwright, has on the great Derek Wills. Derek loves being in control. His ability to keep emotions in check while others crumble is what makes him a great director; but when it comes to Karen, he is vulnerable in every aspect. "Would you like to talk about it over a cup of coffee?" she offers.

He nods his head in the affirmative. "Alright," she smiles "while you get dry, I'll get us some coffee."

A few minutes later Julia hands him a cup and takes a seat next to him. "Thanks," he says.

"No problem," she responds. "You know, everything is going to turn out amazing today," she assures.

"You don't think Karen will change her mind, do you?" Derek blurts out.

Shocked at his uncertainty Julia quickly answers, "No, she is so in love with you that nothing will keep her away today."

"I've never loved anyone as much as I love her. I worry that at some point she is going to realize she deserves more than me." his eyes avert hers.

"Derek Wills, look at me!" Julia says in a firm voice; waiting to continue until his eyes finally lock with hers. "You are not the same man you were a year ago. Everyone can see the change in both of you. Don't ever doubt, you have affected her just as much as she has you. Karen is no longer the naive young woman who walked into that audition. Because of your faith in her, because of your love for her, she is now one of the strongest Broadway Stars to come along. She demands respect when she enters a room or walks on stage. That is because of you," she finishes.

"I don't want to mess this up, I've never wanted something so badly."

"Derek, you won't be completely perfect, no one ever is; but, I know I have never met two people with as much passion for, or more in love with each other, than you and Karen. So don't worry, you won't mess up," she smiles.

"Thank you," he replies. "Regaining your friendship, has meant more to me than I can ever fully express," he says kissing her hand.

"It means as much to me too," she answers, as tears fall. "I better get going," she says starting to stand up,"Leo will be waiting. I'll see you at the church."

He gets up and escorts her to the front door. "Julia," he calls as she steps out, "I'm happy you and Piers are getting along. He is a good man."

She smiles at him and leaves.

Two hours later in the Wills' home, Karen sits on the bed surrounded by her friends. "You don't think he'll change his mind, do you?" she asks.

"Are you crazy?" Marlena asks. "Have you seen the way he looks at you, he wouldn't survive a day without you." she assures.

"Now we should probably start getting ready," Amy interjects. "By the time we all shower and dress, it will be time to head to the church."

Sure enough, Amy was right. The morning has gone by quicker than Karen anticipated. "Well," she turns to face the ladies in the room, "How do I look?"

"Breathtaking," Jessica says.

"Amazing," Amy adds.

"Mom, please don't cry," Karen pleads. "You're going to make me cry and ruin my makeup," she laughs.

"Theo is going to be stunned," Carol smiles.

"Do you have everything?" Julia asks. "You have something old," pointing to the handkerchief Derek's mother gave to Karen. "Your something borrowed," noting the vale Karen's mother had leant her daughter. "Something blue," Karen lifts her dress revealing the garter Jessica and Sue bought for her. "And something new," her eyes looking at Amy and Marlena who were putting the diamond solitaire necklace they gave to Karen around the brides neck.

"That's everything, then." Karen's mom states, I'll get your father so he can walk you to the car.

"Thank you," Karen tells her family and friends. "I wouldn't have made it to this point without the love and support you've given me," a tear escaping her eyes.

Lead into the car by her father Karen and her bridesmaids head to the church. In a little less than an hour, she will be Mrs. Theoderic Wills. The thought alone brings a smile to her face as she looks out the window wondering what Derek is doing.

"Stop fidgeting with your cufflinks, Derek," Tom swipes at his friend's hand. "Do you need a drink?" he asks.

"Can you drink in church?" Derek's voice hopeful.

"I think God will understand," Sam says taking the flask Rupert was passing his way.

"In that case, yes," Derek replies with a hint of desperation.

"Theo, mate, calm down or you are going to pass out." Piers pats his best friend's back.

Not realizing Sam had poured everyone a drink, Derek is about to down the shot in his hand when Hugh stops him. "To the man who captured the heart of the beautiful Karen Cartwright," Bobby offers raising his glass.

The mention of Karen's name making a smile instantly appear on his face. His thought interrupted by the knock on the door. "Can we come in?" Roger asks peeking his head in.

"Mr. Cartwright, of coarse," Sam replies.

Karen's father enters the room followed by Leo. Everyone waves at Roger and offers a kind hello to the young man behind him. Approaching Derek, Leo extends a hand, "Let me be the first to say how much I envy you; she looks beautiful."

Everyone laughs as Derek turns beet red and for the first time in the day his expression is one of true bliss.

Twenty minutes later everyone is told to take their places. "Are you ready mate?" Piers asks.

"I've never been more ready in my life," Derek answers as Sam opens the door. "Roger," Derek calls "I promise you, I will spend the rest of my life doing everything I can to keep your daughter happy and safe."

Walking back to where Derek is standing, Roger embraces the man before him. "I know you will son, and that's what makes today a little easier." he smiles as he pulls back. "Now we better get out there, if I know my daughter, she is getting anxious."

The music starts and Derek and Piers walk out from the side vestibule. He watches as Hugh escorts his mother down the aisle, followed by Leo and Karen's mother. The bridesmaids and groomsmen make their way to the front and Derek's breathe catches as the wooden door closes. The music changes to the traditional wedding song and he can feel his heart begin to race. Piers leans close. "Relax mate."

The door opens and the moment he sees her, his heart skips a beat. Derek can see Karen's father lean in and whisper something in her ear and instantly she breaks into a soft laugh. They begin to make their way down the aisle and he whispers to Piers "am I dreaming?"

"No mate, she is very real and very beautiful," he laughs.

About midway down the aisle their eyes lock and in that moment he falls in love all over again. Her dress and the way it hugs her body, is mesmerizing and her porcelain skin glows with a radiance that is almost blinding. He finds himself drowning in the love thats reflected in her big brown eyes and the smile that graces her stunning lips make him weak.

Karen can't hide her happiness and instantly blushes the moment their eyes lock. She can see the love Derek has for her in the intensity of his eyes. Those piercing green eyes tell her everything she needs to know. And those lips that are now curled in the most beautiful smile he saves just her makes her breathe catch. His lean muscular body hugged by the fitted black tuxedo and his oh so perfect tousled hair takes makes her dizzy. She grabs her father a little tighter. "Are you alright, sweetheart?" her father whispers.

"More than alright," she smiles, now just a few feet away from the man she loves. Never losing eye contact Karen sees Derek stepping towards her until they are finally face to face.

"Who give this woman to this man?" the priest asks.

"I do," Roger says, kissing Karen's cheek and placing her hand in Derek's.

Derek nods his appreciation and directly facing Karen, mouths "you look beautiful."

Karen smile grows bigger and feeling Derek's pulse racing, she gently rubs the base of his palm with her thumb. Facing the priest the first half of the ceremony for Derek is nothing more than muffled sound as he finds himself distracted by the perfume Karen is wearing and the soothing circles her fingers are making. At last its time for the exchanging of vows and Derek knows in just a short time, he will be the luckiest man in the world.

The priest explains to the congregation that the couple have written their own vows and asks Derek to begin. Taking a deep breath Derek's turns to face Karen.

"Karen Marie Cartwright, from the moment I first saw you; I knew you would change my life as a director; but never did I imagine you would change me as a man. With your fierce strength and undying optimism you captured my heart. You have not only shown me how to love unconditionally, but also how to accept in return. I promise you today, as God as my witness to be faithful to you, to provide for you and to love you all the rest of my life. You, Karen Marie Cartwright, hold the key to my heart always and forever," he finishes, his voice slightly cracking.

"Karen, you may begin," the priest states.

"Theoderic James Wills, before I met you I was a woman struggling to find herself. I was living life afraid to take risks and I thought being in love meant having to give up a part of yourself to fit the needs of another. But then, I walked into that audition and you changed my life. You constantly forced me to see things in a different way and assured me it was okay if I failed because you would be there to catch me. You saw the real me before I even knew she existed. Your unconditional faith in me showed me that real love doesn't take away dreams but helps you reach them together. I promise you from this day forward I will be faithful to you and I will support you and love you for the rest of my life," she finishes with tears falling freely.

"We will now exchange rings."

"Karen Marie Cartwright, do you take Theoderic James Wills to be your husband?"

"I do."

"Theoderic James Wills, do you take Karen Marie Cartwright to be your wife?"

"I do."

"Then by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife; you may kiss the bride."

The couple tilts their heads and in the kiss they share, each can feel all of the emotions their words failed to fully express. Pulling away they turn to face the congregation "It is my pleasure to introduce you Mr. and Mr. Theoderic James Wills."

The music starts and the newlyweds make their way down the aisle. A smile gracing each of their faces.

Thirty minutes later pictures have been taken and the couple enters the waiting limo. Once inside they face each other. "I love you Mrs. Wills," Derek says kissing Karen's lips. "And I love you Mr. Wills."

The couple relishes the time alone as the car makes it way back to the home where the evening festivities will take place.


	27. Chapter 27

The tapping of silverware against wine glasses brings the room to a silence, and attention is drawn to the attractive newlyweds. Staring into the dark brown eyes of his beautiful wife, Derek is lost in the love he sees reflected in them. His fingers raise Karen's chin and he leans in capturing her lips. The room erupts causing the bride to blush and the groom to grin.

"Your enjoying this aren't you?" I ask breathlessly.

"Absolutely Love; I get to kiss the most beautiful woman every time someone taps a glass, what is there not to enjoy."

"You're not the one whose, father is growing more and more uncomfortable the longer a kiss goes on," she answers.

Derek laughs, "imagine then if he knew what I plan to do once I have you all to myself, Mrs. Wills."

My mouth drops open at Derek's statement and I playfully hit his arm. "Are you ready?" Piers asks. "It's time for you to be introduced and share your first dance."

Derek takes my hand and leads me to the entrance of the tent. The bridal party is introduced and I turn to Derek "are you going to finally tell me the name of the song you've chosen?"

"No Love, you'll have to trust and follow my lead," he smiles.

"I'll follow you anywhere," I answer, as the MC announces "I would like to introduce Mr. and Mrs. Theoderic James Wills." We enter the tent and make our way to the dance floor. When I hear the music start, I immediately recognize the song and tears begin to fall on their own volition. Early in our relationship, Derek and I were sitting in his apartment listening to music and talking about our past and where we saw our future heading. Derek got up and after looking through a few of his cds he pulled one out and dropped it in. He asked me to dance and as the Dave Matthews' song started, he held me close and told me the words in the song expressed what I meant to him better than he ever could. At that time, I never imagined I would be dancing to it at our wedding.

"Don't cry, Love" Derek tells me as he holds me close.

"I'm crying because you make me the happiest woman in the world. I love you so much." Our eyes lock and in this moment its just the two of us.

Everyday, Everyday with you  
Every little thing you do the way you do  
Little darlin' in your eyes  
Got me all up and away  
You get me high

I saw you there since then everyday  
It's like I'm lost and thinking of you in everyway  
Since I fell into your eyes  
All I know is that you get me high  
You get me high

Like I'm dy-ewwwwhoooo  
Up and away  
You take me baby  
Ohh you take me baby

And then you walk the way you walk  
You blow my mind to know the way you walk in my way  
Then I fall into your eyes  
Up up and away the way your eyes  
Ohh baby  
The way you make me high

Before you came you know I didn't care  
It's just a game I play  
All up and away, I  
All up and away  
You take me baby

All for you I give it all  
Cause when I'm thinking of you  
When I'm flying above the world  
How I wish I was drowning in you  
I must admit that I'm oh so in love you know  
Please don't ever let me go  
You've done nothing to me but up up and away you go  
All up and away  
Ah you take me baby  
Yeah  
Mmmmm baby

The music stops and once again we share a kiss with such intensity and passion my knees feel weak. The MC invites everyone to dance and the party is in full gear. After about an hour I decide its time for my surprise. I make my way to the microphone and ask Tom to join me. He takes a seat at the piano and I explain I would like to dedicate a song to my husband. I look to Tom and he nods. The melody starts and I walk over to Derek and lead him to the middle of the dance floor where I've had a chair placed and I start to sing a cover of a Shania Twain song.

From this moment life has begun  
From this moment you are the one  
Right beside you is where I belong  
From this moment on

I give my hand to you with all my heart  
Can't wait to live my life with you, can't wait to start  
You and I will never be apart  
My dreams came true because of you

From this moment as long as I live  
I will love you, I promise you this  
There is nothing I wouldn't give  
From this moment on

You're the reason I believe in love  
And you're the answer to my prayers from up above  
All we need is just the two of us...

From this moment as long as I live  
I will love you, I promise you this  
There is nothing I wouldn't give  
From this moment on

I sing the last note and I can't help but fall into Derek's embrace. I can see tears in his eyes that mirror my own and this feeling of happiness I have is overwhelming. I will never grow tired of being in held in his arms and the tranquility it gives me. "Thank Love, I will never forget this," Derek whispers in my ear as our guests whoop and holler.

The rest of the evening is spent taking pictures, showing our appreciation to those who traveled and in general mingling. At last its time for us to make our exit. Our guests form two lines creating a pathway to the waiting car. They wave sparklers to illuminate our way and right before I enter the limo I grab the second bouquet Derek is holding for me. I waive it over my head to let all the single ladies know I'm about to toss it. My front faces the car when I move my arm up and let the bouquet fly. I can hear screams and squeals and when I turn around I see that it's landed right in Julia's hands. I laugh at the writer who is turning completely red and at Derek who has pulled Piers aside to slap his back. We say a final goodbye to our parents and enter the car.

The drive to the hotel is quick and at last we are alone in the room. Derek places his hands on my waist and pulls me close. "Mrs. Wills, I promise to love you forever and longer. Being here with you and seeing you in this dress takes my breathe away."

I place my hands around his neck and look into his eyes, "Mr. Wills, I promise you my heart always and forever. Being here with you and seeing you in that tuxedo, makes my heart stop."

Derek leans his head and captures my lips. Our movements are slow and deliberate as we relish the rediscovery our bodies as man and wife. Both of us want this night to last as long as possible and we lose ourselves in each other. With each sensation, with each kiss, our past fades away and the door to our future opens.

**Epilogue 10 months later**

"Derek, don't panic but I'm taking Karen to the hospital," Julia tells him over the phone. "Her water broke while we were at lunch and her contractions are 10 minutes apart."

"Alright, what hospital, NYU?" his voice shaking.

"Yes."

"I'll meet you there. Julia, please be careful and tell her I love her," he can hear the writer let out a small laugh.

"I will."

Derek takes a minute to digest the news he's just heard. His heart is racing and he mind is going a hundred miles an hour. "Derek, are you okay?" Tom asks, concerned over his friend's pale face. "Hello, Derek!" he waves a hand in front of the director.

Derek startles, "Yeah, uh..Julia just called, Karen's in labor," his words stutter.

"What?" Tom questions. "Did you just say, Karen is in labor?" his voice now an octave higher. "What are you doing still standing here?"

Derek looks at him, "right, oh Gods, right. I need to get out of here. My keys, bloody hell where are my keys?" his demeanor rising to the level of panic.

"Your house keys?" Linda asks.

"No, my car keys," Derek answers clearly agitated as he is frantically searching his bag and the area around his table.

Trying not to laugh Linda answers, "Karen and Julia took the car to lunch."

"Take a deep breathe, Derek. I'll drive you," Tom offers as he grabs his bag and begins to help Derek gather his laptop and notes.

"Thanks, Tom and I'm sorry Linda."

"It's okay I understand," she smiles. "Tell Karen, good luck and let us know when your a father."

"Yeah, yeah I will," nerves evident in his facial expression. "I think that's everything he says. Wait, Karen's bag."

"Where is it?" Tom asks

"It's at home, her contractions are 10 minutes apart I don't have time to get it; she is going to kill me," Derek runs his hand through his already tousled hair.

"Don't worry," Tom assures. "Give me your house key and Sam will go with Bobby and Jessica to pick it up."

"Right, that's a good idea," Derek answers.

Twenty minutes later Derek jumps out of Tom's car and enters the ER. "I'm looking for my wife she went into labor."

"Name please," the nurse asks, "Karen Wills."

"She is in room 320 in the maternity ward. Take the set of elevators at the end of the hall up to the third floor."

"Thank you," Derek replies as he sets off in a jog to the elevators.

The doors open and Derek turns from side to side as he exits. Making the decision to walk in the direction where he can see a desk he approaches a nurse. "I'm looking for Karen Wills."

"Are you Mr. Wills?" the nurse asks.

"Yes," Derek responds trying to catch his breathe.

"Its the second door to the right down this hall. You got here just in time, she is fully dilated and will begin to push soon."

Derek rushes to the room and without hesitation pushes the door open.

I see the door open and I breath a sigh of relief. "You made it," I pant, my hair drenched in sweat. "I was so afraid with traffic you wouldn't get here."

"Tom drove like a maniac," Derek answers, "I owe him," he finishes with kiss.

"Are you ready to push?" the doctor asks.

"Yes," I answer grabbing a tight hold of Derek's hand as another contraction hits.

"Ugh it hurts so much!" I cry out.

"I know, Love but your doing great," Derek encourages. "You can do this."

"You Derek Wills are not going near my body after this, it your fault I'm in pain," I say through gritted teeth."

"I can't promise that Love," Derek laughs "your too beautiful."

I dig my nails deeper in his hand upon hearing his statement. Derek surrenders "Alright, you win please just let me keep my hand," he whines.

"Just a few more pushes," the doctor tells us.

"Oh my God, just get it out," I yell, pain over coming me.

"Your almost there, one last push," the doctor says.

"You can do this, Love." Derek finishes to the shrill of a baby's cry.

Hearing this I immediately ask "is the baby healthy what did we have?"

Overcome with emotion Derek is speechless. "You have a beautiful healthy girl," the doctor informs me. "The nurse is cleaning her up for you."

I look at Derek and we share a kiss. "Thank you," he tells me. "You are amazing."

The nurse approaches and places our daughter in my arms. Looking at her, is mesmerizing. She has tiny waves of soft brown curls and her eyes appear to be a light golden brown. She has my nose and Derek's chin. In one word she is beautiful.

"Do you have a name picked out?" the nurse questions.

"Jacqueline Rose," I answer.

"That's beautiful," the nurse replies. "Well, I'm going to take Jacqueline and clean her up. Mrs. Wills the other nurses will help you clean up as well.

"I'll wait outside," Derek says. "I love you," he says, giving one last kiss before leaving for the waiting area.

Entering the waiting area Derek is first greeted by Julia and Piers. The couple has officially been together now 6 months; splitting time between London and New York where Piers is opening a new restaurant. He then shares a man hug with Tom and Sam, who recently celebrated a marriage ceremony. Bobby, Jessica and Sue are next. Bobby is the lead in a rock production, Jessica took over Karen's role as Marilyn, and Sue is the lead in new a Levitt Houston play. Ivy arrived carrying a l 1/2 year old Thomas. "Hey little man, your going to have a new friend to play with," Derek says carrying the little boy.

"Mr. Wills," a nurse calls. "You and your friends can enter the room now if you'd like. Your wife and daughter are ready.

Holding my daughter I'm overwhelmed with a sense of love. I see the door open and Derek enters followed by our Broadway family. They take turns cooing over Jacqueline and in this moment I've never been more grateful for having each and everyone of them in my life. I have an amazing husband, a beautiful daughter and the most unconventional family but I wouldn't have it any other way, as my heart over flows with love and blessings.

**The end**.


End file.
